Blood Tears
by Irissia
Summary: Fye est un vampire, Kurogane un chasseur. Chap 13 :Des rêves qui dévoilent des personnalités cachés, et la volonté d'aller au bout de ses capacités avant le combat final. Il est tant pour Kuro d'accepter pleinement ce qu'il est devenu... UA yaoi
1. Prologue

Bonjour à tous

me revoila pour une nouvelle fanfic qui se veut UA(univers alternatif) étant donné que je suis bien inspiré, les chapitres devraient sortir assez vite

bonne lecture à tous!!

Prologue :

Kurogane scruta le ciel et regarda la pleine lune qui se débattait tant bien que mal parmi les nuages de cette sombre nuit, vaste astre blanchâtre qui éclairait vaguement ses pas tandis qu'il parcourait les rues de Tokyo. Enfin parcourir était vite dit. En réalité Kurogane chassait, et il ne chassait pas n'importe quelle proie, il chassait les vampires. Il était ce qu'on appelait un traqueur ou bien un chasseur de vampire. En général, on l'engageait pour cela, comme un tueur à gages. Cependant l'argent n'avait jamais motivé Kurogane, comme beaucoup de chasseur de vampire d'ailleurs. Lui ce qui l'intéressait, c'était de tuer le plus de vampires possible, ces créatures maudites de la nuit qui venaient tuer les hommes, prétextant que c'était pour se nourrir et que les humains faisaient la même chose avec les animaux. Une excuse bien trop facile aux yeux du chasseur. Il avait vu trop de vampires prendre du plaisir à tuer les humains pour penser que c'était juste une question de survie et il haïssait ça, il haïssait les vampires du plus profond de son âme, eux qui lui avaient tout pris.  
Ses parents. Son enfance. Sa vie…

Jamais il ne pourrait leur pardonner leur crime, jamais.  
Kurogane était ainsi devenu un traqueur à 15 ans, recherchant désespérément le meurtrier de ses parents. Et aujourd'hui, après de longues années de recherche, il tenait enfin une piste, en un vampire blond et borgne. C'était grâce à sa cousine qu'il avait trouvé une piste. C'était une Yumemi, une liseuse de rêves, Tomoyo, qui avec sa sœur ainé Amateratsu étaient les seuls membres de sa famille encore en vie. Son travail avait été long et difficile, grâce à son don elle avait réussit l'irréalisable. Pourtant au début il n'avait pas compris le rapport avec le vampire blond, le meurtrier de ses parents étant brun. Elle lui avait alors dit que le blond le conduirait droit à son but.

Et de toute façon au final, Kurogane pourrait débarrasser le monde d'une de ses pourritures de vampire supplémentaires donc cela n'avait pas grande importance...  
En bon chasseur il traquait donc sa proie, suivant son parcours habituel. La plupart des vampires en avaient un, il y avait toujours des endroits où ils préféraient se nourrir plutôt que d'autres, sans compter qu'une grande majorité était tellement imbue d'elle même qu'elle ne considérait pas les traqueurs comme une menace. Beaucoup avaient payé cette erreur de leur vie…

Et il le trouva enfin, dans le parc, assis sur un banc. Pour le moment il ne le voyait que de dos, il s'approcha donc lentement, la main sur le pommeau de son épée, prêt à la sortir en cas de danger. Mais les vampires avaient l'ouïe fine et apparemment celui-là beaucoup malgré le silence quasi absolu du guerrier. Il se tourna lentement vers lui, Kurogane se tenait prêt à en découdre. Pourtant il fut incapable d'esquisser le moindre geste quand son regard croisa le sien. Kurogane s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça. Bien sur il avait entendu les rumeurs… Mais il les avait ignorées et il n'aurait pas dû…  
Le vampire était d'une incroyable beauté. Ces cheveux blonds voletaient autour de lui, portés par un vent frais et léger. Ses traits étaient fins et sensuels, légèrement efféminés, appelant à la passion et l'envie. Mais ce qui perturba le plus le guerrier c'était ses yeux ou plutôt son unique œil puisqu'il était borgne. Il était d'un bleu tel l'océan, donnant l'impression de plonger dans une mer dont il était impossible de discerner le fond. De par la tristesse qui y transparaissait, son regard vous déchirait les entrailles, comme si toute la souffrance qui s'y reflétait vous transperçait le cœur et l'âme. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui arrivait à Kurogane qui restait paralysé sur place, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait cela et qu'il ressentait cela. Tout les vampires qu'il avait rencontrés jusque là n'étaient que des monstres sanguinaires qu'il avait pris plaisir à tuer.  
Mais là, il ne pouvait pas.  
Finalement observant son mutisme, c'est le vampire qui prit les devants.

« Es-tu venu pour me tuer, traqueur ? Mon nom est Fye… Fye D. Flowright… »


	2. 1ère nuit: Confrontation

Et voici le chapitre 1 merci à zoro-kun ma bêta lectrice et à Anea-chan pour la correction de mes nombreuses fautes d'orthographesTT

Chapitre 1 : 1ère nuit : Confrontation.

« Es-tu venu pour me tuer, traqueur ? Mon nom est Fye… Fye D. Flowright… »

Kurogane regarda le vampire, interdit, puis secoua vivement la tête. Il était hors de question qu'il se laisse mener en bateau par une de ces sales engeances. Il s'avança vers lui, sortant son épée de son fourreau, pointant sa lame vers sa gorge alors que celui –ci ne bougeait pas. Sans compter son sourire triste qui se dessinait sur son visage… Etait-ce ainsi qu'il avait réussi à survivre ? En amadouant ses assassins ? Sauf qu'il ne se laisserait pas faire, lui, que croyait-il ? Sa lame commença légèrement à s'enfoncer dans sa gorge, un léger filet de sang dégoulinant le long de son cou.

« Je suis à la recherche de ton maître, dis-moi immédiatement où il est. »

Le vampire ne bougeait toujours pas, il ne semblait pas avoir peur de la mort… Ou bien alors il la désirait… C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ça, les autres vampires se seraient alors levés et l'auraient attaqué… D'ailleurs ils ne l'auraient sans doute pas laissé s'approcher aussi près. Ne le voyant toujours rien faire, Kurogane perdit patience. Après tout il ne voulait pas le tuer... Du moins pas tout de suite, il le ferait dès qu'il lui aurait donné ce dont il avait besoin... Il fit remonter le long de sa gorge sa lame jusqu'a se bloquer sous son menton. Ce n'était pas une petite blessure comme ça qui pourrait effrayer le vampire, la première commençait déjà à cicatriser à vue d'oeil...

"Dois-je te torturer pour que tu accèdes à ma requête, vampire?"

Il sourit de plus belle en fermant son oeil. Mais c'était qu'il le cherchait vraiment. Il fallait qu'il reste calme... S'il perdait son sang froid, il ne pourrait jamais obtenir de lui ce qu'il voulait. Il le vit alors rouvrir son oeil et son visage se fit plus sérieux.

"Je ne vendrais pas mon maître... ou plutôt mon sire... Il va vous falloir être plus persuasif, monsieur le traqueur..."

Persuasif... Kurogane avait beau haïr les vampires, il ne torturait pas... Là c'était vraiment pour lui un cas de force majeure... Parce qu'il voulait retrouver l'assassin de ses parents... Il était prêt à tout... Même à se salir les mains sur ce sale vampire. Mais en général torturer un vampire n'était pas une chose facile, sauf les faibles de base, les autres il fallait agir vite sinon c'était le chasseur qui risquait de se faire tuer. Cependant depuis le début de l'affrontement le vampire n'avait pas réagi, il l'avait laissé l'approcher, le menacer sans jamais se défendre... Voulait-il endormir sa méfiance pour pouvoir mieux le tuer ensuite? Non, s'il avait voulu le tuer il l'aurait fait bien avant... Ou du moins il l'aurait blessé pour l'empêcher de se défendre et mieux jouer avec lui, il avait déjà vu beaucoup de vampire faire cela... Mais celui-là... Non.  
Celui-là semblait désirer la mort...  
Donc Kurogane était dans l'impasse. Comment torturer quelqu'un qui désirait de toute façon mourir? Il soupira intérieurement, pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe sur un vampire pareil? Il rabaissa sa lame, cela ne servait plus à rien de le menacer et ainsi il pourrait voir s'il avait vu juste à propos de cet étrange vampire.

« La vérité c'est que tu veux mourir, n'est ce pas ? dit-il, acide."

Le blond le regarda alors, surprit, surprit à la fois par sa phrase si juste et par son regard de flamme qui semblait chercher à le brûler de l'intérieur. Le guerrier était toujours là, debout en face de lui, son arme abaissée, attendant qu'il lui réponde. Pourquoi n'attaquait-il pas ? Pourquoi ne le tuait-il pas ? Ne l'avait-il pas menacé au début ? Il détourna les yeux. Oui c'était vrai, il désirait mourir, quitter ce monde qui ne voulait pas de lui. Depuis qu'il était devenu un vampire, on n'avait cessé de le pourchasser, de le traiter de monstre, de le maudire pour ce qu'il faisait, se nourrir du sang d'humain, acte considéré comme barbare.C'était pour ça qu'il était resté là. Il savait qu'on viendrait forcément et qu'on essaierait de le tuer même si la requête de ce chasseur l'avait plus que surpris.  
En vérité, il n'était en aucun cas venu pour lui, la personne qu'il recherchait était son maître, son sire, celui qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était, et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer et de haïr. Voila pourquoi il n'avait pu obéir à son ordre, malgré toute cette haine il ne pouvait pas aider un humain à le tuer.

« Si je te dis oui, me tueras-tu, chasseur ? »

Il replongea son œil bleu, plein de tristesse, plein de douleur, dans ses yeux rouges comme le sang… Le sang qu'il était obligé de boire pour se nourrir. Le brun le regarda de nouveau, interdit, ne sachant pas quoi dire sur le fait, perdant tout contenance. En cet instant, le blond ne ressemblait en rien à un vampire, en rien aux monstres qu'il combattait depuis tant d'années … En cet instant il semblait tout à fait humain… Ce qui fit alors monter une sourde colère en lui. S'il était humain, pourquoi devrait-il désirer ainsi la mort ? S'il était humain, pourquoi attendre patiemment qu'on vienne le faucher ? Pourquoi ne devrait-il pas s'accrocher désespérément à la vie, réaction normale de tout être vivant ? Même les vampires les plus monstrueux qu'il avait rencontrés s'étaient raccrochés à leur misérable vie jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. De plus, Kurogane avait vu les êtres les plus chers à son cœur disparaître sous ses yeux. Il s'était promis de vivre pour eux, pour le sacrifice qu'ils avaient fait pour le sauver. Et donc il ne comprenait, mais alors vraiment pas qu'on puisse souhaiter mourir.

Avant que son cerveau n'enregistre l'action que son corps faisait, sa main se leva et partit avec violence vers le visage de blond, à tel point que celui-ci tomba de son banc pour se retrouver à même le sol, la surprise transparaissant dans chaque parcelle de son corps. Le brun s'accroupit alors et l'attrapa par le col de son tee-shirt, le blond ferma son œil, pensant qu'il allait se manger un autre coup. Mais le coup ne vint pas. Ce furent des mots qui atteignirent son cœur sans vie…

« Pauvre idiot, n'as-tu donc aucune fierté pour demander au premier venu de te tuer ?! »

Kurogane avait beaucoup de mal à retenir sa colère, son corps entier bouillonnait, il avait envie de rouer cet imbécile de coups, de lui faire ressentir la douleur d'un corps vivant, qu'il ressente ce qu'était qu'être vivant… Le blond rouvrit son œil, la fatalité semblant s'y refléter.

« A quoi bon vivre si on vous condamne ? Toi-même tu as voulu me tuer… Ou du moins tu m'en as menacé… Peut-être devrais-je être plus… persuasif… »

Avant que le brun n'ait le temps de comprendre, le blond avait saisi ses poignets, l'obligeant à baisser ses bras. Son visage se rapprocha doucement du sien. Il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud caresser sa joue, descendre lentement vers sa gorge, il avait envie de se noyer dans l'océan de son œil, oublier ce qu'il devait faire, oublier ce monde…  
Minute... sa gorge ?!  
Kurogane eut juste le temps de le repousser violement et de se relever brutalement avant que ses lèvres ne touche sa peau, en disant long sur la suite. Il resta un instant debout au dessus de lui, tremblant de tout ses membres, pensant à ce qui avait failli arriver. Le blond l'avait hypnotisé pour pouvoir boire son sang. Il eut alors la furieuse envie de réaliser son désir sur le champ et de le tuer sans condition. Mais il avait besoin de lui pour atteindre son maître.  
Ce fut son sourire malicieux et triomphant qui le ramena à la raison, lui qui le regardait comme s'il avait gagné. Au fond peut être que sa soit-disante envie de mourir n'avait été qu'une diversion pour l'affaiblir… Après tout les vampires étaient si perfides !

« Ne refais plus jamais ça. » siffla t-il.

Il reprit alors son arme en main et la pointa de nouveau vers le vampire, fou d'une colère qu'il avait bien du mal à maîtriser.

« Je ne vais pas te tuer aujourd'hui. Tant que je n'aurais pas obtenu ce que je veux, je reviendrai, nuit après nuit jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes. Mon nom est Kurogane, souviens-t'en. »

Il fit alors demi-tour, se préparant à partir. Il entendit alors sa proie se lever sans pour autant chercher à le suivre.

« A demain alors, Kuro-sama… »

Le-dit Kuro-sama lui lança un dernier regard menaçant avant de partir le plus vite possible. En quelque sorte il fuyait, il le savait bien… Et cela le dégoûtait au plus haut point. Jamais de 

toute sa vie depuis qu'il était devenu chasseur il n'avait été aussi faible. Il ne devait plus reproduire cette erreur.  
Le blond le regarda partir, la fois triste et désappointé. Cet humain le faisait se sentir étrange… Un sentiment qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis qu'il était devenu vampire était en train de grandir en lui sans qu'il n'arrive à l'identifier…  
Puis il fit demi-tour lui aussi. Il devait rentrer dans son refuge avant que le soleil ne se lève. Et demain, il le rencontrerait de nouveau…

Kurogane rentra chez lui en traînant les pieds, sa colère refusant de s'atténuer. Jamais il n'avait subi pareille humiliation, jamais. Arrivé devant chez lui, il poussa le portail de sa maison. Elle était en style ancien, chose très rare à leur époque, seules d'anciennes familles avaient encore de telles bâtisses. En réalité elle appartenait à sa cousine Tomoyo et sa sœur aînée Amateratsu.  
Seulement à la mort de ses parents, il n'avait pas eu le cœur à rester là où ils avaient vécu et ses cousines lui avait gentiment proposé de venir s'installer chez elles… Pour pas dire forcé la main…  
Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever, jetant ses faibles rayons matinaux dans la petite cour. Tout le monde dormait encore à cette heure, hormis Soma, une vieille amie d'Amateratsu qui passait son temps à surprotéger tout le monde. Sachant en général à qu'elle heure il rentrait, elle s'était sans doute levée plus tôt pour guetter son retour. Mais ce matin plus que tout autre, Kurogane n'avait pas le cœur à parler. Il avait surtout envie de se coucher et d'oublier cette affreuse nuit.  
Elle lui ouvrit alors la porte en lui souhaitant un bon retour mais Kurogane se contenta de grogner en passant près d'elle. Elle ne disait rien comme toujours, voila près de 10 ans qu'ils vivaient tous sous le même toit, elle avait donc l'habitude du caractère ronchon et associal du brun. Elle se contenta de sourire et referma la porte derrière lui pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner pour les deux sœurs.

Kurogane quant à lui se dirigea vers sa chambre, elle aussi dans un style ancien. Il se déshabilla rapidement, jetant pêle-mêle ses vêtements dans un bac à linge sale puis se laissa tomber sur son futon, un instant le regard fixé sur le plafond, repensant à sa confrontation avec le vampire blond. La nuit suivante, il y retournerait, il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon, il l'obligerait à lui dire ce qu'il savait, un point c'est tout. Lentement ses yeux se fermèrent, son esprit glissant dans le monde des rêve...

Kurogane ne se réveilla que 7h plus tard, c'est à dire vers 13h, ayant largement eu son compte de sommeil. Ainsi malgré l'heure tardive, il pouvait encore profiter de sa journée et ne pas vivre uniquement la nuit comme les proies qu'il chassait. Il s'assit sur son futon, pas totalement réveillé. Ses draps avaient été jetés inconsciemment à l'autre bout du lit, offrant à n'importe quelle personne qui aurait pu rentrer son corps nu et musclé. Son sommeil avait plutôt été agité, il n'avait cessé de rêver du blond sauf qu'étrangement, celui-ci était habillé un kimono bleu et blanc et non des habits à l'occidental, dans lesquels il l'avait vu la nuit précédente. Pas que ça ait une réelle importance… Mais tout de même… Finalement bien réveillé, il enfila un yukata et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche, puis s'habilla et alla dans la cuisine prendre une collation. C'est alors qu'il rencontra Tomoyo, qui le salua en souriant. Elle, il la retenait…

« Tu savais ce qui allait arriver, hein ? Grogna t il.

" Bien-sûr Kurogane, je suis une yumemi… vas-tu y retourner cette nuit ? »

Le brun ne put résister à lui lancer son regard le plus noir… Il était persuadé qu'elle savait ce qui allait arriver… Et qu'elle ne lui dise rien l'énervait au plus haut point… Toute cette histoire sentait le coup fourré.

« Je suis sûr que tu sais déjà la réponse… et je suppose que tu ne vas rien me dire… »

- En effet… Cela gâcherai la surprise ! »

Nouveau regard noir qui avait un piètre effet sur elle. Il soupira, cela ne servait à rien de s'énerver sur elle, elle aurait toujours le dernier mot… Elle était encore plus têtue que lui.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Kurogane… Tout ira bien. »

Elle lui sourit alors tendrement, ce qui eut pour effet de faire tomber net sa colère. Il s'était une fois de plus fait avoir. Elle se leva alors et enlaça ses épaules de ses petits bras menus. C'était un geste purement fraternel, comme aurait pu le faire une sœur pour son frère… Et au fond de lui, depuis qu'il vivait dans cette maison il avait considéré sa jeune cousine comme sa petite sœur… C'était en partie pour elle qu'il se battait… Parce qu'il voulait la protéger.

« Ca va je sais, je sais. »

Finalement il se leva, et partit faire un tour en ville, attendant avec appréhension le moment où le soleil jetterait ses derniers rayons lumineux pour faire place à une nuit qui promettait d'être très étoilés au vu du peu de nuages dans le ciel. Il était à la fois pressé et anxieux de revoir ce vampire…  
Finalement la nuit arriva et Kurogane se rendit dans le parc…

Pour me balancer des tomates c'est en bas...


	3. 2ème nuit: Mémoire

Et voici le chapitre suivant désolé pour le retard mais mes partiels m'ont prit la tête toute la semaine TT le chapitre 3 est en cours de correction encore merci à Anea-chan pour la correction

Un grand merci pour toute vos reviews j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant j'essayerais de vous répondre individuellement pour celui la si ma mémoire de poisson rouge ne fait pas de séquelle"'

Chapitre 2 : 2ème nuit : Mémoire

Quand Kurogane arriva dans le parc, Fye s'y trouvait déjà, assis sur le banc où il l'avait rencontré la première fois et à son grand étonnement, dans le fameux kimono bleu et blanc qu'il l'avait vu porter dans son rêve. Cependant, il préféra ignorer ce détail même si cela l'intriguait un peu. A sa connaissance, il n'avait hérité en rien du don de yumemi de sa mère, il n'avait jamais fait de rêve prémonitoire… Et de toute façon le don était quasiment exclusivement féminin…  
Le voyant arriver, il releva la tête en souriant comme s'il était content de le voir… Un vampire content de voir un humain qui risquait fortement de le tuer… Voilà quelque chose de bien atypique.  
« Bonjour, enfin plutôt bonsoir, Kuro-chan… bien dormi ? »  
Ledit Kuro-chan le foudroya du regard, comment osait-il lui donner un pareil surnom, il avait du culot.  
« C'est Kurogane, vampire. » dit-il en s'asseyant près de lui tout en gardant une bonne distance, il refusait de se faire avoir comme la veille.  
« Appelle-moi par mon nom et peut-être que je t'appellerai par le tien, lui répondit-il toujours en gardant son sourire niais. Un sourire qu'il avait envie d'effacer de son visage.  
- Dans tes rêves, je t'appelle par ce que tu es, un sale vampire.  
- Ca c'est vraiment méchant, Kuro-rin. » dit-il, faussement triste.  
Pourtant, Kurogane vit ses mains se crisper, et il se mit à les serrer l'une contre l'autre, sans que son visage ne change pour autant d'expression… Comme s'il voulait cacher au plus profond de lui ce qu'il ressentait. Il soupira, qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour se retrouver dans pareille situation ?  
« Assez joué, je ne suis pas là pour ça, dis-moi où est ton maître.  
- Tu n'abandonnes jamais, hein, Kuro-sama…  
- Je te l'ai dit, je viendrai tant que tu n'auras pas cédé. »  
- Je vois ça… Je peux te poser une question alors ? Pourquoi veux-tu rencontrer mon maître ?  
- Parce qu'il a tué mes parents. »  
Leurs regards se croisèrent brutalement… Surprise, étonnement, colère, effroi, incompréhension… Leurs sentiments contradictoires se reflétaient dans leurs yeux, se mélangeaient, se heurtaient…  
Fye se leva alors avec une violence soudaine, faisant sursauter Kurogane qui posa sa main sur le manche de son épée par réflexe. Cependant il ne l'attaquait pas, mais il pouvait sentir sa colère à fleur de peau. Son œil le foudroyait et tout son corps tremblait, ses poings se serrant à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.  
« Ashura-san n'est pas un assassin, c'est un bon vampire !  
- Ainsi il s'appelle Ashura… Pour moi vous êtes tous les mêmes. »

Maintenant qu'il connaissait son nom, il lui serait plus facile de le trouver, ce ne serait qu'une question de jour. Son regard victorieux paralysa de peur Fye. Il lui avait donné son nom… Ils allaient se battre…  
« Tu ne pourras pas le vaincre, il est bien trop fort pour toi.  
- On verra bien… dit il se levant à son tour se préparant à partir, sa mission accomplie.  
- Ne fais pas ça… »  
Fye l'attrapa par le poignet, tout sourire définitivement envolé, son œil bleu le fixant avec sérieux et une légère colère.  
« Tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher, vampire… Ma décision est prise.  
- T'en empêcher… je suis un vampire justement… »  
Avant que Kurogane n'ait eu le temps de réagir, le blond s'était rapproché de lui en bloquant ses bras entre leurs deux corps qui se trouvaient si proches l'un de l'autre que Fye pouvait sentir la chaleur de Kurogane, sensation si étrange et enivrante… Depuis combien temps n'avait-il pas sentit cela ? Cette chaleur qui pourrait peut-être réchauffer la glace qui recouvrait son être tout entier… Leurs visages se rapprochèrent davantage malgré Kurogane qui se débattait mais Fye avait pas mal de force malgré son corps fin, il n'était pas un vampire pour rien. Il lui était impossible de détacher son regard de l'unique œil bleu du blond. De nouveau il se sentait hypnotisé par une force invisible, le sommeil l'enveloppant peu à peu.  
Non il ne devait pas s'endormir… Il ne devait pas… mais il avait beau lutter… il n'y arrivait pas. Bientôt ses paupières se fermèrent et son corps chuta lentement dans les bras de Fye qui ne put s'empêcher de le garder encore un peu contre lui, pour essayer de capter encore un peu cette chaleur. Il passa sa main sur son front, dégageant quelques mèches de son visage. Il semblait si paisible ainsi, toute colère dissipée. Il aurait pu le garder ainsi pendant des heures mais il ne devait pas…  
Son corps commençait à trembler, signe que la faim commençait à s'emparer de lui. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne au plus vite avant qu'il ne devienne incontrôlable. Son regard ne put s'empêcher de dériver vers sa gorge qui lui semblait totalement offerte, comme une invitation à une morsure. Il ferma son œil en secouant la tête, non il ne devait pas… Il s'était juré de ne pas le faire… de ne pas le mordre lui.  
Soudain il entendit un bruit de pas, puis finalement une silhouette féminine apparut. Il la reconnut sans peine. Amateratsu… Sans doute sa sœur avait vu dans un rêve ce qui allait se passer et elle lui avait demandé de venir le chercher. Curieusement elle ne s'avança pas davantage, restant appuyée contre un arbre, attendant, tout en gardant cependant sa main sur la garde de son épée.  
Fye comprit le message. Il souleva doucement le corps lourd du brun et le déposa sur le banc, laissant une dernière fois sa main glisser sur son visage pour partir sans se retourner.

Il courut à toute vitesse entre les rues pour rentrer à son refuge. Maintenant qu'il l'avait revu et que les choses c'était fini ainsi il n'avait put le cœur d'être dehors, il voulait rentrer et dormir à tout jamais. Bien vite il arriva chez lui. Il vivait dans un petit manoir perdu en plein cœur de la ville. Il poussa la lourde porte métallique et entra, traversant la cour intérieure. Quand il arriva devant la porte d'entrée, une jeune fille blonde lui ouvrit. C'était Tchii, l'une des goules de la maison.  
« Bon retour Fye san. » dit-elle tout en s'inclinant  
Mais Fye était trop perdu pour pouvoir parler. Il passa près d'elle en faisant un vague signe de main, courant presque jusque sa chambre. Là, il ferma la porte derrière lui et se laissa tomber le long du mur. C'était vraiment pas passé loin, aujourd'hui, il avait faillit céder… alors qu'il s'était promis qu'il ne mordrait plus d'humains… du coup il s'était lui-même condamné à se nourrir que de poches de sang. D'ailleurs, en parlant de poche de sang, l'une d'elle trônait sur son bureau. Mais il n'avait pas le courage de se nourrir, il ne voulait plus… Si seulement il était mort ce jour-là, les choses ne seraient pas devenues ainsi…  
Il se leva lentement et se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit, essayant d'ignorer sa soif qui ne faisait que grandir. Mais cela lui était impossible… sans compter qu'il avait usé beaucoup de force pour maîtriser le chasseur et pour l'avoir plongé dans un profond sommeil… S'il s'était toujours nourri de sang directement sur un humain et en quantité suffisante, il n'y aurait pas eu de problème… Mais une poche de sang par jour, quand il la buvait, était bien insuffisante. Son corps se mit à trembler de plus en plus… Il prit ses jambes entre ses bras et se roula en boule pour essayer de se calmer mais rien n'y ferait tant qu'il ne se serait pas nourri.  
C'est à peine s'il entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer une silhouette fine, aux longs cheveux blonds cascadant dans son dos. Elle s'assit doucement sur le lit près de lui, passant sa main sur son épaule.  
« Fye-san…  
- Éloigne-toi de moi, Freya.  
- Fye-san, vous devez vous nourrir…  
- Je refuse…  
- Ashura-sama risque de s'inquiéter… »  
Ashura-sama… c'était le mot magique. Voilà maintenant 10 ans qu'il s'occupait de lui et c'était quasiment uniquement parce qu'il prenait soin de lui qu'il continuait à vivre ; parce qu'il savait que ça le rendrait triste de le perdre… Il était son seul enfant après tout… Et Fye ne connaissait que trop bien la douleur de perdre un être cher…

Alors comme la plupart des nuits, Freya lui donna la poche de sang qui était sur son bureau, surveillant qu'il la buvait jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Et comme à chaque fois, Fye buvait, tiraillé entre le dégoût et la joie de sentir la vie couler en lui. Puis il se laissa aller dans son lit, Freya tirant les couvertures sur lui, fermant les fenêtres et tout ce qui pouvait le protéger contre la lumière du soleil. Tout comme sa sœur Tchii, Freya était une goule, mais connaissant plus Fye, elle veillait toujours à ce qu'il se nourrisse bien… Aussi parce que Ashura lui avait demandé… Étant donné qu'en ce moment il était pas mal occupé, il n'avait pas trop de temps à lui consacrer, ses subalternes ayant décidé de se révolter contre lui.  
Quand elle se fut assurée que tout allait bien, elle sortit en fermant la porte derrière elle. Bien sûr, elle ne le vit pas s'agiter violement, en proie à de douloureux souvenirs qui refaisaient surface dans ses rêves…  
_« Je vous en prie, mon frère va mourir, sauvez-le ! Je paierai n'importe quel prix mais sauvez-le !! »_

Kurogane sombrait dans des rêves étranges… Des rêves faits de souvenirs, des images floues lui revenant peu à peu. Il était là, dans la salle principale de son ancienne maison, à côté de son père qui lui enseignait son métier de chasseur de vampire.  
_« Il y a une règle importante que tu dois retenir, fils, tous les vampires ne sont pas forcément mauvais. Les chasseurs de vampires sont en quelque sorte des garants de la paix, ils éliminent les vampires qui sont dangereux, les autres, ils se doivent de leur laisser vivre leur vie.  
- Les vampires ne sont-ils pas tous dangereux ?  
- Non, et tu devrais le savoir, non ? »  
Il vit son père lui sourire tout en posant sa grande main d'homme au sommet de son crâne. Puis il se retourna en entendant le bruit de la porte d'entrée qui s'ouvrait, Kurogane se demandant qui cela pouvait bien être.  
« Ils tombent à pic, tiens, viens avec moi les accueillir, on fait une pause, d'accord ? »  
Son père se leva alors tout en continuant de lui sourire, cela devait être des amis… mais qui ?  
Avant que Kurogane ne puisse savoir, l'image se brouilla de nouveau.  
A présent il n'y avait que du bruit, des hurlements, il entendait les flammes se répandre, son père vociférer des ordres en vain. Puis l'odeur du sang, il se sentit tomber à terre, essayant désespérément d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait. Il perçut alors le froid du métal d'une lame se poser sur sa gorge, il était incapable de bouger, tout son corps lui faisait terriblement mal et quelque chose de lourd l'empêchait de bouger. Puis soudain une voix, un cri, la lame s'éloigna, quelqu'un s'était interposé, son aura rougeoyait sans qu'il se souvienne à qui elle appartenait.  
« Ne le tuez pas, je vous en prie, ce n'est encore qu'un enfant…  
- Un enfant qui va devenir bientôt un homme donc un danger pour moi, va-t'en, ta place n'est pas ici !!_

_- Ne faites pas ça, je vous en supplie, je vous paierai mais ne le tuez pas!_

_- Tu vas payer, dis-tu… ALORS MEURS !! »  
Kurogane sentit le sang chaud de la personne dégouliner sur son corps… Si seulement il pouvait bouger… Si seulement il pouvait ouvrir les yeux… Ouvrir les yeux… il devait ouvrir les yeux…_

Kurogane se réveilla en sursaut, avec une telle brutalité qu'il se redressa sur son lit, faisant sursauter la personne qui le veillait. Il retomba aussi vite, ses yeux se refermant lentement. Une main douce et chaude se posa sur son visage et il réussit à peine à percevoir le visage de Tomoyo penchée au-dessus de lui.  
« Ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve… Rendors-toi… »  
Sans qu'il n'ait besoin de réfléchir, son corps obéit à cet ordre, son esprit glissant vers un monde sans rêve…

A suivre...


	4. 3ème nuit: incompréhension

Disclaimer: Pour mon plus grand malheur Kurogane ne m'appartient pas... ce qui ne m'empêche pas de le faire tourner en bourrique le pauvre XD Etant donné que ma mémoire de poisson rouge a encore frappée, je vais répondre aux reviews ici ah oui et petite info, un infant est l'enfant spirituel d'un vampire, en gros celui qui l'a fait vampire est son sire/ maitre et l'autre son infant. Donc Ashura est le sire de Fye et Fye son infant je précise parce que ma bêta correctrice(que je remercie encore pour ce chapitre) m'a demandé ce que c'était :) voila reponse aux reviews!!

Zochan: je crois que ton voeux va se réaliser en partie dans ce chapitre encore un peu de patience XD

Butterflyellow: je suis ravis que ma fanfic te plaise j'espère que tu prendras autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à lire la tienne désolé pour le porblème de lecture je vais voir pour corriger ça dans ce chapitre saloperie de

Pinkilluminati: ah les fautes je compatis c'est pour ça que je me fait corriger XD désolé pour les 3 petits points, c'est une très mauvaises manies que j'ai (fui)

kuroxfyechan: rooh une clamp addict XD oui je sais que le début n'ai pas franchement super mais je suis ravis que le reste te plaise davantage XD pour ce qui est de ta question c'est secret pour le moment XD

Yume: raah alors toi ma ch'tite Yume!! Oui le déclic est un peu rapide mais bon tu comprendras bientôt pourquoi, pauvre Kurogane je vais lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs XD sinon tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux sur msn si t'ai sage je te spoilerai peut être XD

3ème nuit: incompréhension

Quand Kurogane se réveilla enfin d'une nuit agitée, il avait l'esprit embrumé et la bouche pâteuse comme s'il avait trop bu la veille. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes au moins qu'il se souvint de comment il avait pu se retrouver dans cet état. Cette saleté de vampire blond l'avait endormi après qu'il lui dise qu'il allait tuer son maître… Dès qu'il le reverrait, il lui ferait payer, sans aucun doute… Et il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il le revoie ce soir, il avait encore besoin d'informations… Comme s'il avait pu comme ça, du jour au lendemain, le trouver, son maître. Quel crétin ce vampire, s'il n'avait pas paniqué il n'en serait pas arrivé là…

Du coup, il eut beaucoup de mal pour récupérer toute la journée, Tomoyo lui avait gentiment dit qu'il fallait attendre que le sort de sommeil se dissipe totalement... la bonne blague… Il eut l'impression de traîner son corps et son cerveau toute la journée comme un fardeau trop lourd pour lui. Il détestait cette sensation de faiblesse alors qu'il se disciplinait depuis tant d'années, voilà qu'il ressemblait à une grosse larve… Impardonnable.

Cela faisait bien rire Tomoyo, au contraire, mais il n'avait vraiment pas la force (ni le courage) de répliquer. Déjà qu'il s'était levé à 14h… il avait dû attendre le coucher du soleil pour être totalement réveillé. En gros il avait comaté pendant 5 bonnes heures. Vraiment indigne d'un traqueur, lui avait dit faussement outrée la petite liseuse de rêves.  
Il avait alors décidé de partir pour de bon avant de céder à sa pulsion et de l'étriper sur place. Comme si ce n'était déjà pas assez difficile d'avoir à supporter l'autre crétin de blondinet. Il arriva donc au parc, en grognant sur tous ceux qui se permettaient de l'enquiquiner à longueur de temps. Et encore une fois il était là, assis sur le même banc, semblant l'attendre. Kurogane avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne comprenait pas son comportement, mais bon il y avait tant de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas… Comme le fait qu'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la fameuse nuit où ses parents avaient été tués… Il avait beau essayer de toute ses forces, seules des bribes lui revenaient, comme cette nuit dans son rêve… Son rêve… Qu'est ce qu'il aurait donné pour ne pas rêver de ça…

Il secoua vivement la tête, ce n'était pas le moment il avait d'autre chose à penser…  
Cette fois le blond ne semblait pas aller bien… Non seulement il avait l'air très triste mais en plus il avait l'air plus pâle que d'habitude. Il leva son œil à son approche, un regard terriblement triste à faire pâlir le diable en personne… et Kurogane était loin d'être le diable.  
« Tu es revenu… ? »  
La bonne blague, tiens… Genre il n'allait pas venir… Mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire, de toute façon il était sur les nerfs et déjà qu'il avait envie de le frapper pour le coup foireux qu'il lui avait fait la veille… Kurogane s'assit à côté de lui en grognant… Rester calme… Il devait rester calme…  
« Bien sur… je te signale que j'ai encore besoin de toi … le nom n'est pas suffisant… »  
« Et dire que je pensais que c'était pour mes beaux yeux, enfin bel œil, Kuro-chan je suis vexé »  
Kurogane soupira de nouveau, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à ça. Curieusement il se sentait nostalgique ce soir. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son rêve… Ou bien le fait qu'il approchait du but… Toujours était-il qu'il était différent ce soir, moins dur, plus rêveur… Ce qui n'échappa pas au regard attentif du blond mais qui préféra se taire. Il devinait sans peine ce qui le rendait comme ça mais il ne pouvait rien lui dire… Du moins pas pour l'instant. Même si au fond il serait préférable qu'il ne sache pas. Il soupira à son tour, cette situation devenait plus que gênante, il était sûr que Kurogane n'abandonnerait jamais, il était dans de beaux draps...  
« Kuro-chan... Es-tu... es-tu sûr que c'est mon sire qui a tué tes parents ? »  
Kurogane leva un sourcil intrigué, le blond se montrait bien trop curieux à son sens... Cependant quelque chose au fond de lui criait de lui dire... Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi d'ailleurs, ils étaient des étrangers, sans compter qu'il était un vampire... Un monstre buveur de sang... Mais son rêve ne cessait de le hanter et tout particulièrement la phrase qu'avait prononcée son père...  
« Tous les vampires ne sont pas forcément mauvais... »

Pourtant il n'avait aucun souvenir de ce moment, comme si tout un pan de sa mémoire avait été effacé... Mais comment, et par qui ? Depuis ces dix dernières années, il n'avait pas fait attention à ce point, sans doute parce qu'il s'était focalisé sur sa vengeance. Mais maintenant qu'il creusait le problème, il se rendait compte qu'il y n'y avait pas que le meurtre de ses parents qu'il avait oublié... Il y avait plein d'autres souvenirs...  
« Kuro-rin ? » Fye ne l'entendant pas l'appelait mais ce ne fut qu'au bout de trois fois que le brun réagit enfin, il n'était vraiment pas dans son assiette en ce moment, il devait y remédier au plus vite, sinon il le paierait de sa vie.  
« Est-il possible... pour un vampire d'effacer la mémoire de quelqu'un ? »  
Il s'était retourné pensif vers le blond, attendant presque désespérément la réponse. Il était quasiment sûr que le responsable était le meurtrier de ses parents...  
« Pas tout à fait... Il peut sceller des souvenirs précis... Pourquoi ? »  
« Comment peut-on se soustraire du sceau alors ? »  
Kurogane avait répondu à sa question de manière détournée parce qu'il ne voulait pas que le vampire devine son problème et s'en serve contre lui. Cependant Fye était loin d'être un imbécile même si parfois il se complaisait à le faire croire.  
« Il y a plusieurs manières... Soit le vampire retire le sceau, soit par sa mort, soit celui qui est victime du sceau doit forcer son esprit à s'en libérer... »  
« Forcer son esprit à s'en libérer... »  
Kurogane réfléchissait. Il n'y avait que cette solution possible dans l'immédiat, il ne pourrait pas tuer le vampire tant qu'il n'aurait pas retrouvé ses souvenirs, il en était quasi certain. Fye allait répliquer quelque chose quand soudain un groupe de quatre vampires fit son entrée dans le parc, troublant leur tranquillité éphémère. Kurogane porta la main sur la garde de son épée, prêt à se battre. A côté d'eux, Fye ressemblait vraiment à un ange tombé du ciel. Ces vampires-là avaient toutes les caractéristiques du vampire de base. Le regard mauvais, les crocs sortis avec un peu de sang en dégoulinant... Avec eux il n'était pas permis de douter. Kurogane n'attendit pas et se leva pour leur faire face.  
« Oh oh mais qu'avons-nous là... Un chasseur de vampire et un vampire ensemble... As-tu donc trahi ta race ? »

Fye ne répliqua pas. C'était bien inutile face à des vampires de leur espèce. Il se leva à son tour mais resta légèrement en retrait. Ces vampires étaient du genre à vouloir en découdre avec tout ce qui bouge. Cependant il détestait se battre sinon par nécessité... Et il sentait que là, il n'allait pas vraiment avoir le choix. Il jeta un coup d'œil en coin au brun. Celui-ci n'était pas vraiment en pleine forme, il semblait encore fatigué et ce pas forcément à cause de son sort de sommeil qui avait eu le temps de se dissiper...  
« Attendez voir... Ce ne serait pas le petit protégé de maître Ashura ? »  
« Ouais t'as raison c'est son infant... quelle aubaine ! »

« Fye allait répliquer mais Kurogane réagit avant lui et attaqua les vampires qui reculèrent étonnés mais se reprirent vite pour encercler le brun. Kurogane était affaiblit alors que les vampires étaient en pleine forme, il avait donc peu de chance face à eux mais sur le coup il ignora ce détail, s'il ne se battait pas il mourrait de toute façon. Fye ne put s'empêcher de porter sa main vers le bandeau qui cachait son orbite vide... Comme au rappel d'un souvenir douloureux... Ce jour où il avait perdu son œil... Ce jour où sa vie avait basculé de la lumière aux ténèbres...  
Kurogane se défendait bien mais les attaques des vampires devenaient de plus en plus précises. L'un deux lui donna un coup de pied en plein sur la colonne vertébrale qui eut pour effet de le faire chuter en lui coupant à moitié le souffle. Un autre allait l'attaquer avant même qu'il ne puisse se relever, mais Fye réagit plus vite. Avant que l'attaquant ne voie venir le danger, Fye lui avait transpercé la gorge avec ses ongles qui s'était allongés pour former des griffes longues et aussi dures que l'acier. Le vampire touché tomba en poussière, la gorge presque tranchée sous la violence du coup. La pupille de son œil s'était rétractée comme celle d'un chat et avait prit la couleur de l'or. On pouvait sentir sa colère à fleur de peau et les trois autres vampires encore en vie ne purent s'empêcher de reculer. Fye avança d'un pas toujours aussi menaçant, il était tout à fait capable de les battre et les vampires l'avaient bien compris, aucun d'eux ne l'avait vu arriver tellement il était rapide, ils n'avaient même pas senti son aura changer ni vu ses griffes apparaître. Ils préférèrent donc fuir devant autant de rage, ils avaient déjà perdu un camarade c'était bien suffisant.

Quand Kurogane se releva avec difficulté, s'appuyant sur son épée, une vive douleur traversa toute sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait eu de la chance de n'avoir rien de cassé mais il allait sûrement avoir de beaux hématomes pendant plusieurs jours. Il eut tout juste le temps de voir les griffes du blond disparaître et son œil reprendre sa couleur normale. Les émotions qui passèrent sur son visage changèrent en une fraction de seconde, passant d'une puissante colère à une forte inquiétude quand son regard se posa sur le brun. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour quand il avait vu le guerrier chuter au sol.  
Il voulut s'approcher de lui pour voir si tout allait bien, mais le brun recula d'un pas, son épée toujours sortie de son fourreau. Kurogane en avait eu pour son grade cette nuit, il ne laisserait pas un autre vampire l'approcher de trop près. Cependant il eut de nouveau l'impression de tomber dans ce gouffre que formait cet œil empli de tristesse, réveillant en lui quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à saisir. Avant qu'il n'ait le temps de prendre conscience de son geste, son bras avait déjà attrapé le blond par la taille, le rapprochant soudainement de lui. Les deux hommes restèrent un instant figés, ne sachant pas comment réagir à ce contact si étrange et tellement enivrant à la fois. La chaleur de l'autre, son cœur, son souffle de vie… Chacun écoutait le rythme de l'autre, appréciant finalement ce contact qui les faisait se sentir plus vivants.  
Mais comme tout a un début, tout a une fin, même si cette fois cela ne s'acheva par aucune volonté des deux hommes. Le blond se mit à trembler de plus en plus fort pour une raison qui au début échappa au brun. Mais en voyant son œil changer par intermittence de couleur, révélant ainsi sa vraie nature de vampire, le brun comprit. Le blond avait soif de sang mais il semblait résister de toutes ses forces à cet appel.  
Kurogane relâcha alors son étreinte, prit d'un dilemme. En toute logique, il devait le tuer, parce que ses tremblements révélaient une soif de sang ancienne, que le blond ne se nourrissait pas correctement et parce que sa résistance arrivait à saturation. Pourtant, il lui devait la vie, même si cela le dégoûtait, sans compter qu'il avait encore besoin de lui. Mais s'il le laissait partir ainsi, il risquait fort de s'en prendre à une victime innocente, voire de sombrer dans la folie. Le pire était qu'il en avait conscience, il recula de plusieurs pas, cherchant à mettre de la distance avec le guerrier qu'il ne voulait pas blesser, à aucun prix. Le problème était qu'à ce rythme il risquait de se dévoiler alors qu'il ne pouvait pas… pas encore…

Finalement Kurogane soupira, au final il n'y avait pas cinquante mille solutions, il fallait que le blond se nourrisse au plus vite et même si cela le répugnait, il n'avait pas le choix. Il tendit son poignet au blond qui le regarda interdit, c'était bien la dernière chose auquel il s'attendait de sa part, encore que… Non, impossible.  
« Je ne vais pas rester comme ça indéfiniment, magnes-toi » dit-il d'un ton volontairement agressif.  
Le blond n'ayant plus la capacité de formuler des pensées cohérentes, il obéit. Il prit doucement le poignet entre ses doigts puis planta le plus doucement possible ses dents dans sa chair pour s'abreuver de son sang. Il sentit le brun tressaillir mais trop tard, maintenant il ne pouvait plus reculer. Le blond sentit une douce euphorie l'envahir, au contact de ce sang si chaud, si empli de vie. Son corps semblait se réchauffer de l'intérieur, reprendre vie alors que les poches de sang ne lui avaient permis que de survivre brièvement. C'était comme si chaque parcelle de son corps se réveillait d'un long sommeil. Toute sa force, sa volonté de vivre passait en lui. Son sang avait un goût si délicieux, aussi capiteux que le meilleur des vins, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit un tel plaisir de se nourrir de sang. Si bien qu'il en oubliait le brun… Qui finit par le tirer par les cheveux avec force alors qu'il sentait sa vue se brouiller de plus en plus, ses forces le quittant. C'était alors que Fye prit conscience de son acte, il s'était abreuvé un peu trop du sang du brun, si celui-ci n'avait pas eu la force de l'arrêter, il aurait pu le tuer… Il s'arrêta alors, léchant une dernière fois la plaie pour la faire cicatriser de sa salive puis se redressa, le chasseur chuta alors dans ses bras. Il tenait à peine debout s'appuyant sur le vampire.  
« Espèce de crétin de vampire… Pff quelle idée à la con… mais au moins ta soif est calmée et je suis sûr que tu n'attaqueras personne contre ta volonté… »  
Sa voix ne ressemblait plus qu'à un murmure, sa tête appuyée sur son épaule, son souffle chaud caressant sa joue, le faisant légèrement trembler. C'était donc pour ça qu'il lui avait donné son sang, parce qu'il avait peur qu'il s'en prenne à quelqu'un… Sauf qu'il le connaissait bien mal, Fye aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'attaquer une victime innocente. Mais peu importe, il fallait qu'il ramène le brun chez lui, il était anémié, il fallait qu'il reprenne des forces.  
« Appuies-toi sur moi, je vais te ramener chez toi… »

Kurogane ne chercha pas à comprendre comment le blond pourrait savoir où il vivait, il gardait ses dernières forces pour rester éveillé et ne pas être un poids mort, c'était déjà assez humiliant comme ça. Son bras gauche passa autour du cou du blond qui l'attrapa par la taille, le maintenant à présent tout contre lui. Un instant ils tremblèrent en chœur, retrouvant cette sensation de proximité ressentie quelques minutes plus tôt. Leurs regards se croisèrent, rouge sang contre bleu azur, le chasseur contre le vampire. Chacun se sentait envoûté, ils se perdaient dans leurs regards, cherchant une quelconque réponse à une question muette. Bientôt avant qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte leurs lèvres se touchèrent, baiser léger et timide, mais qui signifiait tellement de chose pour eux deux que tout devait séparer. Fye posa sa main sur la joue chaude du brun, approfondissant ce contact si enivrant, il sentait encore l'odeur de son sang, la chaleur de son corps, la vie circuler dans ses veines. Puis le contact cessa, les laissant brûlants comme si la fièvre s'était emparée d'eux. Le blond soupira, cela ne rimait à rien, il n'y avait pas d'issue possible, lui il était un vampire, une créature que Kurogane détestait plus que tout, qu'il rêvait d'étriper et pourtant… Si seulement….  
Il s'étonnait même qu'il ne l'ait pas repoussé violemment, sans doute n'avait-il pas assez de force pour ça, il semblait prêt à s'endormir à chaque seconde. Il commença à marcher lentement pour que le brun puisse suivre ses mouvements mais évita son regard. Il ne voulait pas que le brun le regarde de nouveau, sinon il ne pourrait sans doute pas résister à ses yeux brûlant comme un brasier incandescent.

Le trajet de retour se fit donc dans un silence lourd et pesant, à couper au couteau, heureusement que le brun n'était qu'à moitié conscient sinon cela l'aurait vite agacé, mais s'était tout juste s'il sentait le sol sous ses pieds. Fye le traînait presque, c'était affligeant, lui le meilleurs chasseur de vampire de la ville, réduit à être raccompagné chez lui par l'une de ses proies. Finalement Fye commença à fredonner une mélodie qui lui était étrangement familière sans qu'il n'arrive à se souvenir où il avait bien pu l'entendre. Encore une chose qu'il avait oubliée, semblait-il. C'était étrange de remarquer que depuis qu'il côtoyait le vampire, il se rendait compte qu'il y avait énormément de choses qu'il avait oubliées, et chose surprenante, la plupart des choses étaient liées à lui, à ce vampire… Au son de sa voix si claire et si douce, il se sentait glisser dans un demi 

rêve, il sentait la chaleur d'une main dans la sienne, entendait un rire frais et agréable, et toujours cette mélodie, encore et toujours…  
C'est tout juste alors qu'il sentit Fye le lâcher pour le glisser dans les bras de quelqu'un, une voix, Amateratsu, qui remerciait Fye de l'avoir ramené… Pourquoi faisait-elle ça ? C'est tout juste encore s'il sentit Fye partir, il voulut lever la main pour le retenir, il avait besoin de comprendre… Quelque chose lui échappait… Il lui échappait… Mais il n'en avait plus la force…  
Il dormait déjà profondément quand sa tête toucha son oreiller et que Tomoyo resta près de lui pour le veiller un moment, bandant la plaie de son poignet, formée de deux petites croûtes à peine distinctes. Un étrange sourire était tracé sur son visage, comme s'il se rappelait de quelque chose, de quelque chose qu'il avait longtemps perdu…

La suite dans 15 jours!! fui


	5. 4ème nuit : Partie 1 : Passé

Disclaimer: Bonjour à tous (ou bonsoir) Oui je sais je suis affreusement en retard... Mais disons que j'ai eu une fin de mois de Juin et un début de mois de Juillet particulièrement sportif... Donc pour m'y remettre se fut hard sans compter que le chapitre en lui même m'a donné pas mal de fil à retordre

Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et pardon d'avance si j'ai put oublier de répondre à certaines personnes. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que vous n'allez pas m'étriper sur place TT Je vous retiens pas plus, bonne lecture à tous!!

Ps: je maudis ffnet et sa mise en page!! "sort"

Quatrième nuit, première partie: Memories

_Kurogane rentra en trombe dans le salon alors qu'il venait de finir sa séance d'entraînement avec son père. Il était particulièrement heureux aujourd'hui, son père lui avait enfin montré sa botte secrète en lui disant qu'avec de l'entraînement il saurait sûrement l'égaler, voir le surpasser. Un immense sourire était tracé sur son visage et il avait une furieuse envie de sauter partout mais__,__ il se força au calme en entrant, tout particulièrement en voyant sa mère dans la pièce. Elle était à genoux sur le sol, le tapis du salon avait été relevé et en s'approchant d'avantage, Kurogane put discerner un trou peu profond. La longue robe blanche de sa mère lui donnait un air presque fantomatique contrastant avec le sombre de ses longs cheveux noirs qui tombaient en cascade autour d'elle. Elle semblait tellement absorbée parce qu'elle faisait qu'elle ne l'entendit pas rentrer, et ce n'est que quand il se pencha au dessus d'elle pour voir ce qu'elle faisait qu'elle sursauta, émergeant de ses pensées._

_« Tu m'as fait peur Kurogane, tu as fini de t'entraîner avec ton père ? »_

_« Oui maman qu'est ce que tu fais ? »_

_Il jeta un coup d'œil en direction du trou et vit des photos et un carnet. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas. Sa mère sourit alors tout en tenant une photo dans ses mains._

_« Je mets cela en lieu sur, pour le futur. »_

_« Le futur ? Pourquoi ? Tu as vu quelque chose ? »_

_« En quelque sorte, tu comprendras en temps voulu. »_

_Elle déposa alors la dernière photo et replaça une dalle par dessus le trou pour le cacher puis__,__ remit le tapis à sa place. Kurogane essaya de voir quelles photos elle avait déposé mais trop tard…_

Kurogane ouvrit les yeux, le soleil traversant les volets de la pièce. Il se demanda comment il avait atterrit dans son lit alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qui s'était exactement passé la nuit précédente. Le visage du vampire blond réapparut alors à mesure qu'il se réveillait totalement. Il se souvenait d'avoir parlé avec lui dans le parc, des vampires étaient venus les attaquer… et il l'avait protégé, ou plutôt sauvé. A cette simple pensée, il sentit un frisson le traverser. Pourquoi lui avait-il sauvé la vie alors qu'il était un chasseur de vampire et qu'il aurait put le tuer à tout moment ? Décidément il n'arrivait pas à cerner les pensées du vampire, chaque action qu'il faisait lui échappait totalement. C'était comme essayer de capturer de l'eau dans ses mains.

Il grogna puis se releva, il était enveloppé dans un yukata et quand l'une des manches glissa, il entraperçut un petit pansement au niveau de son poignet. Quand il le toucha du bout des doigts, les souvenirs de la nuit passée déferlèrent… La douleur de ses dents s'enfonçant dans son poignet, son sang s'écoulant lentement hors de lui, lui faisant perdre pieds… Et plus encore le goût des lèvres froides du vampire sur les siennes, sa main caressant sa joue, son corps contre le sien… Il trembla de tout son corps ne comprenant pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Le pire dans tout dans tout ça était que cela ne le dégoûtait pas plus que ça, alors qu'il avait donné son sang délibérément à un vampire ; certes pour l'empêcher de tuer, mais tout de même. Sans compter ce qui s'en était suivi … Le blond avait-il profité de ses faiblesses passagères ? Il ne savait plus vraiment. De plus il l'avait ramené chez lui alors que logiquement, il ne devait pas savoir où il vivait, il ne lui avait rien dit. Devait-il alors considérer qu'il l'avait suivit, voir épié ? Kurogane se prit la tête dans les mains, il ne comprenait plus rien. Avant la seule chose qui lui importait était de se venger du vampire qui avait massacré sa famille, quitte à tuer tout les vampires qui se dresseraient sur sa route.

Mais depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré… Il avait à présent le sentiment que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, comme si sa vengeance avait été dictée par quelqu'un… Qu'il veuille se venger était normal mais à un tel degré… Si Amateratsu et Tomoyo ne l'avait pas réfréné pendant toutes ces années, que serait il devenu ? Et maintenant voilà que ce vampire débarquait dans sa vie et chamboulait tout son mode de penser par sa conduite étrange et indiscernable.

Bon il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose pour retrouver intégralité de sa mémoire puisque, c'était ça le principal problème, il n'en pouvait plus de rester ainsi dans le flou… et peut comprendrait-il enfin pourquoi Fye agissait de la sorte. Le vampire lui avait d'ailleurs donné de précieux indices, il lui avait dit que sa mémoire avait dû être scellée et que pour briser le sort, il fallait un choc émotionnel suffisamment fort. Mais où pourrait-il trouver ça ? Il se leva et commença à tourner en rond dans sa chambre tel un lion en cage. Il n'en pouvait plus de ne pas savoir et de ne pas comprendre, qu'avait il bien put faire pour mériter tout ça... Il passa alors près de sa commode et prit entre ses doigts la photo encadré où sa mère lui faisait un grand sourire plein de tendresse, et où son père lui lançait son éternel regard franc et droit. Il lui manquait tellement tous les deux... rien que de penser à leur disparition lui infligeait une douleur sans nom. Cette photo avait réussit à échapper à l'incendie de sa maison, le soir de leur mort parce qu'elle avait été offerte quelques jours plus tôt aux parents d'Amateratsu et de Tomoyo, leur mère étant sa tante, morte elle aussi ce soir là... tant de chasseurs étaient morts, tant de familles décimées... Tout ça à cause d'eux, les vampires...

Il serra les poings, reposant la photo pour éviter de briser le cadre et de répandre le verre, mais la souffrance et la soif de vengeance affluaient de nouveau. Il secoua vivement la tête, il ne devait plus être comme ça, plus jamais, non il ne voulait plus être ce monstre assoiffé de rage et de colère. Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil en direction de la photo et réfléchit à ce que ses parents auraient voulu qu'il fasse. L'image de sa mère, déposant des biens dans la trappe sous le tapis lui revint alors en mémoire.

Il en avait rêvé cette nuit, encore un souvenir enfoui au plus profond de son esprit. Sa mère avait déposé des objets en prévision du futur... Avait-elle deviné ce qui allait lui arriver ? Que sa mémoire serait pervertie ? Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net, il devait retourner là bas.

Il fila telle une tornade en direction de la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche froide, histoire d'être totalement réveillé. Il revint ensuite dans sa chambre pour s'habiller et prendre ses affaires puis passa par la cuisine, attrapant un sushi qui lui faisait les yeux doux sur le plan de travail et sortit de la maison, sous les regards étonnés de Tomoyo et Soma qui se demandaient bien ce qui passait par la tête du guerrier.

Le soleil terminait sa course dans le ciel, les étoiles commençant à peindre le ciel qui lentement, s'assombrissait, Kurogane s'élançant sous une lune naissante entre les rues de Tokyo, emporté par ses souvenirs. Voilà dix ans qu'il n'était pas revenu dans cette maison. Ce jour-là, il s'était réveillé chez Amateratsu qui lui avait alors tout raconté. Bien sur il avait gardé la maison à son nom, mais n'avait jamais eu le courage d'y retourner tant la douleur était profonde… ah moins que ce ne soit son désir de vengeance qui l'avait obnubilé durant toute ces années. Toujours était-il qu'il y retournait en courant, le cœur gros d'appréhension

Finalement au détour d'une rue il parvint enfin à sa destination, après une bonne demi-heure de trajet. Il resta un instant pétrifié devant ce qui restait, une bâtisse en ruine. Il poussa la lourde grille en fer, et entra dans la cour. Il ferma un instant les yeux, ses souvenirs se transposant avec la réalité, cherchant à l'effacer, elle qui semblait être tant cruelle. Bientôt il arriva devant l'entrée, dont la porte semblait avoir été défoncée à coup de hache, ne laissant que des lambeaux de bois accrochés sur les charnières.

Il enjamba alors les débris, le laissant ainsi face à quelque chose de bien plus horrible. L'intérieur de la maison était indescriptible, tout avait brûlé, tout n'était plus que cendre et ruine. Du sang séché parsemait encore les murs et le sol, vague souvenir de ce qui s'était passé en ces lieux, maintenant rongés par les ténèbres. Il arriva enfin au centre de la pièce, cherchant la trappe qu'il avait vu dans son rêve. Un vague morceau de tapis avait survécu, tout comme la table qui était auparavant posée par dessus. Il poussa les objets et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Elle était presque invisible aux yeux de tous et Kurogane finit par allumer sa lampe torche pour y voir davantage dans la pénombre qui l'envahissait. Il glissa ses doigts le long du loquet puis ouvrit la trappe et plongea sa main à l'intérieur, sortant les objets qui s'y trouvaient.

Par chance, les flammes ne semblaient pas l'avoir atteinte les objets avait été parfaitement conservés. Il y avait un carnet plein de notes, parsemé de l'écriture fine et souple de sa mère et des photos… beaucoup de photos. Il en prit une au hasard… et resta complètement figé sur place, à tel point qu'il faillit la lâcher sous le choc. Il y avait trois personnes sur la photo. Lui tout d'abord, âgé de quinze ans environ, sûrement avant la nuit maudite, son grand sourire encore innocent et naïf, à jamais immortalisé. C'était les deux autres personnes présentes qui lui faisaient un tel effet, il pouvait reconnaître Fye, avec son bandeau sur son œil gauche, un vague sourire tracé sur son visage, malgré que la douleur semblait toujours se refléter dans son œil bleu. Il avait la main gauche posé sur l'épaule du brun et de l'autre enlaçait son double parfait… ou presque. Parce que lui avait encore ses deux yeux bleu et n'avait l'air en rien d'un vampire, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Fye. Lui aussi souriait, d'un sourire doux et amical qui semblait vouloir lui transpercer le cœur et l'âme… Pourquoi… qui était il ?

Soudain une douleur sans nom lui transperça le crâne, sa vue se brouilla et il se sentit lentement chuter sur le sol froid…

--

_-Kurogane !! Peux-tu venir ici s'il te plait ?_

_Kurogane arrêta de s'amuser avec le morceau de bambou dont il se servait comme épée et courut vers son père qui l'appelait. Deux adolescents parfaitement identiques étaient debout à coté de lui, main dans la main. Kurogane était étonné, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait des jumeaux._

_-Voici les fils de Madame Flowright, elle s'est blessée hier pendant une chasse et m'a demandé de continuer leur entraînement vu qu'elle va être bloquée pendant un moment. Voici Fye et Yuui. Les garçons, voici mon fils Kurogane. _

_Kurogane leur sourit, pas intimidé, heureux d'avoir semble t'il des compagnons d'entraînement…_

--

_-Monsieur Suwa !! Dame Flowright a été tuée par des vampires !! On ne sait pas où sont ses fils !!_

_Kurogane sentit son père se raidir à coté de lui. Il s'inquiétait tout comme lui, il espérait que les jumeaux n'étaient pas morts, qu'ils allaient revenir discuter et s'entraîner avec lui…_

--

_-Voilà ce qui s'est passé…_

_La voix d'un des jumeaux résonnait dans le salon, c'est ce qui l'interpella et le fit descendre les marches quatre à quatre à une vitesse affolante. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée du salon son père était assis à la table, l'air sérieux et en face de lui un des jumeaux mais impossible de savoir lequel s'était. Un seul… cela voulait il dire que l'autre était… Kurogane resta figé sur place, attendant avec appréhension. _

_-Je suppose que ce ne fût pas une décision facile… avec une telle blessure c'est vrai qu'il serait sans doute mort… Mais demander à cette homme d'en faire un vampire… comment va Yuui ?_

_- Je ne sais pas trop… ses pensées me sont totalement fermées. Il accepte mon sang mais ça s'arrête là. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, je continuerai. _

_Kurogane soupira intérieurement de soulagement, ils étaient vivants. Mais… Yuui, un vampire ? Il s'avança davantage pour mieux entendre et c'est alors qu'il aperçut une forme dans la pénombre du couloir. Il s'approcha encore plus et vit alors que s'était Yuui. Un bandeau recouvrait son œil gauche, il était replié sur lui même, ses bras serrant ses genoux contre lui avec crispation, son œil droit semblant regarder le vide._

_-Yuui ?_

_Il leva alors la tête étonné, comme si la voix du brun l'avait ramené à la réalité. Kurogane s'avança alors inquiet. Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans un tel état, lui qui était toujours si souriant, qu'avait-il bien put se passer ? Il s'assit à ses cotés et passa son bras autour de ses épaules, cherchant à le réconforter. Bientôt le blond se laissa glisser entre ses bras, secoué par de violents sanglots qu'il n'arrivait plus à retenir._

--

_Kurogane regarda sa mère, penché au dessus du lit de Fye, qui semblait se débattre, secoué par une violente fièvre. Il ne savait pas que ce qu'il s'était passé, juste, qu'il s'était évanoui alors qu'ils s'entraînaient tout les trois. Sentant qu'il avait de la fièvre, il avait appelé sa mère qui était à son chevet depuis un bon moment déjà. Il finit par sortir de la pièce, resté ainsi à attendre ne ferait qu'empirer les choses. Il croisa alors Yuui qui attendait dans la cours, la tête baissée, les bras croisés, ses mains se serrant à lui en faire blanchir les phalanges. Voilà maintenant un mois que Yuui était devenu un vampire. Dès que la nuit tombait, il venait les rejoindre et Kurogane tout comme Fye restait debout le plus tard possible pour lui tenir le plus possible compagnie. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de toujours se sentir seul et Kurogane s'en rendait bien compte, Yuui était toujours là sans être là comme s'il pensait toujours à autre chose. Il leva les yeux à son approche, un regard triste et perdu qui donnait envie qu'on le prenne dans ses bras. _

_-Ma mère s'occupe de lui, il ira bientôt mieux._

_-Tout ça c'est ma faute._

_Kurogane se rapprocha de Yuui, intrigué, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Il plongea son regard de flamme dans l'œil bleu du blond à la recherche d'une réponse. En temps ordinaire, Kurogane lui aurait sans doute arraché ses paroles de force. Mais là, il sentait qu'il fallait qu'il parle de lui même, il y avait bien trop chose qu'il gardait enfermé dans son cœur depuis qu'il était devenu un vampire Et elles sortirent d'elle même, comme si Yuui était en train de briser le mur de silence qu'il avait érigé autour de lui pour se protéger du reste du monde._

_"S'il n'était pas obligé de me donner son sang, il n'en serait pas là... Si seulement il m'avait laissé mourir..."_

_Kurogane le regarda plus que surpris, il s'était attendu à quelque chose de ce genre. A chaque fois qu'il plongeait son regard dans celui du blond, il y lisait toujours culpabilité, désir de mort, et douleur sans fin. Cependant, lâché ces mots le mettaient plus en colère qu'autre chose. Avant qu'il ne s'en rende compte lui même, il avait plaqué sa main contre le mur sur lequel était appuyé le vampire, à peine à quelques centimètres de son visage. Yuui sursauta à ce geste inattendu, ainsi que part la soudaine proximité du jeune homme. Lui qui s'était crée un mur invisible autour du monde entier, le voir si près de lui le mettait extrêmement mal à l'aise, sans compter ses yeux rouges qui semblaient chercher à le transpercer de part en part._

_« Tu n'as pas le droit de dire une chose pareil, ton frère serait très triste de t'entendre dire de telles paroles »_

_Yuui détourna les yeux mal à l'aise. Il savait bien cela mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de souhaiter la mort, parce que quoi qu'il faisait, il avait toujours l'impression d'être un fardeau pour son frère, pour Kurogane, pour ses parents… et bien plus encore, il n'avait plus l'impression de faire partit de leur vie. Il venait les voir plus parce qu'il le devait que vraiment parce qu'il le voulait. _

_Finalement Kurogane s'éloigna mais son regard ne cessait de le scruter, de le détailler. Quelque chose en lui en profita pour faire surface alors qu'il aurait plus que tout aimé qu'elle reste cachée au plus profond de lui. Oui cette chose qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était, vampire… Des tremblements violent prirent possession de son être, sa vue se brouilla, il serait tombé au sol si Kurogane ne l'avait pas rattrapé. C'est alors que Yuui se rendit compte à quel point le garçon avait grandit. Quand il s'était rencontré cinq ans plus tôt, Kurogane n'avait que dix ans et faisait presque une tête de moins que lui. Maintenant il était aussi grand que lui, et bientôt il le dépasserait en taille comme en stature, promettant d'être aussi fort et carré que son père. _

_Yuui essaya de se relever avec peine, mais la soif de sang était bien trop forte, il devait se nourrir, sauf que son frère était malade… Kurogane l'aida à se relever, et à son grand étonnement lui tendit son poignet. Yuui releva son œil vers lui, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien lui passer par la tête. Mais son regard était toujours aussi sérieux et dur, montrant sa grande détermination à faire ce qu'il voulait._

_« A chaque fois que ton frère ne pourra pas te nourrir, c'est moi qui le ferais c'est d'accord ?_

_« Je… Pourquoi ?_

_« Parce que moi non plus je ne veux pas que tu meurs…_

--

_Flamme, cendre, explosion. Cris, hurlement, de douleur, de rage de colère… Tout résonnait dans sa tête. Voilà sa première véritable bataille contre des vampires et il fallait que ce soit dans de telles conditions, que ce soit alors qu'ils attaquaient chez lui. La voix de son père vibrait comme le tonnerre alors qu'il vociférait des ordres aux autres chasseurs qui étaient venus se réfugier chez eux. Pourquoi les vampires attaquaient ils ainsi tous les chasseurs ? Comment cela se faisait il qu'ils étaient si nombreux ? Plus Kurogane cherchait, moins il comprenait. Ce fut sa mère qui le sortit de ses pensées, posant sa main délicate sur son épaule, son regard inquiet se portant sur lui et Fye qui était près de lui. Heureusement que Yuui n'était pas là, en espérant qu'il ne lui soit pas arrivé quelque chose… _

_A cette pensée Kurogane trembla de tout son corps, il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur, pas après qu'il ait réussit à le convaincre de continuer à vivre… Non, il avait confiance en lui, il était sur qu'il s'en sortirait, il n'en avait pas l'air, mais il savait parfaitement se battre, le soir où il avait perdu son œil avait été un gros coup de malchance… une malchance qui avait faillit lui faire perdre la vie…_

_« Vous devez partir… »_

_Kurogane sursauta, la voix de sa mère s'était élevé furtivement, une immense inquiétude contenue. Elle avait beau se maitriser, Kurogane voyait bien que sa mère avait peur, peur que les vampires les envahissent et les tuent tous. Cependant…_

_« Je ne peux pas partir et vous laisser, je sais aussi me battre, je peux défendre cet endroit autant que vous ! »_

_Son père se retourna alors, regardant son fils sous toutes les coutures puis sourit. Un mince filet de sang coulait le long de son visage, le combat était féroce, si féroce qu'il avait été blessé, lui, le dragon de Suwa. Il soupira, son fils était courageux, il voulait se battre et c'était normal. Il s'avança vers lui d'un pas rapide et posa sa grande main sur sa tête. Combien de fois avait il fait cela ? Seulement son fils avait bien grandit, plus vite qu'il ne l'avait cru._

_« Tu dois partir, pour préserver notre avenir. »_

_« Mais je… »_

_« Je sais que tu es fort, et que tu le deviendras encore plus, bien plus que moi, et c'est pourquoi tu ne dois pas rester plus longtemps ici. »_

_Kurogane hésita, regardant tour à tour ses parents. Finalement c'est quand il sentit la main de Fye dans la sienne qu'il se décida, même s'il n'approuvait pas ce choix._

_Le jeune homme se retourna, croisant le regard triste de Fye qui lui disait qu'ils devaient les écouter, puis lança un dernier regard vers sa famille qui le regardait, toujours avec ce sourire paisible et doux. _

_Ensemble ils s'élancèrent, parmi les flammes qui envahissaient la maison, un incendie impossible à maitriser. Bientôt de nouveaux cris résonnèrent, des cris de victoire, des cris de défaites, des cris de peur et de rage, des cris de souffrance et de peine… Puis soudain un craquement, une bruit de chute, les yeux du jeune homme se trouble… Quand il rouvre les yeux, il grimace de douleur, une poutre lui est tombé sur les jambes, il n'arrive plus à bouger. Il lève faiblement les yeux et voit Fye près de lui qui le regarde inquiet. Il n'entend presque plus rien, ses oreilles bourdonnent à cause du choc. Puis soudain une ombre, Fye se retourne se met entre lui et cet étrange personne qui vient d'arriver. Kurogane n'arrive pas à le voir, il ne voit que son sourire mauvais. Il veut crier, bouger, mais la douleur du choc et la poutre qui entrave ses jambes l'en empêche._

_Un cri, le corps de Fye chute au sol, son sang se répand sur l'adolescent qui reste pétrifié de peur et d'angoisse. Mais ce n'est pas que sa douleur, il sent la sienne, celle de Yuui, elle lui transperce le cœur et les entrailles. Une main se pose sur son front, un regard dur et froid le foudroie. Kurogane ne le voit pas bien, il ne voit qu'un symbole cousu sur son vêtement, une chauve souris rouge sur fond noir, rouge comme le sang, noir comme la mort. Des images défilent, des images des jumeaux, elles tournoient dans sa tête pour finalement disparaitre… Ses yeux se brouillent de nouveau et il sombre dans le néant…_

--

Kurogane ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Des gouttelettes de sueurs perlaient sur son front, dévalant peu à peu de son visage, souvenir des dernières choses qu'il avait vu, de ses souvenirs… Son cœur battait tel un tambour, si fort, qu'il serait sortit de son corps s'il avait put. Il essaya de se relever, mais ses sens étaient encore perturber par ses visions. Soudain une ombre passe, une main fine se tend vers lui. Perdu entre le songe et la réalité, Kurogane se relève brusquement, se jetant sur l'inconnu. Son corps est bien frêle et léger comparer au sien, il n'a aucun mal à le coincer sous lui, attrapant d'une main ses poignet, de l'autre sortant son poignard. La lumière de la lune passe alors sur lui, lui permettant enfin de voir l'inconnu. Il se fige alors, son poignard arrêté à peine à quelques millimètres de l'œil de Fye, ou plutôt, de Yuui…

(Don't kill me please TT)


	6. 4ème nuit : partie 2: Pourquoi?

Disclaimer: Pour mon plus grand malheur(et sa plus grande joie) Kurogane ne m'appartient pas, ni aucun autre personnage de Clamp TT. Voici la seconde partie de "Quatrième nuit". Un grand merci, pour toutes les reviews. Aussi un grand merci à ma zo-chan adorée, qui a toujours la patience de lire mes blocs fui au loin

Butterflyellows: j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant, tes comm's me font vraiment plaisir

Yuyu: fait gaffe à pas traiter Kurogane de boulet ou tu vas avoir affaire à moi !! sort

kuroxfyechan Encore désolé pour l'attente... cette fois j'ai été un peu plus vite. Pour ce qui est de son oeil... relit les flash back, mais bon c'est vrai que c'est assez subjectif je n'ai pas encore expliqué comment Yuui est devenu un vampire... Au prochain chapitre peut être mode sadique on

Hoshi-uchiwa: tu voulais la suite la voila!!

Kurogane arrêta tout mouvement, alors que la lune dévoilait à ses yeux son agresseur potentiel. Sauf que cet agresseur n'était que Fye, qui le fixait à la fois effrayé et résigné. Allait-il finalement le tuer ici, dans l'ancienne maison de la famille des Suwa, qui à présent tombait en ruine ? Kurogane le regardait à la fois étonné et empli de colère. Maintenant il savait, maintenant il comprenait pourquoi il avait agit ainsi depuis leur rencontre dans le parc… Et ce savoir lui faisait terriblement mal, parce que dans son ignorance il aurait pu blesser un être cher. Colère envers lui-même … mais aussi envers Fye qui ne lui avait rien dit, le guidant vers des pistes floues, le laissant dans cette ignorance… Pourquoi ? Avait-il donc toujours envie de mourir ? Mourir de sa main ?

Il planta vivement sa dague dans le sol froid et délabré, à peine à quelques millimètres du visage de Fye qui sursauta sous l'impact de son geste. Kurogane bouillait de rage il le sentait bien, mais ne savait pas trop quoi faire ou dire pour l'apaiser. Soudain, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir, celui-ci avait posé sa tête sur son torse, frappant de son poing le sol. Le silence lourd et mélancolique s'acheva enfin, brisé par un Kurogane qui n'était pas beaucoup plus avancé qu'avant que ses souvenirs ne reviennent. En fait s'était devenu bien pire…

« Pourquoi… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

Fye tressaillit vivement. Comment pourrait-il répondre à une telle question ? L'esprit du brun connecté au sien lui renvoyait ses propres souvenirs, souvenirs d'un passé désormais à jamais révolu. Il était à la fois heureux et malheureux. Heureux d'avoir retrouvé cet homme qui avait tant compté à ses yeux, mais malheureux de ne pas pouvoir l'aider à résoudre son conflit intérieur. Il voulut caresser ses cheveux pour tenter de le calmer, mais même le toucher lui semblait douloureux. Voila tellement longtemps qu'il avait espéré en vain, tout en fuyant son passé dans sa propre souffrance égoïste…

Kurogane releva finalement la tête prenant alors conscience de la position inconfortable où il était, là, assit à califourchon sur le blond qui ne pouvait rien faire sinon attendre et espérer qu'il ne le rejetterait pas. Le chasseur de vampire se leva alors, pour se laisser glisser contre le mur, ramenant ses jambes vers lui, enfouissant son visage dans ses grandes mains. Une souffrance qui avait dormit pendant près de 10 ans se réveillait en lui, lui déchirant le cœur et les entrailles. Ce n'était pas Fye qui se tenait près de lui mais Yuui, pour cause, Fye était mort, mort en voulant protéger sa vie de l'homme qui avait commandité le massacre de presque tous les chasseurs de vampires de Tokyo.

Pourquoi était-il en vie alors que Fye était mort ? Pourquoi aurait il eut le droit de vivre et pas lui ? Parce qu'il n'était alors pas encore un chasseur ? Parce qu'à ses yeux il n'avait été qu'un gosse qui ne méritait même pas qu'on le tue ? Trop de question sans réponse possible tournoyait dans sa tête, sans qu'il ne puisse y répondre. Une chose était sur cependant, Kurogane ne s'était jamais senti aussi misérable de toute sa vie.

Fye, ou plutôt Yuui, sentait sa souffrance et l'a comprenait mieux que quiconque. Il le sentait car malgré les dix années écoulées, le lien qui s'était crée entre eux était toujours là ou plutôt endormi. Il c'était éveillé, quand la veille, Kurogane avait décidé de lui donner son sang, comme par le passé de son plein gré. Il se leva alors silencieusement et s'approcha du brun, cherchant à trouver une solution pour le calmer.

« Je te déteste sale vampire » Cracha le guerrier.

Yuui sourit tristement. Il savait qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot, qu'il s'agissait juste d'un moyen d'évacuer sa colère plus que justifiée; dernier signe du chasseur inflexible qui n'avait pas hésité à tuer bien des vampires, ampli d'une haine sans nom envers eux.

« Tu as toute les raisons du monde pour… Kurogane. »

Celui-ci leva alors les yeux, regard d'un enfant perdu et désemparé, les yeux du jeune garçon de quinze ans qui avait vu sa vie détruite en l'espace d'une simple nuit. C'était aussi le même regard que le jour où il lui avait fait part de son désir de mourir, un regard aussi brûlant que les flammes d'un brasier. Kurogane prit une grande inspiration et se força au calme, la colère ne le mènerait nulle part il ne le savait que trop bien, surtout si ça concernait ce vampire… Son vieil ami…

Et puis, même s'il était triste, même s'il était terriblement en colère, une part de lui était heureuse… Parce que Yuui était là, près de lui, Yuui était toujours vivant, il n'avait pas tout perdu…

Finalement Yuui s'assit près de lui et le prit dans ses bras, de la même manière que Kurogane l'avait fait quand il était revenu avec son œil en moins, transformé en vampire, totalement perdu. Le chasseur se laissa aller contre lui. Il avait beau joué les durs, il avait malgré tout un cœur et des sentiments. Ce que Yuui faisait lui procurait le plus grand bien. Voila bien trop longtemps qu'il s'était privé de contact humain, qu'il s'était renfermé dans sa carapace… Cette protection qui commençait à se briser, ou peut être était ce leur deux carapaces ?

Parce que Kurogane l'avait sentit à travers leur lien, mais aussi pendant ces quelques nuits passées en sa compagnie. Yuui était seul, terriblement seul… Et le retrouver après 10 ans avait été comme une lueur d'espoir dans sa vie si morne… Lien si fort, tellement réciproque… deux âmes qui s'était perdu de vue pour mieux se retrouver… Maintenant, ils ne voulaient plus se quitter…

Kurogane se détacha pourtant de cette étreinte, totalement apaisé malgré ses souvenirs qui le hantait toujours… Mais il y ferait face, il n'était pas homme à fuir, et encore moins quand il s'agissait de son passé. Il se releva alors, et tendit sa main vers le blond qui le regarda d'abord étonné, puis la prit en souriant. Kurogane, le tira alors pour le remettre debout, près de lui. Ses yeux dérivèrent alors vers la trappe et son contenu. Il se baissa pour le ramasser, arrêtant son regard un bref instant vers la photo qui lui avait permis de retrouver ses souvenirs puis la rangea.

« Viens sortons d'ici. »

Kurogane sortit rapidement comme s'y un danger y régnait encore. Mais après tout n'avait-il pas fui cet endroit pendant dix ans ? Yuui le suivit sans rien dire, sentant tout autant la tension qui planait encore dans cette maison. Il n'avait pas été là, mais il avait tout vu, doublement même, autant à travers les yeux de son frère que ceux du brun. Il avait vu ce vampire, ce meurtrier s'avancer, il l'avait vu transpercer son frère de son épée, sentit son corps mourir, la culpabilité le rongeant d'être si impuissant… Puis il avait sentit le vide en Kurogane, il avait vu ses souvenirs s'échapper de lui pour finalement l'oublier.

Le chasseur s'arrêta un instant dans ce qu'il restait de la cours, pour regarder la maison une dernière fois, lui jeter un dernier regard empli de tristesse.

« Voila dix ans que je n'étais pas venu…peut être aurai- je dû revenir plus tôt… »

Il leva alors les yeux vers le ciel qui laissait apparaître ses étoiles et la lune malgré les nuages qui jouaient à cache cache.

« Tu n'en avais pas envie tout simplement, ou tu n'y étais pas prêt. »

Mots lancés simplement, juste avec une pointe de tristesse par le blond, tristesse que perçu une fois de plus le brun, le faisant culpabiliser davantage. Il se retourna alors, vers lui s'approchant doucement, si près qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle caresser son cou. Détournant les yeux tel un enfant se sentant coupable d'avoir fait une bêtise, il répondit au blond.

« Oui mais si je m'étais souvenu plus tôt…J'aurai pu te tuer Yuui, sans la moindre hésitation je l'aurai fait… »

Il serra vivement les poings, repensant à ces moments ou il avait pointé son épée vers lui, où il avait éprouvé tant de haine, simplement parce qu'il avait été un vampire…

« Moi je ne crois pas… Tu ne l'aurais pas fait, d'ailleurs je suis toujours là non ? »

Kurogane sentit la colère remonter. Pourquoi il s'entêtait encore et toujours ? N'avait-il pas ressentit sa haine, n'avait-il pas vu la menace ? Il attrapa le col de son yukata le rapprochant encore plus, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Je te jure que je l'aurai fait, je haïssais les vampires… je les hais toujours d'ailleurs il n'y a que toi que je … »

Le brun s'arrêta fulminant de rage. Cette même rage qui l'avait possédé depuis la mort de ses parents. Cette rage qui l'avait rendu si fort… Une rage qui l'avait poussé à dépasser ses limites pour devenir le puissant guerrier qu'il était aujourd'hui. Pour lui les vampires étaient tous les mêmes, des buveurs de sang, des monstres qui n'auraient jamais dû exister…

Yuui était différent parce qu'il l'avait connu du temps où il avait été humain. Il avait joué avec lui malgré leurs différences d'âges, ils s'étaient entraînés ensemble… bref ils avaient partagé tant de chose que le fait qu'il était devenu un vampire n'avait pas changé quoique ce soit dans leur relation. Donc, même maintenant il avait confiance en lui, il ne le voyait pas comme un monstre mais comme son égal, comme un ami qui lui était cher.Est ce que cela avait- il été pareil pour lui ? Que même s'il avait perdu sa mémoire il avait continué à croire en lui et lui faire confiance ? Quelle pure folie se disait le chasseur.

« Même quand l'esprit oublie, le corps se souvient…. »

Kurogane releva vivement les yeux aux paroles du blond… Une phrase qui ne lui était pas inconnu… Mais pour le moment il ne voulait pas chercher comment il l'a connaissait, il voulait savoir pourquoi Yuui lui disait cela. Il trembla en sentant sa main glisser sur sa joue alors que son unique œil bleu le fixait avec intensité, un doux sourire tracé sur son visage.

« Même si tu avais perdu tes souvenirs, ta mémoire corporelle elle, elle était là. C'est elle qui a retenu ta main alors que tu pointais ton épée vers moi. C'est elle encore qui t'as poussé à me donner de ton sang, quand j'en avais besoin… Pour ce qui est du reste… »

Yuui commença alors à passer ses bras autour du brun rapprochant davantage son corps contre le sien et tout particulièrement son visage du cou du brun. Mais Kurogane était loin d'être un imbécile, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond faisait ça mais il savait très bien où cela risquait de mener. Il attrapa ses poignets reculant d'un pas pour mettre de la distance avec lui, son regard brûlant comme des flammes.

« Ca je t'interdis de le faire, je ne sais pas si ça fais parti de vos petits jeux à vous les vampires… Mais souvient en je ne suis pas ta proie. En aucun cas »

Yuui arrêta alors de sourire, baissant la tête. Son expression qui s'était faite si joyeuse, si enjouée avait changé de tout au tout, n'étant plus alors que tristesse et culpabilité.

« Je… Je n'ai jamais mordu personne d'autre que mon frère… et toi… »

Kurogane fronça les sourcils.

« Tu veux dire… que tu n'as mordu personne en dix ans ? Comment as-tu fait pour vivre ? »

« Survivre serai le mot juste. Je buvais des poches de sang, parfois, on m'y forçait…. »

Kurogane resta silencieux attendant qu'il vide son sac, pas pour autant calmé. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas, c'était les défaitistes.

« Si mon sire ne m'y avait pas obligé… Je ne sais pas où je serai ... »

Le brun se rapprocha alors vivement de lui à nouveau, l'obligeant à bien le regarder en face.

« Qu'attends-tu de moi alors ? Si ton sire s'occupe de toi… A quoi est ce que je sers ?

« A lui rendre le goût de vivre… »

Les deux hommes sursautèrent à cette voix qui troublait leur conversation. Yuui frémit en reconnaissant son possesseur, une personne qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien…

« Ashura -sama… »

Celui-ci sourit à son infant, heureux de le voir. Avec tous les problèmes qu'il avait eu en ce moment, il n'avait pas eu de temps à lui consacrer. Il jeta un rapide regard à Kurogane, qui était resté immobile, les sourcils froncés, la main peu éloignée de la garde de son épée, près à la dégainer au moindre danger.

« Ce qui veux dire ? » Lui répondit-il acide.

Ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire qu'il était près à accepter tout les vampires qui avait l'air sympathique, d'autant qu'il ne le sentait pas le Ashura… Il savait que c'était un puissant vampire, donc dangereux. Pour toute réponse, celui-ci leva les yeux vers le ciel, fixant la lune qui était bien basse, signe qu'il ne restait plus beaucoup d'heure avant le levé du soleil.

« Yuui tu devrais rentrer maintenant ou bien tu n'auras plus le temps… »

« Et vous ? » Répondit-il à son sire, une pointe d'inquiétude perçant dans sa voix.

« Ne t'en fait pas, je suis plus vieux donc plus rapide… Et j'ai besoin d'avoir une conversation … avec ton ami. »

Yuui regarda les deux hommes inquiets, se demandant bien pourquoi son maître faisait cela et encore plus quelle serait la réaction de Kurogane. N'était-il pas un chasseur de vampire ? Sa mission n'était-il pas de tuer tous les vampires qu'il rencontrait ? Ashura continuait toujours de sourire doucement, sentant bien le dilemme qu'éprouvait son infant. Il s'avança alors vers lui, et caressa sa joue d'un geste purement paternel, puis releva son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder en face.

« Ne t'inquiète pas tout ira bien, il faut juste que je vérifie quelque chose d'accord ? »

Le jeune vampire secoua alors la tête d'assentiment, mais pas pour autant rassuré. Ce qui l'empêchait de rester c'était la confiance immense qu'il plaçait en les deux hommes. Et il espérait du plus profond de son être que cette confiance n'était pas mal placée. Il partit donc, jetant un dernier regard inquiet vers Kurogane, lui suppliant presque de ne pas commettre l'irréparable. Kurogane, lui, faisait semblant de l'ignorer, déjà parce qu'il était toujours en colère contre le blond, mais aussi parce qu'il ne voulait pas se laisser distraire, alors qu'il continuait de fixer le maître vampire.

Une fois que Yuui c'était suffisamment éloigné, Ashura s'assit sur un banc qui bordait la rue, montrant ainsi qu'il n'était pas venu pour se battre, même si le chasseur était peu convaincu.

« Toujours aussi méfiant à ce que je vois, mais après tout venant de ta part c'est plutôt compréhensible… Mais bon si je suis venu, c'est uniquement pour Yuui, le reste m'importe peu. »

« Et moi je ne comprend rien. Vous avez dit que Yuui attendait de moi que je lui redonne le goût de vivre… Pourquoi ? »

« Effectivement tu n'as rien compris, ou tu fais semblant de ne rien voir… Tu es tout ce qui lui reste, la seule chose qui le rattache à son ancienne vie »

« Peut être… mais maintenant il vous a, vous … »

« C'est vrai… Mais pour lui ce n'est pas suffisant… Même si nous nous entendons bien je reste un étranger pour lui… Nous ne sous sommes pas vraiment rencontré dans des circonstances très réjouissantes…Mais ça il l'a cherché. »

« Vous insinuez que c'est de sa faute s'il est devenu un vampire ? » Siffla le brun.

« Je dis surtout que certains chasseurs se frottent à plus fort qu'eux et à tord. Le résultat est qu'ils se font alors tuer. »

Kurogane sortit vivement son épée et l'a dirigea vers Ashura, la pointe à quelques millimètres à peine de sa gorge. Celui-ci ne bougea pas d'un pouce, son eternel sourire semblant s'être figé à jamais sur son visage.

« C'est de ce genre de chose dont je parlais… Mais parce que tu es quelqu'un de cher pour Yuui, je ne te tuerai pas… du moins pour le moment. »

Il se leva alors, éloignant du bout des doigts l'arme qui le menaçait toujours, passant près de Kurogane qui le regardait fixement, tiraillé entre la colère et l'envie de rabattre le clapet de cet homme si prétentieux. Le chasseur s'était profondément sentit insulté par ses paroles… Elles insinuaient que si ses parents et tout les chasseurs étaient mort, c'était parce qu'ils l'avaient cherché et mérité… Et cela il ne pouvait l'accepter.

« Si tu continues de fuir l'inévitable tu finiras par t'en mordre les doigts… ce qui est arrivé il y a dix ans est regrettable… Mais c'était inévitable… Seulement tu n'es pas le seul à en avoir souffert ne l'oublie pas… Yuui pensait t'avoir perdu… et déjà en tant qu'ami se fut difficile… Mais perdre un lien du sang est la plus grosse douleur que puisse ressentir un vampire… Et cette nuit il en a perdu deux, son frère et toi. »

« Un lien du sang ? Je ne lui avais donné qu'une fois de mon sang » Répondit le brun en serrant les dents, ses mains crispées sur le manche de son épée à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges, mal à l'aise de sentir le vampire aussi proche de lui.

« Une fois est bien suffisante, surtout que tu lui as donné de ton plein gré… tu lui en as redonné une seconde fois, toujours de ta propre volonté… Maintenant vous êtes lié dans la vie dans la mort, et dans le sang… Après si tu décides de lui en donner de nouveau il sera impossible de reculer. Tu t'en rendras bien vite compte, il est impossible pour un vampire et son calice de se limiter à un simple échange de sang… Mais tu en as déjà fait l'expérience hier… »

Le chasseur frémit en repensant à ce qui s'était passé la veille… Quand il avait été affaiblit et qu'il avait donné son sang au vampire… Il s'était embrassé sans qu'il ne puisse comprendre comment ils en étaient arrivés là. Il secoua vivement la tête, chassant cette image de sa tête, repoussant au loin cette douce sensation de bien être qu'il avait ressenti… Non il refusait d'appartenir à un vampire.

« Je vois que tu as compris… C'est à toi de décider maintenant. »

Ashura partit alors, jetant un dernier regard vers le chasseur qui le fixa en coin, comme s'il attendait une quelconque traitrise de sa part. Cependant ce qui lui avait dit ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête, et il se demandait bien comment tout cela allait pouvoir finir… Il n'était pas sortit de l'auberge.

Finalement quand il eut disparut de sa vision, il rentra à son tour, dans ce qu'il considérait comme son foyer, chez ses cousines Tomoyo et Amateratsu. Demain serait un autre jour, et un bon sommeil réparateur lui apporterait sûrement les réponses qu'il attendait…


	7. 5ème nuit: Partage

Bonjour(enfin plutôt bonsoir à tous!!) après une longue absence voila le chapitre 6!! et alors je préviens tout de suite lemon!!(niark niark) merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira aussi!! merci aussi à Zo-chan et Anae- chan pour la correction de mes fautes et avis sur ce que j'avais fait!!

bonne lecture à tous!!

Cinquième nuit : Partage

Yuui ouvrit les yeux, alors que les derniers rayons du soleil quittaient l'horizon pour laisser place à un ciel clair, constellé d'étoiles. Il resta un instant dans son lit, le temps que ses sens et son esprit ne se réveillent totalement. Après quelques courtes minutes il se releva enfin, prêt à débuter une nouvelle nuit. Entrant dans la salle de bain, il alla se mettre sous une bonne douche froide, l'eau glissait sur sa peau d'albâtre. Il renversa un instant la tête en arrière, l'eau glacée finissait de le réveiller pleinement.

Un instant il repensa à la journée qui l'attendait, à ce qu'il devrait faire ou non. Depuis la veille, Kurogane avait retrouvé la mémoire, enfin il se souvenait de lui. A cette simple pensée, il sentait son cœur se gonfler d'allégresse, cependant, il essayait de garder les pieds sur terre. Même s'il avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, il semblait qu'il n'était pas prêt à tout accepter, et notamment concevoir que les vampires n'étaient pas tous des monstres assoiffés de sang, même lui. Et dire qu'il avait cru un instant… Il était vraiment trop naïf.

Après s'être finalement lavé, il coupa l'eau et s'enveloppa d'un long peignoir de bain, tout en entortillant ses cheveux dans une serviette. Relevant les yeux, il affronta son reflet dans le miroir. Sa paupière gauche reposait lâchement sur son orbite vide, alors qu'une mince cicatrice la zébrait. Un instant il porta ses doigts sur cette marque, celle qui avait changé sa vie, la cause pour laquelle il était devenu vampire… Une chasse qui avait mal tourné… Un grave accident… Son œil perdu, sa renaissance en tant que vampire…

Il soupira, ces instants étaient passés si vite… Ce n'était qu'avec le recul qu'il avait prit conscience de certaines choses. Sur le moment, il avait eu l'impression d'être devenu un poids mort pour son frère, lui qui lui donnait son sang pour qu'il puisse survivre… Il avait cru qu'il n'avait plus qu'à mourir pour que son jumeau soit libéré de cette charge… Et Kurogane était intervenu à son tour lui donnant de son sang, parce qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il disparaisse… Mais alors ne c'était il pas accroché à lui vainement ? Puis son frère était mort et d'une certaine manière il avait aussi perdu Kurogane. Il avait alors plongé dans le néant. Après dix ans d'attente, il l'avait enfin retrouvé … Cependant il hésitait toujours à s'imposer dans sa vie.  
_  
De quoi as tu peur ?_

Yuui se redressa surprit, en entendant cette voix si familière, si semblable à la sienne…

_Même si Kurogane ne sait plus vraiment ou il en est, il ne te repoussera pas…_

- Fye ?

Oui c'était bien lui, son frère, sa moitié… Il sentait sa présence, juste derrière lui, comme s'ils étaient dos à dos. La pièce semblait avoir disparu, il n'y avait plus que lui qui comptait, lui, et la présence de son frère soi-disant mort… Un bref instant il voulu se retourner, essayer de comprendre comment il pouvait être là, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il disparaîtrait s'il le faisait. Il trembla vivement, sentant sa main se poser sur la sienne. Non, ce n'était pas possible, il devait être en train de rêver, son frère était mort, comment pourrait-il…

_Je suis heureux que vous ayez réussi à survivre tout les deux. Maintenant il serait temps que vous cessiez de vous fuir non ?_

- Je…

_De quoi as-tu peur… lances-toi tout simplement._

- Fye… comment le pourrais-je ? je ne suis pas comme ça…

_Il a changé, tout comme toi… Va chez lui._

Et son frère disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Yuui se retourna alors brusquement, cherchant en vain la présence de son jumeau. Cela n'avait-il été que le fruit de son imagination ? Il ne le saurait sans doute jamais.  
Il soupira et se décida finalement à s'habiller. A la différence des autres nuits, il se vêtit plus simplement, un tee-shirt blanc moulant et un jean délavé, sans oublier un bandeau de couleur sombre sur son œil meurtri. Il enfila ensuite des baskets noires et descendit les marches quatre à quatre pour arriver dans le hall qui semblait désert. Il chercha la présence de son sire en pensée, mais une fois de plus, il semblait être absent.

La veille, il l'avait guetté, pour essayer de deviner ce qu'il mijotait, lui qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien des semaines, lui qui réapparaissait comme ça sans même une attention, un regard… Se serait-il finalement attaché à lui, n'avait il pas des réactions de gosse ? Mais après tout, Ashura n'était-il pas devenu le centre de son monde depuis dix ans ? Il avait cru qu'il avait été la seule personne qu'il lui restait, la seule qui lui donnait encore une faible force pour survivre… Alors même s'il refusait de l'admettre, oui il lui manquait.

Mais chaque chose en son temps, il avait déjà fort à faire avec Kurogane. Il attrapa sa veste, accrochée au porte-manteau de l'entrée et sortit. Dehors, le temps semblait s'être rafraîchi, la chaleur suffocante de l'été laissant peu à peu sa place à une vague douceur automnale. C'était décidé, il ne ferait plus marche arrière. Il irait voir Kurogane et mettre une bonne fois pour toutes les choses à plat. Il ne renoncerait pas tant qu'il ne connaîtrait pas ses sentiments vis à vis de lui. Il poussa lentement le lourd portail, pour se diriger chez Amateratsu.

Après une bonne heure de marche, il arriva enfin devant le manoir d'Amateratsu et de Tomoyo. Tout comme l'ancienne maison de Kurogane, celle-ci était d'un style purement traditionnel. Il allait frapper à l'entrée, mais Soma le devança, lui ouvrant la porte sans un mot, les sourcils légèrement froncés. Sans doute avait–elle une certaine réticence à le laisser rentrer. Yuui soupira, les chasseurs de vampires étaient donc tous les mêmes ? Mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas totalement lui en vouloir, elle aussi avait perdu des personnes chères il y a dix ans.

Il la suivit sans un mot, beaucoup de chasseurs semblaient être partit et la maison semblait être vide sans sa maîtresse. Il ne voyait pas non plus Tomoyo… peut être dormait elle à cette heure de la nuit. Finalement il arriva dans l'arrière-cour. Il entendait faiblement le bruit d'une lame sifflant dans l'air, un bruit si léger et infime que seul un vampire pouvait l'entendre. C'est alors qu'il le vit.

Il était là, torse nu, des gouttes de sueur perlant le long de son corps à la peau tannée par le soleil. Chacun de ses muscles était tendu par l'effort, sans doute qu'il devait s'entraîner depuis un bon moment. Un instant son regard suivit une goutte d'eau qui partit de son cou, descendant lentement entre ses omoplates, glissant le long de la courbe de son dos… Il imagina alors ses doigts fins suivre ce parcours, savourant chaque centimètres de cette peau tellement attirante... L'une de ses mains irait alors se perdre dans ses cheveux noirs de jais, ses lèvres s'approchant lentement des siennes…

- Yuui ?

Le rêve prit fin subitement, telle une bulle de savon qui éclatait dans un bruit sourd. Il secoua vivement la tête pour voir Kurogane qui avait arrêté de s'entraîner, le regardant à la fois étonné et intrigué. Il rougit de confusion et de honte d'avoir eu de telles pensées à l'égard du ninja, n'osant même pas imaginer quelle tête il avait dû avoir. Voyant que le blond ne réagissait pas, pire encore, il semblait l'ignorer, le brun s'avança alors vers lui. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres, et ne voyant toujours aucune réaction de la part du blond, attrapa son menton entre ses doigts, afin de le relever pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Et bien ... tu viens directement ici pour ensuite m'ignorer ... vampire?

Yuui releva les yeux au qualificatif qu'avait utilisé le brun sur lui. Ces derniers jours, ce mot avait toujours été prononcé avec haine, tristesse, colère… Mais aujourd'hui, rien de tout cela, comme si toute la rancune qu'il aurait pu garder envers lui c'était évanouie. Même s'il ne souriait pas, il ne sentait aucune agressivité dans ses yeux, comme s'il voulait renouer un contact trop longtemps oublié. Cependant, il n'osait toujours rien dire… Pourquoi… pourquoi ne disait-il rien ?

- Asseyons-nous.

Yuui suivit sans un mot Kurogane qui s'assit sur le rebord en bois. Il attrapa la serviette qui y était posée puis s'épongea le front et les cheveux trempés de sueur. Yuui s'assit à son tour, toujours aussi silencieux, attendant avec nervosité, les mains serrées l'une contre l'autre. Kurogane le regarda un bref instant, se demandant si le blond allait se lancer ou non. Mais il le connaissait bien, enfin maintenant que ses souvenirs étaient revenus, il se rendait compte, qu'il restait toujours en lui le jeune homme de vingt ans, perdu et désorienté. Donc comme autrefois, ce serait sûrement à lui de faire le premier pas, le premier pas hors des ténèbres…

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ?

Yuui hésita. Que pouvait-il lui dire ? Que c'était son frère en songe qui lui avait dit de venir ? Mais où était donc passée toute la confiance qu'il avait eue au réveil ?  
- Est-ce la faim qui t'y a poussé ?

Yuui le regarda alors surpris, surpris d'entendre du brun de tels propos. Alors que les jours précédents, la faim l'avait tiraillé sans fin en sa présence, aujourd'hui qu'il n'y pensait pas, il lui faisait la remarque… D'une certaine manière cela le rendit triste, Kurogane ne résumait leur future « relation » qu'à cela ? Comment pouvait-il penser qu'il ne viendrait que dans le seul but de se nourrir ? Il se leva alors, visiblement déçu et blessé, décidé à partir et à ne plus jamais revenir dans la vie du brun.

- Attends !

Celui-ci se leva alors à son tour et l'attrapa par le bras, l'empêchant de partir loin de lui, à tout jamais. Yuui se retourna alors vers lui, le regard sombre et dur. Il en avait assez de jouer au chat et à la souris avec le brun, pourquoi les choses ne pouvaient-elles pas être simples ? Pourquoi le chasseur continuait-il à faire cela ? Alors qu'il allait lancer une réplique cinglante à Kurogane, celui-ci fit la dernière chose auquel il s'était attendu.

Le tirant brutalement vers lui, ils se retrouvèrent l'un contre l'autre. Yuui trembla vivement à ce contact, il pouvait sentir la peau brûlante de son compagnon, chaque battement de son cœur, son sang circulant dans ses veines… Il déglutit bruyamment à cette sensation, son corps semblait tellement froid et vide comparé au sien… Il n'avait presque pas bu de son sang, mais il lui avait parut tellement délicieux… Si seulement il pouvait y goûter une nouvelle fois… Mais le brun l'accepterait-il ?

- Kuro… je ne veux pas m'imposer à toi… mais il faut que… Il faut que tu décides…

Se décider… C'était quelque chose qui sonnait étrangement à ses oreilles. Lui qui n'avait peur de rien, ni des vampires, ni de la mort… Lui qui n'avait jamais faillit ni reculer en dix ans, il se retrouvait totalement désarmé face au blond, face à son ancien ami, face à un vampire… la seule chose qu'il savait, la seule chose dont il était sûr, depuis qu'il avait retrouvé sa mémoire, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre… certes depuis le meurtre de ses parents il avait perdu toute confiance en les vampires, mais lui il le connaissait… Alors il ferait tout pour le garder près de lui quel qu'en soit le prix à payer.

Il se dégagea alors légèrement de son compagnon et lui tendit son poignet.  
- Bois.

- Es…es tu sûr de toi ?

- Aussi sûr qu'il y a dix ans, quand je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de voir disparaître…

- Si tu es sûr alors…

Yuui prit le poignet du brun délicatement entre ses mains, le rapprochant lentement de son visage. Il s'arrêta un bref instant, savourant ce moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse reboire le sang du guerrier. Ses lèvres commencèrent à frôler la peau, si fragile à cet endroit, faisant trembler malgré lui son compagnon. Finalement ses dents se plantèrent dans la chair, dans un mouvement si rapide et sec que Kurogane ne sentit rien ou presque, juste un léger picotement. Comme le pouvoir des vampires était étrange…

Son sang s'écoula alors lentement de son corps, la vie semblait s'évader avec lui, une étrange sensation de flottement commençait à prendre possession de ses sens. Il ferma les yeux, c'était étrange, c'était presque… presque une sensation de bien-être, une pure euphorie… Le blond ressentait-il la même chose que lui ? Cette fois, il n'avait pas peur, il avait confiance en Yuui, il savait qu'il saurait quand s'arrêter, ce qu'il fit, non sans lécher une dernière fois les deux petits trous sanguinolents.

Il releva alors la tête vers le brun cherchant son regard, son unique œil bleu devenu jaune, la pupille rétrécie, l'œil d'un vampire. Ses lèvres portaient encore une fine trace de sang, que le blond fit disparaître de sa langue dans un mouvement totalement absent.

C'était l'instant de vérité. Si Kurogane ne l'acceptait pas maintenant, sous son vrai jour, alors il ne le ferait jamais. Le brun se sentit un instant mal à l'aise à ce geste. Il avait surpris tellement de vampires en plein repas, tellement de vampires faire ce geste… Il inspira un grand coup et se força au calme. Il avait déjà bien assez mal réagi hier, il n'allait pas recommencer.

Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il tremblait légèrement en regardant cet œil jaune, comme s'il risquait d'y perdre son âme. Comme hypnotisé, il approcha son visage du sien, et avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il faisait, il prit les lèvres du vampire. Il sentit une poussé d'adrénaline grimper à ce contact, ses lèvres bouillantes contre celles du blond, si froides… Aussi froides que la glace… alors que lui devenait un véritable brasier. Il rapprocha alors le corps de Yuui pour le coller contre le sien et approfondir par la même occasion ce baiser qui se faisait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus sensuel. Leurs langues se mirent à danser un ballet enivrant, alors que Yuui plongeait sa main dans les mèches brunes de son calice.

Combien de temps dura cet instant ? Une seconde, une minute, des heures ? Aucun des deux ne le sut. Enfin, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre, avec l'impression que ce moment avait duré une éternité.

Était-ce l'échange sang qui les avait poussés dans les bras l'un de l'autre ? Leurs désirs, se reflétaient, mêlés de souvenirs et d'envies inavouées. Quand les deux hommes s'étaient rencontrés, ils avaient dix et quinze ans, ils étaient encore des enfants en somme. Kurogane lui, avait toujours été fasciné par l'aura quasi angélique qui se dégageait de Yuui. Des cheveux blond comme le soleil, dont l'odeur et le toucher étaient doux comme du miel… une peau aussi blanche que l'albâtre, dont les doigts qui la parcourraient, glisseraient avec une douceur si sensuelle… des yeux d'un bleu océan, vierge de toute présence humaine, un bleu dans lequel on plongerait corps et âme dans l'esprit de son possesseur…

Cette fascination était devenue en vieillissant un désir caché et controversé, le blond était après tout un vampire et lui un homme … Lui qui était un chasseur et un homme, pouvait –il l'aimer et le désirer ? La question était resté en suspend pendant dix ans, les dix longues années où il avait perdu la mémoire. Mais à présent que les souvenirs étaient revenus, tous ses désirs refoulés resurgissaient sans compter qu'il n'était plus un adolescent qui découvrait les désirs de la chair, il était un homme mature qui pouvait pleinement assumer ses envies…

Il ne voulait plus se tarauder l'esprit, peu importe ce que les autres penseraient, il aimait et désirait Yuui, et puisque que s'était réciproque, pourquoi reculer ?  
De nouveau il plongea ses yeux de flammes dans son œil de glace. Il sentait toute l'envie et la passion qui brûlait en Yuui en fait, il l'avait senti dès son entrée, mais il avait besoin d'être sûr… D'être certain que cela venait bien de lui et non de sa soif de sang. Encore qu'il n'en était pas encore totalement rassuré mais cela n'avait plus d'importance, il voulait juste profiter de l'instant présent.

Il reprit alors ses lèvres avec davantage de force et d'intensité, à mesure qu'il laissait libre cours à son désir de s'exprimer. Lentement il descendit le long de sa gorge, la mordillant par endroit comme s'il avait lui aussi voulu y planter ses canines. Ses mains trouvèrent la fermeture éclair de son manteau, l'ouvrant pour le faire glisser au sol à leur cotés. Ses doigts se faufilèrent sous son tee-shirt pour entrer en contact avec une peau tellement douce… Mais si froide aussi. Le sang qu'il lui avait donné n'avait il pas été suffisant ? Il ferait tout alors pour réchauffer ce corps de glace.

Alors qu'il allait obliger le blond à enlever ce tee-shirt encombrant, il l'entendit faiblement protester. Il le regarda, se demandant ce qu'il avait. Allait–il trop vite ? Non cela ne semblait pas en être la raison. Une douce rougeur était montée aux joues du vampire, mettant un peu de couleurs dans ce visage si pâle. Le regard qu'il lui renvoyait était fiévreux, témoignant de son propre désir. Il le vit déglutir lentement avant de parler.

- Pas… Ici. On pourrait nous voir…

- Et alors ? Répondit le brun, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres de voir son compagnon aussi pudique.

- Kuro…gane…

Kurogane ne put résister aux yeux de chien battu que lui lança Yuui. Il soupira avant de l'attraper pour le porter tel une jeune mariée pour sa nuit de noce. Son futur amant eut beau protester, rien n'y ni fit, le brun ne semblait pas près de le lâcher aussi facilement. Arrivé devant sa chambre, il ouvrit avec brutalité les portes coulissantes et se décida enfin à poser Yuui, qui attendit qu'il referme les portes pour se jeter dans ses bras.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient seuls tout les deux, Yuui semblait d'humeur plus entreprenante, même s'il s'inquiétait un peu de ce qu'il pourrait arriver à son calice, si on découvrait ce qu'ils allaient faire. Cependant Kurogane ne lui laissait pas vraiment la possibilité d'y réfléchir. Ses baisers redoublaient d'intensité, si bien qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il le poussait peu à peu vers son lit. Quand il sentit du bout de son pied la structure de bois, il s'y laissa tomber, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Voyant cela, le brun s'allongea de tout son long sur lui, collant son corps brûlant contre le sien. Cela leurs fient un drôle d'effet tant leurs températures corporelles étaient opposées. Le feu contre la glace, le chaud contre le froid…

Kurogane attrapa le tee-shirt du blond et cette fois ne lui laissa pas le choix, il lui retira sans ménagement. Il reprit alors ce qu'il avait commencé plus tôt dans l'arrière-cour, glissant le long de son cou, piquant ses épaules de baisers, les mordillant… Ses lèvres glissèrent le long de son torse pour arriver vers son bas-ventre dont aucune parcelle de peau ne fut oubliée. Yuui tremblait de plus en plus, l'œil mi-clos, ses mains serrant les draps avec force, comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
C'est à peine s'il sentit son pantalon glisser en bas de ses jambes, son corps tout entier brûlait d'un feu incandescent et incontrôlable. Les caresses du brun se firent de plus en plus précises et audacieuses, le blond ne savait plus où donner de la tête, il ne pouvait plus que subir… Subir avec un plaisir sans fin. Bientôt il se sentit partir. Il n'avait plus aucune conscience de qui il était, de ce qui l'entourait. La seule chose qu'il percevait était Kurogane, ses mains parcourant avec une douceur étonnante tout son corps, ses lèvres qui n'épargnaient aucune parcelle de sa peau, remontant, descendant, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir.

Le brun s'arrêta quand il sentit le blond sur le chemin de non retour, remontant vers son visage et collant une nouvelle fois son corps contre le sien. Le vampire haletait, complètement perdu à cause de ses sensations jusqu'alors inconnues de lui. Il serra son amant contre lui, comme s'il avait peur qu'il puisse l'abandonner, mais aussi nerveux par ce qui allait suivre. Kurogane sourit alors tendrement, embrassant son front comme pour le rassurer. Il enleva ensuite les derniers vêtements qui lui restaient et le garda un instant contre lui, essayant comme il pouvait de maîtriser ses pulsions. Son corps semblait s'être quelque peu réchauffé même s'il le trouvait toujours froid. Il ne put se retenir de continuer de caresser tout son corps, il avait tellement de mal à se retenir de le dévorer que ses bras étaient parcourus de tremblements, le blond était devenu son fruit défendu.

Finalement ce fut Yuui qui ne tint plus, totalement transporté par les émotions qui le possédaient. Kurogane l'embrassa alors, laissant libre cours à ses passions. Alors qu'il joignait sa main à la sienne, il le prit, avec douceur d'abord, pour lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence. Bien vite il accéléra le mouvement, le plaisir grimpant en flèche en lui, et il le sentait aussi en son compagnon. Il sentait ses entrailles le dévorer, bientôt leurs voix se mêlèrent, dans une pure extase ils s'embrassèrent, encore et encore. Sans s'en rendre compte Yuui mordilla les lèvres de Kurogane et le goût du sang amplifia son plaisir.

Le sang… le moteur qui le faisait vivre… Boire du sang était jouissif en soi pour un vampire, mais mêlé au sexe cela semblait être encore plus fort. Oubliant toute retenue, il fit glisser ses lèvres vers le cou du brun embrassant sa chair si fragile si tentante… C'était bien trop dur pour lui de se maîtriser, le plaisir l'empêchait de réfléchir, il avait encore faim, une faim qui lui dévorait les entrailles… Ses dents se plantèrent dans sa gorge, le sang s'écoulant abondamment en lui. Le brun tressaillit alors, surprit par ce geste, ainsi que par la vive douleur que cela lui procura. Mais Yuui lui communiquait son plaisir, le plaisir de sentir la chaleur du sang glisser en lui, sa soif apaisée, et la jouissance qui redoublait en lui, le sexe se mêlant au sang. Kurogane manqua de s'y perdre corps et âme, incapable de se contrôler, son corps tout entier possédé par toute cette jouissance. Il se libéra alors dans un dernier coup de rein, le souffle haletant, des gouttes de sueur tombant sur le blond qui était tout aussi essoufflé que lui, du sang perlant encore sur ses lèvres.

Kurogane se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit, près du blond le souffle court. Presque instantanément il porta ses doigts à son cou, et grimaça en touchant la petite plaie que lui avait faite le vampire avec ses canines. Yuui s'assit alors, et remarquant le malaise du brun il détourna le regard, une lueur de culpabilité dans son œil. Il sursauta en sentant Kurogane se relever, il allait sûrement le frapper ou crier pour ce qu'il avait fait… Mais à sa grande surprise, rien de tout cela. Il l'attrapa par derrière et le serra contre lui, son corps encore bouillant contre le sien. Ses mains enserraient sa taille, sa tête se posant naturellement sur son épaule, son souffle caressant sa peau.

Yuui frémit à ce contact, un contact tellement doux, un contact dont il avait si peu l'habitude tant il s'était isolé des autres… Il laissa à son tour retomber sa tête en arrière sur l'épaule du brun, fermant l'œil, apaisé. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que le brun se décide à répondre au vampire.

- Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas aimé… Juste je l'accepte parce que c'est toi… Un autre vampire l'aurait fait je lui aurais fracassé le crâne.

Yuui ne put s'empêcher de sourire à ses paroles. Franc, voilà un adjectif qui le qualifiait bien. Le brun disait cash ce qu'il pensait, sans chercher à mâcher ses mots, et même si ce n'était pas quelque chose auquel il était familier, il devait avouer qu'il appréciait sa franchise…

" Tu n'as pas changé Kuro-chan

- Kurogane…Toi non plus… Encore que quelque chose me turlupine… Pourquoi t'es tu présenté par le nom de ton frère ? Ton… sire lui aussi t'a nommé Fye.

- Je… C'est ma façon de le garder près de moi…

- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, tant que tu ne l'oublieras pas, il restera dans ton cœur…

- Peut-être mais c'est un caprice de ma part, alors appelle-moi Fye d'accord ? Dit-il avec un grand sourire niais dont il avait le secret.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir… Fye. Répondit le brun en baillant.

- Tu es fatigué ?

- Bof… Tomoyo dit que c'est à cause de ce satané sceau… Et je te signale qu'il est cinq heure du matin, je me lève pas au couché du soleil moi…

- Déjà… je vais bientôt devoir partir alors…

Alors qu'il allait se lever, Kurogane le retint par le poignet.

- Reste… tu es en sécurité ici… Reste avec moi."

Fye le regarda d'abord avec surprise, puis il se détendit. Il retourna alors se nicher au creux des bras de son amant, qui se laissa retomber avec lui sur le lit. Il attrapa les draps qui avaient glissé au bas du lit et les rabattit sur eux. Le blond se cala alors dans ses bras, la tête posée sur son épaule, se délectant de la douce chaleur qui émanait de son corps. Ils fermèrent alors les yeux et s'endormirent, enlacés dans une totale symbiose, l'humain et le vampire, le calice et son amant...


	8. 6ème nuit: Mensonge ou vérité?

Bonjour à tous et à toutes!! désolé pour le retard, voici enfin la suite des aventures de notre guerrier préféré(le mien surtout) et de son vampire adoré!! Un grand merci à ma zo-chan adorée qui a chaque, embellit mes chapitres de par ses remarques et corrections!!!

Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, bonne lecture !

Pour me frapper, râler ou autre c'est en bas!!

Kurogane se réveilla en sursaut, tiré de son doux sommeil par un étrange brouhaha qui s'élevait dans la maison. Il se leva en grognant, les yeux encore embués de sommeil. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait à peine de se coucher et en regardant son réveil, il constata que c'était effectivement le cas…

Il était à peine neuf heures du matin. Il essaya de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller le blond qui dormait comme un loir ; alors qu'il avait l'envie folle de se lever pour hurler afin que l'on le laisse dormir en paix.

Rien ne semblait pouvoir troubler son sommeil. Si on n'y prêtait pas attention, on aurait pu penser qu'il était mort. Sa respiration lente et faible était presque indiscernable ; dès que le brun s'éloigna de lui, son corps semblait devenir aussi froid que celui d'un cadavre. Kurogane l'enveloppa ainsi dans une couverture supplémentaire, même si au fond il savait que c'était inutile.

Il alla ensuite s'habiller rapidement, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait causer un tel tapage. Il poussa la porte coulissante, en prenant bien garde qu'aucune lumière n'atteigne le vampire. A peine eut-il franchit le pas de sa porte qu'il s'arrêta, étonné. Diverses personnes couraient dans tout les sens, avec des bandages et d'autres objets de soins. Kurogane intercepta la première personne qui lui tomba sous la main, faisant sursauter le pauvre bougre, pressé.

« Dame Amateratsu est blessée, je dois me dépêcher ! »

Le brun n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que son interlocuteur était déjà parti. Inquiet malgré lui pour sa cousine, il se dirigea à son tour vers sa chambre. Devant celle-ci, étaient amassées de nombreuses personnes qui tentaient de voir à l'intérieur. _Quelle bande de commère !_ Pensa le brun agacé, son manque de sommeil ne l'aidant en rien à rester calme.

« Dégagez! » Cria t-il.

La troupe sursauta, et voyant que ce n'était autre que Kurogane et, ne voulant pas risquer de subir son courroux, préférèrent décamper à toute vitesse. Le chasseur put enfin entrer dans la pièce. Une grosse couverture recouvrait le corps de sa cousine, bien que de nombreux bandages semblaient l'envelopper.

Ses yeux étaient faiblement ouverts, mais Kurogane y lisait malgré tout, toujours la force de caractère qui la caractérisait tant. Sa sœur, Tomoyo, était assise près d'elle et finissait de soigner son bras gauche. Le voyant entrer, elle leva les yeux vers lui, un vague sourire fatigué tracé sur son visage, alors qu'une profonde inquiétude brûlait dans ses yeux.

«Tu es déjà réveillé ? »

« Vu le bruit c'était difficile de dormir. » Lança t-il.

« Oh ! Même dans les bras de Fye? » Dit-elle amusée.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de rougir, il grogna et détourna les yeux pour cacher sa gêne, faisant davantage sourire la jeune fille.

« Vous vous êtes enfin réconcilié, il était temps... » Murmura sa sœur.

Le brun les foudroya du regard. Elles avaient toujours l'art de se liguer contre lui.

« Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde. » Siffla t-il.

« Si seulement il pouvait adoucir ton caractère… » Répondit-elle faussement outrée.

« Au lieu de vous mêlez de ma vie privée, si vous m'expliquiez ce qui c'est passé. » L'énervement se ressentait dans sa voix.

« Des vampires... nous ont attaqués... » Murmura son aînée épuisée.

Il vit alors ses yeux fuir son regard, comme si elle lui cachait quelque chose.

« Quel genre de vampire ? Il t'en faut beaucoup pour réussir à te mettre dans un tel état. »

Kurogane n'en avait pas l'air, mais il avait beaucoup de respect pour sa cousine. C'était elle qui avait perfectionné son entraînement à la mort de son père. Sans compter le nombre de fois où elle l'avait empêché de se laisser aller à sa colère et ses désirs de vengeance…

Aujourd'hui encore, si elle ne disait rien, c'était qu'elle savait qu'il risquait de faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré et vu son état elle ne pourrait pas le retenir. Cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose... L'attaque qu'elle avait subi était liée aux évènements d'il y a dix ans.

« Kurogane... Promet moi que tu ne feras rien. » Souffla t-elle.

Il avait vu juste... Il soupira, qu'est-ce qu'il ne devait pas faire... Il n'était plus le gamin impétueux ivre de vengeance... maintenant il réfléchissait, même s'il lui arrivait encore de s'emporter facilement.

« Oui … je te le promet. »

« Les vampires qui nous ont attaqués portaient un emblème rouge sur fond noir, en forme de chauve souris... La même que... » Elle se stoppa, laissant sa phrase en suspend.

« La même que portaient ceux qui nous ont attaqués il y a dix ans… » Termina le brun.

« Oui Kurogane... » Soupira t-elle.

« Il semblerait qu'après tant d'attente, je vais enfin retrouver ce meurtrier... »

Un fin sourire carnassier c'était tracé malgré lui sur son visage, un sourire vainqueur. Il l'a tenait enfin sa vengeance. Tomoyo fronça les sourcils en voyant cela, puis soupira. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas arrêter Kurogane, la vengeance était le moteur de sa vie.

Elle avait pourtant espéré qu'en mettant Fye sur son chemin, qu'il se modérait, qu'il se calmerait... Mais pour le moment il dormait et était donc à vingt mille lieux de tout cela. Kurogane perçut son malaise, bien entendu il n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, pour le moment je ne peux rien faire... Il me manque toujours son repaire... Chose qu'était censée me dire Fye d'ailleurs. »

Son regard se fit accusateur, cherchant à transpercer la jeune fille de part en part. Car même si le résultat avait été positif, il avait été trompé. Tomoyo avait utilisé cette excuse pour servir son dessein. Pour toute réponse, elle lui fit un grand sourire malicieux dont elle seule avait le secret... Ce qui eut pour résultat de l'énerver davantage.

« Mais il est censé le faire Kurogane, du moins te donner une piste plus que sérieuse. »

Pourtant Kurogane avait rencontré le sire de Fye, la piste la plus sérieuse, et il en était sûr ce n'était pas lui le meurtrier de ses parents. Alors qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Un proche d'Ashura ? Qu'est-ce que lui cachait encore Fye ? Étant donné la façon dont il lui avait menti depuis le début, ce ne serait pas étonnant, mais pourtant... Il lui avait ouvert son cœur et c'était donné à lui... Il savait que ce n'était pas une chose qu'il pouvait faire à la légère. Il faudrait donc qu'il discute davantage avec lui quand il se réveillerait.

Il soupira puis finalement se leva, Tomoyo se débrouillait très bien sans lui, sa présence était donc inutile. Maintenant qu'il était parfaitement réveillé, il lui était impossible de se recoucher. Il partit en direction de la cuisine et se prépara un petit déjeuné composé d'œufs et de bacons. Après l'avoir rapidement avalé et fait la vaisselle, il retourna dans sa chambre pour mettre de vieux vêtements le temps de son entraînement quotidien. Il s'arrêta un instant près du blond, qui dormait toujours à poing fermé.

Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'attarder ses doigts sur son visage, caressant la peau glacée, suivant la courbe de son nez, de son menton... sa main glissa lentement dans ses cheveux, appréciant la douceur de ses mèches blondes... Tout à coup il se figea, conscient de son geste. Fye était si faible, il aurait pu faire ce qu'il voulait de lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Un vampire était tellement vulnérable le jour... Il soupira, puis se leva et une fois changé, il partit dans l'arrière cour pour s'entraîner.

Cet entraînement lui fit plus de bien qu'il ne l'aurait pensé au premier abord. Bien sûr, c'était un rituel pour lui, depuis bien des années maintenant, de s'entraîner pendant plusieurs heures pour se perfectionner. Son père lui avait souvent dit qu'un guerrier ne pouvait jamais atteindre la perfection, son seul but devait être ainsi de chercher à s'en approcher au maximum. Cette maxime avait guidé son bras tout au long de son apprentissage. Il avait lui même essayé de la faire entrer dans les quelques recrues qui venaient ça et là, recevoir l'enseignement du dernier des Suwa.

Pas que c'était quelque chose qu'il avait voulu. On lui avait plutôt obligé à faire certaines choses, à force de lui demander quel type d'enseignement son père lui avait dispensé. Par la suite, il avait aussi compris qu'on apprenait plus de ses propres erreurs en repérant celle des autres. Ainsi, il s'améliorait tout autant que ses élèves. D'ailleurs, il se demandait ce qui les poussaient à toujours revenir alors qu'il avait la réputation d'être dur et sans pitié, mais après tout, cela restait leur choix.

La journée fila à une vitesse quasi irréelle pour lui, malgré le calme presque oppressant qui régnait dans l'arrière cour. Habituellement elle était bondée de chasseurs qui s'entraînaient. Beaucoup d'entres eux devaient sans doute encore se faire soigner, l'attaque qu'ils avaient subi avait particulièrement été soudaine et violente. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de chance dans un sens, cela aurait pu finir bien plus mal encore.

Le seul bruit qui résonnait alors était sa lame qui sifflait dans l'air, un son à la fois vif et léger, douce musique à ses oreilles, la seule qu'il connaissait. Peu à peu la lumière décrue, plongeant les lieux dans la pénombre. Bien vite on alluma quelques torches, mais Kurogane ne s'en souciait pas, totalement imperturbable.

Pourtant, quelque chose finit par le sortir de ses pensées. Le pas léger d'une personne qu'il connaissait que trop bien, et qui approchait. Il s'arrêta alors, son épée se baissant lentement alors que Fye s'avançait vers lui en souriant. Il fronça un instant les sourcils, il avait la furieuse envie de lancer tout de suite les hostilités mais en même temps ...

« Alors Kuro-chan, on s'entraîne ? »

« Bien sûr que je m'entraîne, je suis un chasseur je te rappelle. »

Fye leva un sourcil étonné. Pourquoi le brun était-il aussi nerveux ? Était-ce à cause de l'état de sa cousine ? Non, il n'y avait pas que ça. Il lui cachait quelque chose, ou plutôt … refusait de faire quelque chose à son encontre. Fye s'approcha davantage, son sourire disparaissant à mesure que l'inquiétude grandissait en lui. Bientôt, il posa sa main sur l'épaule du brun qui se raidit à ce contact, son esprit en proie à un dilemme.

Cela aurait été tellement facile s'il ne s'était pas souvenu de son passé … Si seulement il avait pu lui arracher toutes les informations dont il avait besoin dès le début … Avait-il des regrets ? Lui ? Non ! Jamais. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouvé ses souvenirs et ainsi de ne plus vivre dans l'ignorance, ni le mensonge.

Mais en même temps, le lien qu'il avait avec le vampire était sa faiblesse. Ne tenant plus, il l'attrapa vivement et le serra contre lui, avec une force presque incontrôlable. Fye tressaillit, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le brun faisait cela …

« Kuro-chan ... Tu me fais mal ... »

« Jure le moi ! Jure-moi que tu ne me caches rien qui aurait un rapport avec ma vengeance ! »

Fye se figea, son corps tout entier parcouru d'un vif tremblement. Pourquoi Kurogane lui demandait-il cela ? De quoi était-il au courant ? Il détourna le regard malgré lui, vain effort pour cacher ses pensées. Mais le brun n'était pas dupe, il savait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Ainsi, il avait eu tord de lui faire confiance …

« Que me caches-tu Fye ? Parle ou je te jure que… »

« Je suis désolé … Mais, je ne peux pas ... » Fye détourna le regard, une fois de plus.

« Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à me mentir ? » Kurogane perdait patience.

« Parce que … c'est trop dangereux … » Sa voix était pleine d'amertume.

Le brun pesta. Décidément il en avait assez, quand ce n'était pas ses cousines, c'était le blond qui s'y mettait, doutait-il de sa force ? Il n'y avait rien de mieux pour le vexer. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une chose à faire alors…

« Très bien, tu ne me laisses pas le choix, je vais aller chez toi. »

Fye arrêta tout mouvement, tétanisé par une peur sans nom, une peur que le brun n'eut aucun mal à percevoir. Ce qu'il lui cachait était donc si effrayant ? Peu importe … Il en avait assez de fuir, cela durait depuis bien trop longtemps. Il se retourna sans un mot et commença à partir.

« Attends ! »

Fye le suivit, essayant de l'attraper par le bras, mais Kurogane le repoussa brutalement. Cette fois, personne ne l'arrêterait, il irait jusqu'au bout. Le blond continua à le suivre, le souffle presque haletant, le brun courant presque. Maintenant qu'il était lancé, il était impossible de l'arrêter, Fye le savait bien, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser y aller seul.

Mais d'ailleurs, comment pouvait il savoir où il vivait ? Alors qu'il lui avait demandé et que Fye ne lui avait pas donné satisfaction ? Avait-il connaissance du lieu avant de perdre la mémoire ? C'était fort probable. Toujours était-il qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il y aille, il allait se faire tuer, c'était du suicide!

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, enveloppés dans un silence pesant et angoissant, ils arrivèrent devant le manoir d'Ashura. Une vive agitation régnait dans les lieux, d'habitude si calme. Kurogane s'arrêta, observant ce qui se passait, alors que le blond le rejoignait. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils, il se passait quelque chose de pas normal, il sentait la présence de beaucoup de vampires, de mauvais vampires ... Mais surtout, celle de celui qu'il ne voulait surtout pas voir, que Kurogane ne devait pas voir...

Son aura malsaine semblait le pénétrer de l'intérieur, s'introduire en lui, alors qu'il l'avait repoussé de toutes ses forces pendant si longtemps. Comme un souvenir qu'on voulait oublier, enfouit au plus profond de sa mémoire ... Il trembla un instant, une fraction de seconde à peine perceptible. Il était sûr qu'il avait aussi senti sa présence et qu'il en riait.

Son regard croisa celui du brun, aucun doute ne brillait dans ses yeux, aucune faiblesse, aucune peur... Comme il l'enviait d'être aussi fort, lui qui était si lâche et si faible... Il soupira, il était impossible de faire marche arrière. Il attrapa la main du chasseur qui le regarda surprit, mais sans pour autant le repousser.

« Quoi qu'il arrive, ne me lâche pas... » Murmura t-il.

Kurogane hocha la tête en grognant, il n'aimait pas être surprotégé de la sorte. Pourtant, si le blond réagissait ainsi, c'était qu'il voulait l'aider, qu'il comprenait son point de vue et le respectait, même si cela lui faisait peur.

Fye poussa la lourde grille de fer, entraînant avec lui le brun dans l'antre du loup. Une grande cour leur faisait face, une cour qui était bondée de vampires en tout genre, alors que d'habitude elle était vide et déserte. Fye continuait d'avancer, tandis que tous les regards se tournaient vers eux, vers ce couple improbable, le vampire et le calice, le chasseur et sa proie.

Des murmures s'élevèrent tandis que certains avaient aperçu les deux hommes. Il y en avait qui reconnurent Fye et ceux-là crachèrent à terre en signe de reniement. Pendant que d'autres virent Kurogane, facilement reconnaissable aussi ; ils se mirent à crier, à sortir leurs armes, près à se battre pour venger tous les vampires tués de sa main.

Kurogane les ignora royalement. Les sous fifres ne l'intéressait pas, ce qu'il voulait, c'était décapiter leur chef. Evidemment, il savait qu'il était au bon endroit, la moitié des vampires au moins avait la chauve souris rouge cousu sur leur vêtements. Symbole de leur clan, un symbole après lequel Kurogane avait couru pendant dix longues années. Il jeta un bref regard sur Fye qui restait impassible, du moins en apparence. Sa main serrait la sienne avec une force inouïe, force qui pourrait bien lui briser les doigts s'il le voulait.

Bien vite ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée de la maison, gardée par les deux jumelles Tchii et Freya. Elles s'avancèrent vers eux à leur approche, les sourcils froncés, une vive inquiétude brillant dans leurs yeux.

« Vous n'auriez pas dû venir ici, partez pendant qu'il en est encore temps. »

« La mort règne en ces lieux, allez-vous en, ou vous le paierez de votre vie. » Dirent-elles presque en chœur.

« Ma décision est prise… je ne partirai pas. »

Kurogane voulut pousser les deux jeunes filles, mais le blond le retenait d'une main de fer, lui qui paraissait si faible, voilà qu'il montrait plus de force que lui. Comme quoi, il cachait bien son jeu. Lui jetant son regard le plus noir, il essaya de se dégager, sauf que Fye n'était pas du même avis.

« Lâche moi, ou je vais sérieusement me mettre en colère ! »

Fye savait que son ton n'impliquait aucune protestation, mais visiblement il s'en fichait. Son regard était à la fois dur et troublé, emplit d'une profonde peur. Il savait quel danger les menaçait, depuis longtemps même, le brun en était persuadé ... Persuadé que depuis le début il lui cachait toute la vérité. Dans quel but ? Le protéger … Mais de quoi ? De qui ?

Finalement il se décida. Fuir était inutile, il le savait et il comprenait que le brun veuille savoir, veuille se venger ... La vengeance n'avait jamais fait parti de son cœur, pourtant il ne c'était jamais remit du meurtre de son frère, de sa moitié, de ... Son calice ... Et voilà que son ami d'enfance, que son second calice, lui ne reculait pas, tout comme son frère ... Il baissa la tête un bref instant, puis se redressa et regarda les deux jeunes filles. Tout comme elles, il savait quel danger régnait derrière cette porte et voulait leur en préserver.

« C'est inutile ... Laissez nous passer ! »

Une profonde douleur brûlait à présent dans ses yeux, conscient que s'il rentrait, il ne pourrait plus ressortir. La présence de son ennemi lui donnait la nausée, il sentait la noirceur de son âme. Cette obscurité il l'avait repoussé pendant dix ans, mais elle avait toujours été présente comme une faux qui menaçait à tout moment de le faucher. Cependant, ce jour là, ce fameux jour où Tomoyo l'avait contacté, il avait prit une décision. Celle d'au moins essayer, peu importe le résultat.

Il s'avança donc, tournant la poignée sous le regard étonné du guerrier qui ne savait plus comment réagir face au changement radicale du blond. La porte s'ouvrit alors pour laisser percevoir le hall de la demeure. Deux silhouettes se trouvaient debout, visiblement en train de discuter.

Les ombres qui les enveloppaient se dissipèrent à mesure qu'ils s'avançaient. Et là, il le vit ... Il Il était celui qu'il avait tant cherché, oui … celui qu'il avait tant maudit. L'entendant approcher, il se retourna vers lui, un sourire à la fois arrogant et mauvais tracé sur le visage… Un sourire dont le brun rêvait de lui ravaler à coup de poing.

L'homme n'avait pas changé, mais après tout n'était-il pas un vampire ? Il possédait toujours les mêmes traits, des cheveux noirs coupés courts, clairsemés de mèches blanches. Ses yeux aussi rouges que les siens brillaient de malice et de condescendance.

Ses vêtements, eux aussi étaient toujours les mêmes qu'il y a dix ans, une longue tunique noire, où était cousue une chauve souris rouge, le symbole de son clan. Kurogane sentit monter en lui la colère à une vitesse hallucinante, c'était à son tour de serrer la main du blond avec une force à lui briser les doigts. Son ennemi s'avança quelque peu, bien conscient de la rage qui animait le chasseur.

« Contre toute attente, nous voila de nouveau face à face … »

« Ouais, et ce n'est pas trop tôt » Répondit le brun, lui lançant son regard le plus assassin, près à en découdre, près à apaiser sa vengeance …


	9. 6ème nuit bis : The Blood tears

Bonjour à tous!

Et chapitre de plus un, que j'ai écris presque dans la foulée du précédent mais divers péripéties ont fait que je ne le publie qu'aujourd'hui. Le prochain commence à peine, mais mais bon je poste un chapitre par mois au moins. Encore et toujours merci pour ma zo-chan adorée qui m'a félicité pour la première fois depuis quelle me corrige... Je préviens de tout de suite j'aime ce chapitre mais je ne suis pas sur que ce sera votre cas XD

réponse au review des personnes non inscrite sur

**ayu**** :** le réconfort je ne sais pas mais deja le combat et ça va faire mal, faut pas lui casser les pieds le Kuro

**Ali-chan****:** Tu trouves les chapitres stressant? tu vas être servi, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira tout autant

**Tifa-chan :** relève toi voyons tu vas me faire rougir là

Pour les autres je vous aie répondu directement, bonne lecture !

~0~

« Contre toute attente, nous voila de nouveau face à face… »

« Ouais, et ce n'est pas trop tôt » Répondit le brun, lui lançant son regard le plus assassin, près à en découdre.

L'homme continua de sourire, pas intimidé le moins du monde, pire encore, la présence du chasseur semblait l'amuser au plus haut point ... Rien de mieux pour énerver le brun. A sa gauche, Fye frémit vivement en croisant le regard de l'homme qui avait fini par se tourner vers lui, un sourire sournois sur les lèvres.

« Finalement tu as échoué, il me semblait avoir dit qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il vienne ici... »

Kurogane se tourna alors vers le blond qui, surprit, tressaillit à ses paroles. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait-il dire ? Que lui avait-il caché ? Il continua de garder le silence, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, ni quoi rétorquer à cet homme, et quelles explications donner à Kurogane. C'était inévitable, il aurait dû le savoir, mais pourtant ...

« Je vois ... alors tu ne lui as pas raconté comment tu es devenu un vampire ... »

Fye baissa la tête. Plus que tout autre instant, hormis celui où son frère était mort, il voulait oublier ce jour funeste, l'effacer à tout jamais. Il serra les dents et la main qui tenait toujours celle de Kurogane avec force, comme si par ce simple contact il voulait lui communiquer tous ses sentiments. Sa peur, ses doutes, son désir de le protéger ... Il se détestait d'être aussi faible, de ne pas pouvoir affronter qui que ce soit, y compris lui même.

Le brun lâcha finalement sa main, comme on laisserait tomber une chose trop encombrante. Le blond ferma son œil tristement, il avait donc échoué, tout comme Tomoyo ... les espoirs de la jeune fille avaient été vains... Seulement c'était mal le connaître et Fye s'en rendit bien vite compte. A sa grande surprise, Kurogane se plaça entre lui et l'homme et dégaina son épée. Celui-ci leva un sourcil mi-surpris, mi-décontenancé.

« Je vais être franc. Ce qu'il a pu me cacher, pour le moment je m'en fou. Je suis sûr qu'il avait de très bonnes raisons, même si cela ne l'empêchera pas de passer un sale quart d'heure quand on réglera nos comptes. Cependant... »

Le chasseur s'avança encore, son épée menaçant son adversaire.

« Vous êtes celui qui a massacré mes parents, qui a massacré bien des humains innocents et qui continue encore à le faire. Pour cela, je n'aurai aucun remords à vous tuer, ici et maintenant! »

Prononçant ses derniers mots, il s'élança vers son ennemi, près à l'affronter, près à enfin assouvir sa vengeance. Il avait néanmoins oublié un petit détail. L'autre homme, qui était resté jusque là dans l'ombre en sorti, son épée s'entrechoquant avec celle de Kurogane. Celui-ci grogna en reconnaissant l'importun : Ashura. Evidement, il aurait dû sans douter. Le brun voulut le repousser, mais il était fort... Très fort, même, rien avoir avec les vampires qu'il avait affronté sans aucune difficulté jusque là. Ses yeux croisèrent les siens, qui le regardaient avec une vive colère.

« Allez vous en maître Fei Wong Reed, je m'occupe de ce gêneur. »

Fei Wong Reed… Ce nom, il l'avait tant cherché, tant maudit… Le nom de cet homme qui avait brisé sa vie, qui avait massacré ceux qui lui étaient le plus cher... Il pouvait enfin mettre un nom sur ce maudit assassin et cela lui faisait du bien. Malheureusement sa proie essayait de fuir. Il voulut l'empêcher de partir, mais Ashura l'éloignait par ses attaques vives et précises. Le guerrier grogna sourdement, si ce vampire cherchait la bagarre, il allait se faire un plaisir de le découper en rondelle. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Fei Wong Reed passer près de Fye qui ne bougeait pas, le visage blanc comme un linge.

« Quoique tu pourras dire ou faire, cela ne changera rien, tu seras toujours impuissant, comme ce jour où ton frère c'est sacrifié pour toi »

« Peut être, ou peut être pas… Mais moi si je ne peux rien faire, lui en revanche il le peut… et même si j'ai peur pour lui, je lui fais confiance. »

Kurogane entendit à peine ces paroles à travers le son des épées qui se heurtaient. Malgré tout, la phrase que prononça Fye lui allait droit au cœur, le blond lui faisait confiance… Cette confiance qu'il avait tant désiré, tant cherché… peu importe qu'il puisse lui mentir, peu importe qu'il ait peur ou qu'il veuille le protéger, tant qu'il lui faisait confiance, tout irait bien.

Mais dans l'immédiat il avait d'autre chat à fouetter, sa proie lui échappait. Elle jeta un dernier regard en direction du blond, puis leur tourna le dos, s'arrêtant une dernière fois.

« J'y vais, ne me déçois pas cette fois Ashura … »

A première vue, rien ne sembla changer en Ashura quand ces paroles furent prononcées. Mais Kurogane était un fin observateur, il sentit tressaillir son adversaire et vit ses yeux se voiler un bref instant, une fraction de seconde presque imperceptible. Le chasseur ne comprenait rien, et au fond il s'en fichait, cela ne le concernait pas, tout ce qu'il voulait s'était se venger… et protéger Fye.

Il recula d'un pas, essayant de briser la garde de son ennemi, il fallait qu'il attaque et non plus qu'il se défende. Mais Ashura était un dangereux adversaire, il maniait son épée comme on manierait une baguette. Pour chaque coup qu'il donnait, le vampire lui en renvoyait deux.

Redoutable, il l'était tout bonnement. Une partie de lui disait de se méfier, de rester prudent, il avait sûrement d'autres tours dans son sac… Mais une autre au contraire jubilait, se sentait enhardie par cet adversaire puissant et surprenant, un adversaire qu'il avait tant cherché, tant désiré alors qu'il affrontait depuis dix ans que des créatures faibles et sans intérêt. Un sourire carnassier se traça sur son visage, un sourire de loup. Il allait enfin pouvoir déployer toute sa force et toute sa puissance …

Evitant sa lame une fois de plus, il souleva la sienne d'un mouvement vif et rapide et l'a projeta vers l'avant, tout son corps tournant en rythme.

« Hama Ryujin ! »

Une onde de choc s'éleva, déchiquetant le parquet en damier, s'élançant avec force et puissance en direction du Maître Vampire. Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, un étrange sourire provocateur plaqué sur le visage. A son tour il leva son épée lentement puis, quand l'onde de choc qui avait prit la forme d'un dragon arriva à sa hauteur, il la gela sur place des cristaux de glace l'enveloppant telle une barrière de protection.

Kurogane leva un sourcil étonné, jamais il n'avait vu pareil pouvoir. Son dragon de glace tomba au sol, se brisant en mille morceaux. Une sombre aura entourait maintenant son ennemi, une aura de destruction. Ashura... Il se demandait si cela était son véritable nom ou bien un pseudonyme. Autrement, il lui allait à ravir, car en cet instant il ressemblait au dieu de la destruction qui portait son nom. Ashura-Ô ...

Celui-ci s'avança de nouveau vers lui, le chasseur se mit en garde. Les cristaux de glace se rapprochèrent de l'épée du vampire, et d'un mouvement il les projeta en direction du chasseur qui ne pu tout éviter, se retrouvant alors propulsé de plusieurs mètres pour percuter un mur. Il se crispa de douleur sous le choc, son corps tout entier piqué de morceau de glace, mais par chance il n'avait rien de cassé.

Il vit Fye qui voulut aller à sa rencontre, mais Kurogane lui fit signe de ne pas bouger, c'était son combat, il ne voulait pas que le blond intervienne quoi qu'il arrive. Ashura ne lui ferait de toute façon aucun mal, vu que s'était son sire, il risquait donc plus de le gêner qu'autre chose… Seulement son ennemi semblait ne pas en avoir finit avec lui. Alors qu'il se relevait non sans difficulté, le vampire s'élança vers lui et Kurogane eut tout juste le temps de parer de son épée.

Coincé il l'était totalement, prit au piège entre le mur et le vampire qui le bloquait de sa force démesurée. Son souffle caressait sa peau, ses yeux le foudroyaient, cherchant à le faire fléchir aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Car c'était surtout sa volonté de vivre qui lui permettait de tenir, son corps d'humain ne faisant pas le poids face à ce vieux vampire plein d'expériences. Ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant qu'il ne cède, mais Kurogane refusait d'admettre sa défaite et Ashura l'avait très bien compris.

« Finissons en » Lâcha-t- il, commençant à perdre patience face à ce misérable humain qui osait lui tenir tête.

Reculant de quelques pas, il s'élança de nouveau sur le brun, qui ne comprenant pas sa tactique s'élança à son tour, près à contre-attaquer. Mais là, il commit une erreur, une erreur infime. Sa garde se décala d'à peine quelques millimètres, des millimètres fatals. Ashura brisa sa maigre défense, faisant sauter son épée de ses mains, et d'un mouvement circulaire que l'humain n'eut pas le temps d'anticiper, il le transperça de part en part. Kurogane se tétanisa de douleur, ses jambes menaçant de le lâcher à tout instant. Il baissa les yeux, son visage métamorphosé par la souffrance et la surprise. Ashura s'approcha davantage de lui, son arme s'enfonçant alors encore plus, le faisant ainsi hoqueter de douleur.

Sa bouche ne fut plus qu'à quelques millimètres de son oreille. Il essaya de se débattre, mais il n'en avait plus la force, son sang s'échappant de son corps à une vitesse affolante.

« Il va falloir que tu deviennes bien plus puissant si tu veux espérer le vaincre ... »

Le chasseur le regarda étonné, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Il venait de lui planter une épée dans le corps et il osait lui dire ça, il se moquait de lui ou quoi ! Un sourire malicieux traversa le visage du vampire, le même sourire que lors de leur première rencontre.

Finalement il recula, extrayant par la même occasion son arme, libérant alors un flot important de sang qui avait été retenu par l'épée. Ses jambes le lâchèrent, toute force le quittant et il se retrouva d'abord à genoux, l'une de ses mains essayant vainement de retenir le fluide vital. Sa vue se brouilla, ses oreilles bourdonnèrent alors que le vampire s'éloignait de lui. C'est à peine s'il vit Fye s'élancer vers lui, les ténèbres obscurcissant peu à peu sa vue, pour finalement le plonger dans les ténèbres.

Kurogane tombait, il chutait lentement entouré par les ténèbres. Des images défilaient devant ses yeux, vague souvenir de son passé, de son enfance, puis de son adolescence. Il prit alors conscience que ce n'était autre que sa vie qui défilait devant ses yeux, qui s'échappait de son corps, tel les rats qui quittaient un navire qui sombrait.

Était-il en train de mourir ? Il essaya un instant de se débattre contre les ombres de son passé mais rien n'y faisait. Impalpable, intouchable, elle l'enveloppait peu à peu. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, sa vie s'échappant de son corps meurtrie par la blessure que lui avait faite Ashura. Non il ne voulait pas, il refusait de mourir comme ça !

Soudain des voix résonnèrent dans sa tête, parmi elles, celle de Fye, il entendait ses sanglots, sentait ses larmes couler sur lui. Quelqu'un d'autre cria, une femme, mais il ne l'a reconnu pas. Des brides de mots lui parvinrent à travers les ténèbres oppressantes qui enveloppaient son âme.

_....Laisse pas... peu... le prix... payer... je ... même... doit... détester... veux.... qu'il vive..._

Une douleur fulgurante le traversa de part en part. Il hurla, du moins il le pensa car aucun son ne parvenait plus à ses oreilles. Son corps tout entier sembla craquer, se tendre convulsivement. Il essaya de nouveau de se débattre, aussi bien pour repousser l'obscurité que ce supplice, mais rien n'y faisait.

Une souffrance insoutenable le terrassait. Les ombres prirent soudain la couleur du sang, ou plutôt du sang semblait le recouvrir tout entier. Une fois il essaya de le chasser, mais il n'en avait plus la force, il voulait juste qu'on le laisse... La lutte devenait impossible à mener, il cessa de se débattre, sa vue se brouillant de nouveau, il ferma les yeux.

C'est alors qu'une douce chaleur l'enveloppa, une chaleur dont le souvenir était perdu dans la mémoire de tout être vivant. La chaleur que ressentait l'enfant dans le ventre de sa mère... Une sensation de bien être l'accompagnait et Kurogane se sentit alors étrangement bien. Il sentit son cœur battre paisiblement, et sut alors qu'il n'était pas encore mort, à moins qu'il fût en train de renaître. Oui c'était sûrement ça, il était mort et il revenait à la vie. Une lumière traversa brutalement ses yeux qu'il ouvrit avec difficulté.

La pièce où il se trouvait apparu peu à peu à ses yeux. C'était une chambre très simple, au mobilier presque inexistant, faiblement éclairée par la lumière d'une bougie. Pourtant, il voyait parfaitement bien dans la pénombre comment était ce possible ? La lumière était même douloureuse pour ses yeux alors qu'elle ne représentait rien face à celle du soleil. Tous ses sens revenaient peu à peu, cependant il sentait que quelque chose n'était pas comme d'habitude. Une lourde couverture couvrait son corps presque entièrement nu.

Instinctivement, comme si la mémoire lui revenait enfin, il chercha la blessure quasi mortelle que lui avait faite Ashura... Mais ne trouva rien. Ce n'était pas possible, il n'avait pas rêvé, cet enfoiré de vampire l'avait bien transpercé de son épée... Alors pourquoi n'y avait-il rien ? Bien plus encore, comment pouvait-il être encore en vie après pareil coup ? Il essaya de se redresser, mais tout son corps fut traversé de tremblement convulsif, l'obligeant à se rallonger, il était encore bien faible malgré sa guérison miraculeuse.

« A votre place j'irai plus doucement. »

Kurogane tourna la tête en direction de la voix qui lui parut étrangement familière. Une jeune fille était assise sur une chaise près du lit, sans doute là pour veiller sur son sommeil. Le brun la reconnu assez vite malgré qu'il ne fut pas encore bien réveillé. C'était l'une des deux jumelles qui avaient tenté de les arrêter quand ils avaient voulu entrer dans la maison. Elle se leva finalement et posa sa main sur le front du brun qui sursauta, la trouvant étrangement chaude.

« Il semblerait que vous soyez... guéris... il s'en est fallut de peu... »

Le brun la regarda étrangement, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Il ne comprenait rien, comment pouvait il être encore en vie ? Il souleva légèrement sa couverture et constata qu'il n'y avait décidément rien, ni blessure, ni cicatrice, rien. Pourtant il n'était pas allongé dans ce lit pour des prunes, et la jeune fille elle même disait qu'il avait été guéri de justesse... Mais comment ?

Finalement il s'assit sur le lit, sa vue s'habituant peu à peu à la pénombre de la pièce. Il se sentait différent sans savoir en quoi. Il regarda ses mains et constata que sa peau était plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, mais vu qu'il avait été blessé ça paraissait normal. Il soupira, il n'aimait décidément pas cela, il avait un mauvais pressentiment qui ne cessait de grandir en lui. Jetant un regard autour de lui, il constata que le blond n'était pas là.

« Où est Fye ? Et je suis où là ? » Demanda t-il à la jeune fille.

« Vous êtes dans sa chambre, on vous y a monté après vous avoir... Soigné. Quant à Fye, il est en bas avec ma sœur mais il refuse qu'on l'approche »

Kurogane fronça les sourcils, pourquoi le blond était parti et l'avait laissé en plan dans sa chambre ? Plus inquiétant encore, il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il pouvait pousser un vampire à s'isoler et surtout Fye... C'était qu'il avait soif de sang, une soif beaucoup trop grande.

Il se leva d'un bon, chancelant quelque peu sur ses jambes qui ne semblait pas apprécier cette rapidité soudaine. Il grogna en s'appuyant sur le lit, maudissant ses faiblesses passagères et finalement se tint debout non sans serrer les poings. Il ne portait plus que son pantalon, mais ne voyait nulle part son haut. Peu importe, il avait autre chose à penser, comme retrouver le blond et comprendre ce qui c'était passé.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit. La maison était plongée dans les ombres mais il voyait parfaitement bien. Une par une, il descendit les marches de l'escalier pour se retrouver de nouveau dans le hall d'entrée. Celui-ci avait été laissé dans le même état qu'à la fin du combat. De nombreuses dalles avaient été arrachées par la brutalité de l'affrontement et une marre de sang séchée jonchait le sol.

Le sang... Son odeur empli soudainement ses narines. Sentant sa tête lui tourner, il s'appuya de nouveau contre le mur, le visage au creux de sa main, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il sentait l'odeur du sang ou en voyait, mais pourtant... C'était différent, l'odeur était beaucoup trop forte et elle éveillait en lui une sensation étrange, une sensation qui lui tiraillait les entrailles.

Secouant vivement la tête, il essaya de savoir où pouvait bien être le blond. Un peu plus loin, il vit une lumière filtrer en dessous d'une porte, la seule étincelle qui semblait briller dans cette maison. Se dirigeant vers elle, il la poussa délicatement, la faisant légèrement grincer. La pièce était assez grande et totalement vide, elle ressemblait quelque peu à une cave, par la dimension et l'état. Descendant quelques marches il vit l'autre jumelle, qui, alors que sa sœur était habillée tout de noir, celle-ci était toute vêtue de blanc. Elle serrait ses mains avec force, le regard triste et perdu droit devant elle. Kurogane fronça les sourcils, se demanda ce qui se passait. Sans compter cette odeur de sang qui ne cessait de l'envahir et de lui faire tourner la tête…

C'est alors qu'il le vit…

Il était là, assit à même le sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les bras serrant ses jambes en tremblant. Son regard était vide et son unique œil était jaune, la pupille fendu. Son corps était recouvert de sang, mais Kurogane sentit d'instinct que ce n'était pas le sien. Ses mèches blondes tombaient devant son visage, comme pour cacher l'être qu'il était en train de devenir, de cacher l'aura de folie qui émanait de tout son être. Ses dents claquaient les unes contre les autres, comme si un froid intense s'était emparé de lui, sauf que pour un vampire c'était impossible… Sauf dans son cas. Car Kurogane était un chasseur et il savait reconnaître les symptômes… Fye était au bord de la frénésie.

Il voulut s'avancer, mais quelque chose d'invisible l'en empêcha. Il grogna, quoi que ce fût, il était hors de question qu'il laisse le blond dans cet état.

« Recule petite. » Dit-il en tendant la main.

La jeune fille ne se fit pas prier et obéit. Le chasseur ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, mais il avait le sentiment que rien ne pourrait lui résister ce soir, qu'il pourrait tout vaincre, tout détruire, y comprit cette barrière psychique. Il ferma les yeux tout en inspirant un grand coup. C'est ainsi qu'il l'a vit, cette barrière qui était resté invisible à ses yeux. Ses doigts glissèrent dessus, elle était aussi lisse que du verre et froid que de la glace.

Sa main au contraire, était aussi brûlante que des flammes incandescentes. Sa paume se posa sur le verre, et sa chaleur l'a fit d'abord lentement fondre, puis, elle commença à se fissurer pour exploser en mille morceaux. Le verre chuta sur le sol dans un son cristallin, pour finalement s'évaporer tel un mirage. Kurogane s'avança alors, tout danger écarté. Le blond n'avait pas bougé, mais son regard était rivé sur lui, et le brun se demanda bien ce qu'il ressentait. Colère, peur, détresse?

Il s'arrêta juste devant lui, les bras croisés, les sourcils froncés, ses yeux grenat transperçant le vampire de part en part. Ne voyant aucune réaction de sa part, il se baissa pour essayer de lui parler, mais avant qu'il ne puisse voir le coup venir, les griffes du blond lui frôlèrent son visage, laissant une traînée rougeâtre sur sa joue. Le brun grogna, cette fois c'en était trop. Il ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé dans cet état, toutefois il allait vite y remédier à sa manière.

Attrapant vivement ses poignets d'une main il les bloqua et plaqua son corps contre le sien pour l'empêcher de bouger. Fye le regarda avec surprise mais ne bougea pas... Tétanisé par la peur? Leur regard se croisèrent l'espace d'un instant, un instant qui sembla durer une éternité. Fye se détendit quelque peu même si la soif était toujours présente et aussi... autre chose... Il lui cachait quelque chose. Kurogane était resté impassible jusque là pourtant l'odeur du sang l'envahit de nouveau, lui faisant tourner la tête. Il se sentit partir à son tour, ses yeux fixant avec une intensité anormale le cou du blond qui lui était totalement offert.

Son corps lui brûlait de l'intérieur. Était-ce la soif du blond qui l'envahissait ? Non il n'y avait pas que ça... Sa vue se brouilla de nouveau, il ne voyait plus que ce cou, la pulsion de son sang... Lentement il descendit vers sa gorge, ses lèvres frôlant sa peau si douce...Sa bouche s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître deux canines fines et pointues, anormalement longues qui ne demandaient qu'à se planter dans sa chair si attrayante...

Soudain son corps tressaillit. Pourquoi faisait-il cela ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Non ce n'était pas possible, il allait mordre Fye, il allait faire... comme un vampire... C'est alors que le déclic se fit.

Sa guérison miraculeuse, l'odeur du sang si obsédante, le blond qui sombrait dans la folie, possédé par sa soif de sang, et sa propre envie de le mordre...

Non ce n'était pas possible, pas ça, le blond n'avait pas osé faire ça !

Et pourtant... Plus il retournait le problème dans sa tête, plus la réponse lui apparaissait avec netteté.

Fye l'avait transformé en vampire ...


	10. Décision

Hello^^ Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre, un chapitre qui va surprendre plus d'une personne en vue des review que j'ai reçu, où vous aviez l'air bien paniqué XD Je me suis beaucoup amusé à écrire ce chapitre, un peu plus centré sur Fye, que j'avais laissé à mon grand regret un peu de côté...j'espère que le chapitre vous plaira tout autant que moi^^ Je voudrai aussi signaler l'ouverture de mon blog, les Chroniques Elfiques où vous pourrez retrouver d'autres écrits de ma compositions, et à partir du chapitre suivant, les chapitres de Blood Tears en avant première dessus^^ voici l'adresse: **http://chroniques-elfiques .over - blog . com/**

et pour finir la réponse aux reviews des personnes qui ne sont pas loguer sur le site:

**Ayu:** Effectivement se fut une sacré surprise pour beaucoup! et ne t'inquiète pas, Kuro a beau être une brute, il sait se controler merci pour beaucoup en tout cas, voici la suite !

**Tifa-chan****:** héhé tu trouves ça triste? C'était le but! non sans rire, je pense que ce chapitre était, et sera le plus sombre de tous, alors rassures toi, ça ne peut qu'aller mieux maintenant? merci en tout cas, pour ta review!!!

**~Décision~**

Kurogane secoua vivement la tête une fois de plus, plongeant son regard grenat dans l'œil de chat du blond, en quête de réponses ; d'une réponse qu'il était incapable de lui donner vu son état. La rage et la colère montèrent sourdement en lui, comment le blond avait il put être si stupide ?

Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, il frappa avec violence le mur, à peine quelques centimètres de la tête de Fye, qui sursauta. Il semblait être là sans vraiment l'être, sa pupille passant successivement du jaune au bleu. Son corps tremblait de plus en plus vivement, agaçant davantage le brun. Maintenant qu'il était devenu un vampire, pouvait il lui donner de son sang ? Il avait bien des questions à lui poser, bien des choses à lui balancer, particulièrement sur ce qu'il venait de lui faire. Mais d'abord, il fallait qu'il se nourrisse …

Regardant son poignet un bref instant, il se mordit lui même, tressaillant en sentant son propre sang chaud, se dégouttant d'en apprécier le goût. Il le porta ensuite aux lèvres du blond qui n'hésita pas, sa faim étant bien trop forte.

Il en avait beaucoup donné pour pouvoir ramener Kurogane…

Le brun se sentit partir bien plus que les fois précédentes. Il avait la sensation de chuter dans un gouffre, de tomber dans le vide. Seule la pulsion de son sang qui s'écoulait le maintenait accroché à la réalité. Puis soudain, il revint aussi brutalement qu'il était partit, comme si son âme avait quitté son corps un bref instant et y avait été renvoyé de force. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait fermé les yeux. Les rouvrant lentement, il se retrouva face à un œil bleu, rongé par l'inquiétude.

Cet œil… Si bleu, si glacial… Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait s'y perdre, s'y noyer dans cette immensité bleue. Comment le blond faisait il pour l'envoûter à ce point ? Quel sortilège lui avait-il jeté ? Etait-ce parce qu'il était à présent son maître vampire ? Ou parce qu'il avait été son calice ? Kurogane ne savait plus, ne voulait plus savoir…

« Kuro-chan ? »

La voix de Fye le tira brutalement de sa rêverie. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûr qu'il était bien réveillé, que tous les évènements qui s'étaient enchaînés n'avaient pas été le fruit de son imagination. Malheureusement tout était bien réel, même si cela avait les allures d'un horrible cauchemar. Fye l'avait transformé en vampire pour le sauver de la mort… Il l'avait transformé en l'une de ces bêtes assoiffées de sang, l'un de ces monstres qu'il avait haït pendant des années, le seul qu'il acceptait étant lui… Fye, son ami, son amant… Et maintenant son sire.

L'idée d'être un vampire n'était pas vraiment réjouissante, mais pouvait-il totalement blâmer Fye ? S'il ne s'était pas montré si arrogant, il n'aurait pas perdu ce combat. Comme quoi il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre… Les vampires de bas étage ne valaient rien face à lui mais des vampires comme Ashura… Il soupira. Il en avait assez de perdre, il fallait qu'il devienne plus fort encore.

Laissant sa tête tomber sur l'épaule du blond, il ferma les yeux, pour essayer de se vider la tête une bonne fois pour toute. Bientôt les bras de son amant l'entourèrent, comme un kekkai, une barrière infranchissable semblant vouloir le protéger de tout mal. Il leva alors les yeux vers lui, croisant de nouveau son regard, un regard sincère. Glissant sa main dans ses cheveux doux comme de la soie, il prit ses lèvres. Il avait besoin de sentir le contact de sa peau, de savoir qu'il ne serait pas seul.

Comme il avait changé…

Avant il ne ce serait pas embarrassé de sentiments ou de contacts humains. Quand on n'a personne, on n'a rien à perdre. Pas de douleur, pas de souffrance, seulement la solitude et le néant. Mais Fye comptait pour lui. Il était le seul qui le comprenait, qui le pardonnait. Son opposé, son reflet dans le miroir, sa Némésis… Comme le Yin et le yang. Ils étaient à la fois dissociables et mêlés. Ainsi, tant qu'il resterait avec lui, il lui pardonnerait, même s'il lui faudrait du temps pour digérer tout cela. Lâchant sa prise sur les lèvres il s'appuya contre le mur, attendant il ne savait quoi.

Fye en revanche le connaissait bien. Il savait interpréter tous ses silences, ses non dit, ses regards pleins de colère. Cependant il ne savait pas trop comment allait réagir le brun. L'idée qu'il puisse le laisser, ou même vouloir achever sa misérable existence avait effleuré son esprit. Un bref instant, alors que sa conscience était déchirée, morcelée par son état presque de berserk, il avait cru qu'il l'abandonnerait, qu'il ne pourrait jamais accepter ce qu'il avait fait et le tuerait. Il haïssait les vampires de toute son âme, ne pouvant pardonner ce qu'il c'était passé dix ans plus tôt. Mais en même temps cela était-il possible ? Pouvait-on pardonner les actions de Fei Wong Reed ?

Non ! Kurogane ne pourrait jamais le faire, et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Fei Wong Reed avait brisé trop de vie, y compris la sienne, le coupant des êtres qui lui était le plus cher : Kurogane et son frère jumeau. Bien trop longtemps il avait fui, tout espoir l'ayant quitté, le plongeant dans un monde d'ombre et de solitude où seul se nourrir était devenu le mot d'ordre. Survivre, même si cela signifiait devenir une coquille vide, un pantin dont les fils invisibles le guidaient vers une fin inconnue.

Mais maintenant il avait un but, un souhait qui le poussait à renaître. Kurogane. Son double, sa moitié… Et maintenant son infant. Il l'avait transformé en vampire parce qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, parce qu'il ne voulait pas le perdre, même s'il devait lui en vouloir ou le rejeter. Peut être avait il été égoïste, mais peu importe le nombre de fois que pouvait se répéter ce moment, il choisirait toujours la même voie. Il le sauverait.

Serrant ses jambes entre ses bras, il tourna la tête vers le brun, un sourire légèrement triste sur les lèvres.

« Je crois qu'il est temps que je te dise toute la vérité… Kurogane. »

Le brun sursauta à l'appellation de son nom complet. Il avait tellement l'habitude que le blond l'affuble de surnom farfelu que son prénom sonnait presque faux dans sa bouche. Mais il signifiait une chose. Fye avait des choses importantes à lui dire. Il soupira un bref instant. Il savait que ce ne serait pas une chose facile pour lui. Il saisit le menton du blond pour l'enfermer entre ses doigts.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Ce qui s'est passé autrefois n'a pas d'importance, seul compte tes actions présentes. Et tu m'as sauvé… Même si cela doit impliquer que je sois devenu un … vampire. »

« Peut être… Mais j'en ai assez de te mentir Kurogane… Je ne veux plus de faux semblant entre nous »

Le regard que lui jeta le blond impliquait qu'il n'acceptait aucune objection. Il voulait se confier à lui, vider son sac une bonne fois pour toute pendant qu'il en avait le courage. Le brun se tut prêt à écouter tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Car au fond, même s'il affirmait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il se force à lui dévoiler son passé, il avait envie de connaître la vérité. Et puis il sentait bien que le blond en avait besoin. Une fois qu'il aurait tout dit, il serait libre de toute entrave et pourrait redevenir celui qu'il avait connu.

Un jeune homme doux et gentil dont le regard brûlait d'une flamme puissante, qui l'embrasait tout entier, preuve d'une force méconnue pour une apparence frêle et délicate. Ce jeune homme semblait avoir disparu pour faire place à un vampire triste et malheureux qui semblait attendre quelque chose, emporté dans un tourbillon de souvenirs douloureux. Et Kurogane ne supportait plus de le voir s'auto détruire de la sorte. Il essaya de sourire, d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, mais ce n'était pas vraiment quelque chose de naturel chez lui, et eut plus l'apparence d'une grimace qu'autre chose… Toutefois cela eut l'effet escompté, puisque qu'un léger rire s'échappa de la gorge du blond.

« Kuro-chan comment veux-tu que je me concentre si tu fais une tête pareil ?'

« Kurogane crétin !»

Il grogna en faisant semblant de bouder, mais son regard brillait encore d'un amusement que le blond n'eut aucun mal à déceler. Il sourit alors, heureux de voir tout ce que faisait le brun pour lui, l'écouter, le faire rire, le comprendre… Lui pardonner ?

Ce sourire… C'était cela que le brun désirait tant. Un sourire sincère et son rire, ses yeux pétillant de malice… Et non plus cette souffrance, ce vide sans fond. Fye poussa un dernier soupir amusé, signifiant aussi qu'il allait commencer son récit.

« Ma mère… n'était pas vraiment une traqueuse de la même catégorie que celle de ton père. Elle possédait de nombreux contacts dans le monde vampirique à plusieurs niveaux… Des contacts avec des vampires qui souhaitaient tout comme elle un équilibre parfait entre les humains et les vampires. Ainsi, si un vampire dégénérait, l'information était relayé et bien souvent, c'était les vampires qui réglaient eux même le problème, voulant rester le plus discret possible parmi les humains. Cependant les choses changèrent…

Peu à peu, ses contacts disparurent de manières inconnues, ma mère elle-même fut blessée en voulant sauver l'un d'eux… je pense que tu dois t'en souvenir, c'est après cet événement que moi et mon frère sommes venu chez toi pour que ton père nous entraîne. »

Kurogane esquissa un sourire. Il n'était pas près d'oublier ce fameux jour où les jumeaux étaient venus chez lui. Agé seulement de 10 ans à l'époque et eux de 15, il s'était néanmoins développé une profonde amitié, qui, malgré la disparition de l'un d'eux continuait de perdurer.

« Ouais, continue »

« Par la suite, ma mère a cherché à comprendre qui pouvait assassiner tous les partisans de la paix. D'autres chasseurs comme ton père aussi essayèrent de savoir qui était responsable de ces troubles, mais sans succès. Finalement il fallut attendre ce jour… »

Fye s'arrêta un instant. Sa main glissa instinctivement sur son œil masqué. Jusque là, il n'avait jamais raconté à personne ce qui s'était passé. Il savait que son frère avait tout raconté au père de Kurogane, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il en ait parlé à Kurogane lui-même. Et le connaissant, il n'avait sûrement pas posé de question. Mais à présent il voulait tout lui dire, ses peurs, ses doutes, ce qu'il aurait aimé qu'il se passe…

« Un soir, notre mère vint vers nous dans un état de panique profonde, nous disant que nous devions fuir. Ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait nous l'avons suivit à travers la ville. Plusieurs fois nous avons tenté de l'arrêter pour lui demander ce qu'il se tramait mais rien n'y faisait, jamais nous ne l'avions vu dans un tel état, elle était… effrayée. A tel point que nous n'avons rien vu venir. »

Fye baissa un moment les yeux, serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre à s'en faire blanchir les phalanges. Le moment fatidique approchait. Les images défilaient devant ses yeux à mesure qu'il réfléchissait à la façon dont il devait raconter les évènements. Inconsciemment il s'était mis à trembler et se fut la main du brun posé sur lui qui le ramena à la réalité. Il essaya un instant de sourire, mais il savait que c'était inutile. Il soupira un bref instant et continua.

« Plusieurs vampires nous attaquèrent. Ils portaient sur leurs vêtements un emblème de chauve souris. Nous n'étions que trois pour les affronter… Plus nous en tuions, plus il en arrivait, leur nombre semblait presque infini. Ma mère fut gravement blessée, quand à moi… La griffe d'un des vampires creva mon œil gauche. Mon frère réussit à les repousser quelque peu, mais peine perdu, il en restait beaucoup trop. Ma mère se releva, on ne sut trop comment et nous demanda de filer chez un certain Ashura-Ô, un vampire qui avait toute sa confiance, et qui pourrait nous protéger. Elle… en revanche resta en arrière pour ralentir les vampires…

A partir de ce point mes souvenirs sont flous… C'est grâce à ceux de mon frère que je peux te raconter tout ce qui s'est passé… Comme nous étions jumeaux et par la suite vampire et calice, j'ai acquis à travers lui les souvenirs qu'il me manquait. Fye m'a porté sur son dos jusqu'à ce manoir. Ashura- Ô nous a accueillit et mon frère lui a demandé de me soigner… Malheureusement j'avais perdu bien trop de sang… La seule solution était donc de me transformer en vampire. Sauf qu'il existait une loi très stricte sur l'infantement de vampire. Tout vampire qui veut un infant doit en demander l'autorisation à son sire ou bien au vampire le plus haut dans la hiérarchie de la ville. Il était donc normalement impossible pour Ashura de me transformer en vampire, sans que son sire, qui se trouvait dans la cité l'apprenne. Il risquait notre mort à tout deux vois tu... Mais parfois le hasard fait bien les choses... Où du moins y contribue... »

« Le sire de Ashura c'est cet homme c'est ça? » Le coupa Kurogane, la mine sombre.

« Oui... Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il avait prévu, mais il donna l'autorisation à Ashura de me transformer en vampire, sans cacher que lui et mon frère en paieraient un certain prix. Le prix du sang, le prix du lien... D'autant qu'à cet instant, j'aurais préféré mourir plutôt que de devoir leur infliger cela. Devenir un vampire, obliger mon frère à me donner son sang, c'était un prix que je refusais d'accepter et que Fye m'a imposé. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas me perdre, tout comme moi je ne voulais pas te perdre Kurogane. Peu importe le nombre de fois où le choix s'offrirait à nous, nous aurions toujours fait la même chose. »

Fye s'arrêta un instant. Ce qu'il venait de lui dire était plus une justification de ce qu'il avait fait lui même, que d'une révélation et ça, Kurogane l'avait parfaitement comprit. Le silence se fit entre eux, leur regard se croisant et se défiant, le feu contre la glace, le Yin contre le Yang... Le brun finit par soupirer, il n'était pas du genre à fuir ou se cacher, s'il avait quelque chose à dire, il le faisait sans détour, et cette fois là ne ferait pas exception aux autres moments.

« Tu dois sûrement penser que je t'en veuille de m'avoir transformé en vampire... Mais sache que ce n'est pas le cas, du moins je ne sais pas encore trop... Il semblerait que mon instinct de conservation soit plus fort que ma haine envers les vampires... alors... »

Fye le regarda d'abord avec surprise, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réponse du chasseur. Alors, il ne lui en voulait pas, il ne le repousserait pas... Il finit par sourire, heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été depuis bien longtemps. Il avait ouvert son cœur à Kurogane et celui-ci continuait à croire en lui, il le sentait. Il préférait vivre, même si cela impliquait être un vampire plutôt que d'être mort.

« Ton instinct de conservation ou bien ton arrogance Kuro-pu? » Dit-il avec un amusement non dissimulé.

Celui ci grogna en réponse, il n'aimait pas spécialement qu'on lui rappelle ses erreurs.

« Tu vas voir ce qu'elle te dis mon arrogance »

Ils se chamaillèrent quelques instants, oubliant tout le reste, leurs doutes, leur peur, leur passé... Seul comptait l'instant présent, cet instant unique où ils étaient juste tout les deux, ensemble et vivant. Mais ils savaient qu'à présent, quelque chose avait changé. Maintenant, ils leur étaient impossibles de reculer, il fallait qu'ils prennent une décision en vue de l'avenir qui les attendait. Kurogane se leva en premier, jetant un bref regard vers la porte de la sortie. Il ne sentait plus la présence de la jeune fille en blanc, sans doute était elle partit rejoindre sa sœur le temps qu'ils discutent.

« Que vas tu faire à présent? » Lui demanda le blond

« Je vais continuer à me battre bien sûr, mon souhait est toujours le même, je veux me venger de cet homme. Seulement... »

Il s'arrêta un bref instant. Il leva ses mains, les regardant un instant, serrant finalement les poings tout en fermant les yeux.

« Il faut que je devienne plus fort, bien plus fort... J'ai toujours voulu l'être plus que tout, pour que les êtres qui me sont chères ne me soient plus arrachés. »

« Cela te ressemble bien ça »Répondit Fye en souriant.

« Et toi que vas tu faire? » Le coupa Kurogane. « Il est clair que Ashura est maintenant notre ennemi... Vas tu te battre contre lui? » Il se tourna vers lui, attendant sa réponse.

« Je ne sais pas si je veux me battre contre Ashura... Mais contre Fei Wong Reed oui. Cependant... » Il se leva à son tour, s'approchant de Kurogane. « Je ne le laisserai pas te faire de mal, pas cette fois... S'il te menace je réglerai cette histoire de mes propres mains. »

Son regard se fit soudain extrêmement dur, aussi dur que l'acier et cassant comme la glace. Sa décision était prise et Kurogane le savait. Comme le phénix qui renaissait de ses cendres, Fye faisait de même, l'âme du combattant qu'il possédait revenait d'entre les morts. Un sourire carnassier se dessina malgré lui sur ses lèvres.

« Je vois... Je te laisserai alors, même si j'aurais bien aimé, lui faire payer ce qu'il m'a fait ... Surtout que j'ai l'impression qu'il l'a fait exprès » Grogna t-il.

_« Il va falloir que tu deviennes bien plus puissant si tu veux espérer le vaincre ... »_

Fye ne répondit rien. Les pensées de son sire lui avaient toujours fermé par le passé. Maintenant encore il ignorait ce qui le motivait à suivre Fei Wong Reed. Parce que c'était son sire ? Pourtant c'était un homme bon, il le savait, depuis 10 ans il l'avait vu se battre pour préserver l'équilibre fragile de cette ville. Alors qu'est ce qui avait changé? Avait il perdu tout espoir ? Non, pas totalement, il le sentait, jamais il ne pourrait oublier le regard qu'il lui avait lancé après qu'il ait poignardé Kurogane, ni les paroles qu'il avait prononcés.

_« Maintenant tout repose entre vos mains... »_

« Une chose est sûr, je vais trouver Fei Wong machin chose et je vais lui faire payer » Reprit Kurogane, le coupant dans ses réflexions.

Fye sourit de nouveau. Il était heureux de voir que Kurogane n'avait pas perdu de sa superbe malgré les derniers évènements. Mais après tout, il ne baissait jamais les bras et allait toujours de l'avant, une qualité qu'il appréciait énormément chez lui. Tant qu'il l'aurait près de lui, il garderait espoir. Il ne s'était pas aperçu que son sourire c'était fait malicieux, et que le brun le regardait étrangement.

« Qu'est ce qui t'amuses? »

« Hum, je pensais à la suite des évènements... Tu vas avoir du mal à t'adapter à ta nouvelle condition Kuro-Vampy ».

Kurogane grogna au nouveau surnom farfelu que lui avait trouvé le blond. Finalement il l'attrapa par la taille et le rapprocha brutalement de lui.

« Je crois que je sais comment tu vas pouvoir acheter ton pardon »

« Oh vraiment? » Répondit le blond amusé.

« Ouais... Tu vas le payer de ton sang. »


	11. Rejet

Bonjour à tous et toutes! petit passage express car je suis en ce moment très fatigué, mais j'ai réussis à vous écrire le nouveau chapitre de Blood Tears. un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews auquel j'ai pu répondre par Mp (normalement, moi etre tete en l'air ), pour ceux qui ne sont pas logué sur ff. net, Tifa et Ayu, et bien j'espère vous voir toujours au rendez vous pour les aventures de Kuro-vampy et de son blondinet chéri(comment ça j'en fais trop?). Bref, bonne lecture à tous, et je vous donne rendez vous dans un mois pour la suite ^^Kissu!!!

~Rejet~

Kurogane et Fye couraient à travers les rues de Tokyo, s'élançaient vers leurs destinées implacables. Leurs pas résonnaient à peine dans le silence pesant qui s'étendait sur la cité qui, inconsciemment, s'apprêtait à subir une tempête impitoyable. Personne n'osait interrompre leur course, leur réputation n'étant plus à faire. Kurogane, le brun aux yeux de sang, le plus grand chasseur de vampire depuis bien des générations et Fye, son ami d'enfance, son compagnon, qui possédait tout autant les compétences d'un excellent combattant. Les deux compagnons avançaient la tête haute, dirigés vers un seul but : vaincre Fei Wang Reed.

Bien sûr, le brun aspirait toujours à sa vengeance, de façon plus modérée du moins, sa défaite lui ayant montré à quel point il fallait encore qu'il s'entraîne. Cela impliquait donc qu'il saurait se réfréner… en tous cas, tant qu'il ne le recroiserait pas sa sur sa route, auquel cas il ne serait pas sûr de pouvoir se maîtriser. Fye, quant à lui, se sentait plus fort, enflammé d'une toute nouvelle puissance qui le poussait en avant, conforté par la présence encourageante du brun. Désormais il n'hésiterait plus, désormais il se battrait.

Le blond se trouvait juste derrière lui, accompagné de chaque coté par les jumelles qu'il n'avait pu se résigner à abandonner. Pendant ces 10 dernières années de solitude ténébreuse, elles avaient été les seules à le percevoir tel qu'il était et l'aider à survivre quand la douleur devenait trop forte. De plus, le manoir était déserté et nul doute qu'il n'y retournerait jamais. Il leur sourit chacune à leur tour, un sourire plein de confiance avant de reporter son regard sur le dos de son compagnon.

Sachant pertinemment qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se lancer seuls dans une bataille ouverte contre Fei Wang Reed, ils avaient décidé, d'un commun accord, de retourner chez ses cousines et de voir avec elles quel plan ils pourraient mettre en place. La tâche s'annonçait ardue au vu des dernières blessures et défaites qu'avaient subi les chasseurs. Cependant, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'abandonner. Il y avait bien trop en jeu.

Finalement, au bout de quelques longues minutes, ils arrivèrent à destination. La maison était étrangement calme, bien trop au goût de Kurogane. Un instant, il éprouva une peur insensée, que Fei Wang Reed les ait devancé et ait tout dévasté. Mais finalement, alors qu'il parcourait la demeure d'un regard inquiet, Tomoyo s'élança vers eux, une profonde panique dans ses yeux mais mêlée de soulagement, le soulagement de les voir en vie et de retour.

- « Vous voilà enfin ! » Soupira-t-elle, visiblement apaisée.

Le brun émis un grognement pour simple réponse, alors que le blond arborait son grand sourire habituel. Un instant les deux parents se regardèrent dans les yeux, Kurogane se demanda si la jeune fille pouvait savoir qu'il était devenu un vampire. Une peur indicible prit possession de son être. Quelles seraient les réactions de ses cousines en apprenant qu'il était devenu un vampire ? Allaient-elles le chasser ? Kurogane n'y croyait pas, mais il préférait faire face à toute éventualité, même si cela lui ferait sans aucun doute beaucoup de mal, quoi qu'il essaierait de se convaincre. Ses cousines représentaient désormais la seule trace de son ancienne vie humaine, l'espoir fou qui n'avait pas tout sacrifié pour survivre. Ce fut alors que Tomoyo posa sa main sur son bras et lui sourit avec tendresse. Oui, elle savait, il en était même sûr ! Mais pourtant elle ne le repoussait pas !

- « Je suis heureuse de voir que tu es toujours parmi nous Kurogane. »

Celui-ci ne trouva rien d'autre à faire que grogner encore une fois et détourner les yeux en rougissant malgré lui. Fye ne put s'empêcher de laisser un petit rire s'échapper de sa bouche, un rire que ne put interrompre le brun, même en le fusillant le plus intensément du regard.

-« Quoi ? ! »

-« Oh rien Kuro-chan, tu es tellement mignon quand tu rougis. »

-« La ferme ! »

-« Hyu ! Kurorin est tout gêné ! »

-« Kurogane ! Et arrête de siffler ! »

Tomoyo choisit alors ce moment pour toussoter.

-« Excusez-moi d'interrompre vos disputes de couple mais il y a plus important. »

-« Nos quoi ? ! »

Il s'arrêta en voyant la mine inquiète de la jeune fille qui ne présageait rien de bon.

-« Que se passe-t-il ? »

-« Les chasseurs ont décidé d'établir un conseil. Ils veulent attaquer Fei Wang Reed. »

Kurogane n'attendit pas la suite et se dirigea vers la salle où avait lieu tous « les conseils de guerre » comme ils les appelaient. Arrivé à destination, il ouvrit d'un geste sec les portes battantes, faisant sursauter toute l'assemblée. Une cinquantaine de paires d'yeux se tourna vers lui, le regardant comme si le diable en personne était devant eux. Ne se laissant pas démonter le moins du monde, il les foudroya de son regard de sang, les dévisageant les uns après les autres.

Tous les chasseurs de la ville étaient réunis, mis à part les blessés graves. Néanmoins, les quelques traqueurs présents n'étaient pas au mieux de leur forme, beaucoup d'entre eux étaient encore meurtris, même superficiellement. Ils étaient assis autour d'une table en cercle, un membre de chaque famille à sa place. Beaucoup des sièges étaient vides et ne seraient sans doute plus occupés, en vue du nombre de familles éteintes à jamais. Kurogane prit sa place et Fye s'assit à celle qu'occupait autrefois sa mère, sous le regard outré des autres chasseurs.

Certains voulurent dire quelque chose, mais le grand sourire de l'ancien chasseur accompagné de son regard malicieux et accusateur les arrêtèrent net. Kurogane esquissa un sourire amusé en voyant cela. Après tout, les autres chasseurs étaient en droit de protester, la famille Flowright était censée être morte ... Tout comme la sienne maintenant qu'il était devenu un vampire. Mais peu importe ce qu'on lui dirait, il resterait un Suwa, le dernier chasseur de sa lignée. Amateratsu, qui siégeait en tête de table, le regarda en souriant, et reprit la parole que leur entrée avait visiblement coupée.

-« Bien, nous pouvons reprendre maintenant que nous sommes réunis au complet. »

Un long silence se fit, aucun d'eux n'arrivant visiblement à détacher leurs regards des nouveaux arrivants. Finalement un courageux osa prendre la parole.

-« Dame Amateratsu, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, ces deux hommes n'ont rien à faire ici. »

Les autres membres hochèrent la tête, certains se parlant à voix basse. Le brun se sentit piqué au vif mais se retint, du moins pour le moment, de s'emporter. Il serra les poings sur ses jambes et continua de fusiller les chasseurs qui osaient remettre en cause leur présence. Il sursauta soudain en sentant la main du blond sur la sienne. Rien ne semblait montrer son trouble intérieur si ce n'était l'absence de son sourire. Non, il ne souriait plus, et fronçait les sourcils, visiblement contrarié par quelque chose.

_- Comme si c'était le moment de penser à ça ... Même si je les comprends, on fait un peu tache dans le décor Kuro-chan._

-« Kurogane ! »

L'assistance sursauta de nouveau face au guerrier dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs au blond. Le brun ne s'était pas aperçu que Fye lui avait parlé par la pensée alors que lui avait répliqué à voix haute. Le blond avait d'ailleurs beaucoup de mal à se retenir de rire, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de faire le pitre.

-« Nous avons autre chose à penser que cela, il a plus urgent à régler. La menace de Fei Wang Reed grandit, maintenant qu'il s'est révélé au grand jour, il n'hésitera pas à nous attaquer. » Reprit Amateratsu.

-« Et qui nous prouve que ce ne sont pas des espions ? » Lança un traqueur.

-« Nous... Des espions? » Siffla Kurogane entre ses dents.

-« Bien sûr ! Maintenant que vous êtes des vampires ! »

Un brouhaha se leva ponctué de cris. Cette fois Kurogane ne tenait plus. Qu'on ne l'accepte plus ici parce qu'il était devenu un vampire était une chose. Mais qu'on ose insinuer qu'il était un espion de Fei Wang Reed en était une autre. C'était même la pire insulte qu'on pouvait proférer à son encontre ! Il se leva d'un bond et plaqua ses mains sur la table qui frémit dangereusement sous l'impact.

-« Vous êtes là à nous juger sans vergogne, sans aucune preuve, alors que vous ne savez rien sur cet homme et sur ce qu'il est capable de faire ! »

Un long silence se fit, mais aucun chasseur ne semblait vouloir revenir sur ce qui avait été dit. Kurogane grogna, dépité. Visiblement cette bande d'imbécile les avait jugé une bonne fois pour toutes. Rien ne leur ferait changer d'avis, pas même les dangers qui grouillaient au-dehors. Mais pouvait-il se permettre de les abandonner à leur sort ? Non, il ne pouvait pas s'y résoudre, ce serait remettre en cause le fondement même de ses principes, tout ce que ses parents lui avaient enseigné. Cependant ces idiots refusaient de l'écouter. Alors comment faire ? Dans la pièce, les voix recommençaient à monter rendant bientôt impossible toute conversation.

Kurogane se tourna vers Amateratsu qui regardait la scène avec dégoût et tristesse. Finalement elle se leva et se dirigea vers lui.

-« Kurogane, je pense que cela ne va pas te plaire, mais j'aimerais que tu me rendes un service. »

Elle s'arrêta un instant, attendant de voir la réaction de Kurogane. Celui-ci se contenta de froncer les sourcils n'étant plus vraiment d'humeur à parler. Il ne disait rien, mais ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de frapper deux ou trois traqueurs pour leur remettre les idées en place. Il détestait la sensation d'impuissance qui le possédait en cet instant, l'idée qu'il était incapable de régler un problème. Il se sentait capable de tout et n'importe quoi pour apaiser cette rage intérieure. Apparemment Amateratsu avait la solution à son problème. Cependant elle pensait que cela ne lui plairait pas il se demandait bien pourquoi.

-« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? » Dit-il sèchement.

-« Dehors se trouve un homme que je voudrais que tu rencontres. Il se trouve avec Tomoyo, tu n'auras donc pas de mal à le trouver. »

-« Qui est-ce ? »

-« Désolé mais je n'ai pas le temps d'expliquer les détails. » Elle soupira. « Il faut que je calme tous ces idiots. »

-« Je peux régler le problème si tu veux. » Dit-il en faisant craquer ses doigts, un sourire carnassier tracé sur les lèvres.

-« C'est mon problème ça, et j'aimerais qu'ils soient un minimum entier au cas où Fei Wang Reed nous attaquerait. Alors peux-tu y aller s'il te plait ? »

-« Ouais, ouais, on s'en occupe. » Répondit-il en maugréant.

-« Désolé de vous laisser un tel fardeau sur le dos. » Ajouta Fye en soupirant.

-« C'est ma responsabilité, je l'ai choisie, je l'assume, c'est comme ça... » Sourit tristement Amateratsu.

Les deux hommes se levèrent alors pour sortir de la pièce. Cependant Kurogane s'arrêta sur le seuil, jetant un dernier regard furibond aux traqueurs qui continuaient de se disputer.

-« Avant de quitter cette pièce, je voudrais ajouter une dernière chose... (Les voix recommencèrent à s'élever) et le premier qui ose m'interrompre aura affaire à moi ! Il fut un temps où, moi aussi, je repoussais tous vampires qui se présentaient à moi. Et même à ce jour, je ne ferai pas confiance facilement à l'un d'entre eux... Mais pour être franc, je ne fais pas confiance à grand monde si ce n'est en mes proches, moi-même... Et vous, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Mais vous êtes là, empêtrés dans vos préjugés, sans chercher à écouter ceux qui pourraient vous aider.

Oui c'est vrai, je suis devenu un vampire. Mais savez-vous au moins pourquoi ? Parce que je me suis battu contre Ashura et j'ai perdu ! (Regard interloqué) Oui j'ai été vaincu ! Et si Fye ne m'avait pas transformé en vampire je serai mort à l'heure qu'il est. Alors si moi, le plus fort d'entre vous, ait été battu par Ashura, qu'en sera-t-il de vous face à Fei Wang Reed ? Oui, ne l'oubliez pas. N'oubliez pas qu'aujourd'hui vous avez repoussé les seuls qui auraient pu vous aider ... »

Il partit en claquant les portes qui manquèrent de se dégonder sous la violence du choc. Kurogane était fou de rage, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait cru lui-même. Cette fureur menaçait de prendre possession de lui, il avait envie de tout casser, tout ce qui pourrait lui tomber sous la main ferait l'affaire ; n'importe quel objet et surtout le premier de ces imbéciles de traqueurs qui les avaient reniés. Il serra ses poings à se les briser, jetant un regard furibond à toute personne qui oserait le croiser.

Et puis soudain, il s'arrêta sentant le blond l'enlacer par derrière. Un instant il eût envie de le repousser, de lui hurler dessus et ainsi évacuer toute cette rage qui finirait par le détruire. Mais il ne pouvait pas. À nouveau il sentait la barrière protectrice, le kekkai qui lui avait fait ressentir quelques heures plus tôt au manoir d'Ashura. Alors il se calma et soupira un grand coup. Il donnerait cher pour comprendre comment le blond s'y prenait pour réussir à l'apaiser de la sorte. Ne tenant plus, il se retourna brisant ainsi le charme de cet instant. Il attrapa Fye par les poignets d'une main, et de l'autre plongea ses doigts entre ses mèches blondes.

-« Comment fais-tu ça ? Quel sorte de charme me jettes tu à chaque fois ? »

-« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Kuro-tan. » Répondit-il avec son plus grand sourire.

-« Ne joue pas les innocents! »

-« Mais puisque je te dis que je ne comprends pas... Kuro-myu. »

-« Raah, tu m'énerves ! »

Et il s'éloigna fulminant. Quand ce n'était pas ces idiots de chasseurs qui faisaient tout pour le rendre fou, c'était ce crétin de blondinet. À présent que l'option « conseil de guerre » était irréalisable, il fallait trouver une autre solution. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature de rester les bras croisés quand un problème se posait, et ce n'était pas maintenant que cela allait commencer. Puis, il se souvint de ce que lui avait demandé sa cousine. Il fallait qu'ils recherchent Tomoyo et leurs mystérieux invités.

La jeune fille ne fut pas bien longue à trouver, assise sur le rebord de bois de la cour intérieure. Elle menait une discussion animée avec un jeune homme qui ne devait pas être plus âgé qu'eux. Assez grand et musclé, il avait des cheveux bruns et courts qu'il avait rabattu en arrière mis à part quelques mèches qui retombaient sur son front. Des lunettes glissaient au bout de son nez mais elles semblaient être présentes plutôt par frime que pour un réel besoin de correction de sa vue. D'ailleurs, en s'approchant davantage, il remarqua enfin leur présence, ses yeux marrons semblaient s'illuminer alors qu'un large sourire fendait son visage. Il se leva alors, tout comme Tomoyo, et s'avança vers les deux compères.

-« Ah vous voilà ! Je commençais à me demander si vos collègues n'avaient pas décidé de vous exécuter. » Dit-il pince-sans-rire.

Kurogane le foudroya du regard, de quoi pouvait-il bien se mêler celui-la ! Fye se retint de rire en voyant la tête que faisait son compagnon, mais il devait bien l'avouer, ce jeune homme l'intriguait.

-« Excusez-moi, c'était de très mauvais goût, je dois bien le reconnaître. Je me présente, Fûma Mono, ravi de vous rencontrer enfin. »

Fye fronça les sourcils, ce nom lui disait quelque chose, d'où le connaissait-t-il ? C'est alors qu'il se souvint, Mono... Sa mère avait évoqué ce nom une fois, c'était celui d'un de ses amis, un prêtre du temple de Togakushi. Mais il était parti il y a quelques années parce que sa fille avait une santé fragile. Il se souvenait qu'il avait également un fils, se pourrait-il que ce soit ce jeune homme ?

-« Seriez-vous le fils de Kyogo Mono ? » demanda Fye.

-« Vous avez deviné à ce que je vois, vous n'êtes pas le fils de Freya Flowright pour rien. » Répondit-il en souriant.

-« Il semblerait en effet, cependant j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui vous amène ici. N'étiez-vous pas partis à Kyoto ? »

Il s'arrêta un instant, le temps de rassembler ses idées.

-« A l'origine, j'étais venu pour proposer l'aide de ma cité, mais vu que les autres chasseurs ne sont pas capables de vous accepter vous, alors que vous étiez de leur fratrie, je n'ose même pas imaginer la réaction à la vue de ma proposition. »

-« L'aide de votre cité ? » demanda Fye en haussant les sourcils.

-« Comment pourriez-vous être plus au courant de ce qui se passe ici, alors que nous savons que depuis peu qui nous menace depuis tant d'années ? » Dit Kurogane.

-« Nous allons dire que nous possédons de meilleures sources que les vôtres, l'avantage d'être encore allié avec certains vampires... » Répliqua Fûma, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

-« Et pourquoi nous aideriez-vous ? Cela ne concerne pas votre cité non ? »

-« C'est ce que nous pensions au début, mais si Fei Wang Reed continue dans cette voie, qu'est-ce qui l'empêchera de s'attaquer à d'autres cités ? Mais bon, il semblerait qu'aucun de vos anciens alliés ne soit pas ? Favorable à ce genre d'alliance... (Il s'arrêta un temps levant les yeux au ciel, comme pour faire planer un léger suspense) Mais vous, c'est différent. » Dit-il en pointant son index en direction des compagnons.

-« Nous ne pouvons décider à leur place. » répliqua Kurogane. « Ils ne veulent pas de mon aide, alors tant pis je me débrouillerai sans eux. »

-« Et vous pensez vraiment, qu'à vous seul vous pourrez tous les protéger ? » Rétorqua Fûma.

-« Que nous proposez-vous donc alors ? » demanda Fye.

-« Venez avec moi à Kyoto. Rencontrez mes chefs, et voyez avec eux ce qu'il est possible de faire pour sauver Tokyo. »

Kurogane croisa les bras en réfléchissant. La proposition de Fûma était sensée et intéressante, les chasseurs étaient beaucoup trop affaiblis par les récentes batailles. Le brun n'aimait pas penser à ça, mais en même temps, il avait toujours été quelqu'un de sensé, et il savait qu'il était inutile de se voiler la face. Les chasseurs ne pourraient pas gagner sans aide. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Tomoyo qui le regardait presque avec chagrin. Elle aussi le savait, tout comme sa sœur. Et c'était donc pour cette raison qu'elle lui avait demandé de rejoindre Fûma. Sans doute connaissait-elle sa proposition et savait que seul Kurogane pourrait trouver un arrangement.

Mais Kurogane n'avait confiance en aucun vampires sinon Fye… Il sursauta en sentant sa main sur son épaule, et vit son sourire confiant. Oui, il avait confiance en Fye, et lui-même était à présent un vampire, c'était sa destinée de continuer dans cette voie.

-« C'est d'accord, on va venir avec vous à Kyoto. Quand partons nous ? »

-« Demain soir, quand les dernières lueurs du soleil disparaîtront. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser, la nuit a été longue pour moi aussi. A demain ! »

Et il s'en alla, suivit de près par Tomoyo qui allait sans doute le conduire à sa chambre. Kurogane soupira. La nuit avait été longue et forte en émotions et maintenant il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'aller se coucher.

-« Allons y aussi, tu as besoin de repos. » murmura Fye.

-« Et pourquoi ça dis-moi ? » Répliqua Kurogane, piqué au vif.

Le blond se mit à sourire et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-« Que tu peux être susceptible… Allez, j'ai sommeil moi, et le soleil ne va pas tarder à se lever. »

Et il partit sans laisser le temps au brun de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Celui-ci leva les yeux vers le ciel qui passait d'ombre à lumière, le bleu sombre faisant place au mauve et aux teintes orangées du levé du soleil. Un instant il voulut rester là, voir le soleil se lever, sentir sa chaleur caresser sa peau… Mais désormais il était une créature de la nuit et la clarté du jour lui était à présent proscrite. Il soupira, les ennuis n'avaient pas fini de se succéder. Il quitta des yeux le ciel et suivit Fye vers leur chambre.


	12. Un nouveau départ

Hello everybody!!!! Oui je suis en retard, très en retard... mais j'ai eu une baisse monumentale d'inspiration au mois de mars et donc ce chapitre s'en est fait ressentir J'espère allez plus vite pour le suivant, sinon vous aurez surement un autre texte entre temps, le temps de vous faire mariner. J'ai déjà écrit certains passages clés, dont une scène ... bref je m'égare...

Merci à tous pour vos reviews comme toujours ^_^ Bonne lecture et à la prochaine ^_^

~Un nouveau départ~

Kurogane se réveilla avec difficulté, les yeux hagards et la bouche pâteuse. Cette nuit, ou plutôt ce jour, il avait incroyablement mal dormi. Il n'avait fait que se retourner encore et encore dans son lit, le souvenir flou mais atroce d'un rêve dans sa tête. Et plus il essayait de se souvenir, plus il essayait de le saisir, plus il lui échappait. C'était comme essayer de retenir de l'eau entre ses mains, parfaitement impossible et inutile. Il soupira en se redressant sur le lit, essuyant du revers de la main la sueur qui dégoulinait de son front. Une sensation étrange bouillait en lui, sans qu'il ne sache ce que c'était.

Il tourna la tête vers Fye qui dormait encore. Le drap avait glissé quand le brun s'était assis, dévoilant le dos nu de son amant. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres alors que sa main partait à la rencontre de ces cheveux de soie. Lui qui était depuis tant d'années si solitaire, si renfrogné et si froid. Voilà qu'il recherchait le réconfort en quelqu'un, mais Fye n'était pas n'importe qui. Il était sa moitié, l'être qui lui était à présent le plus cher. Il secoua vivement la tête et quitta sa chevelure.

Pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être plus faible ces derniers jours ? Était-ce parce qu'il ne ressentait plus cette rage implacable le posséder ? Ou bien y avait-il d'autres choses ? Agacé, il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Sa vue était brouillée, rendant ses pas incertains. La lumière artificielle l'aveugla un instant et il dût s'arrêter, la main devant les yeux. Quand il fut enfin habitué, il écarta ses doigts de son visage et croisa son reflet dans le miroir.

Il resta un instant prostré devant son image se demandant un instant s'il était bien lui-même. Sa peau habituellement basanée était désormais blanchâtre et des cernes violacés cerclaient ses yeux comme ceux d'un insomniaque. Certes, Kurogane n'avait pas dormi au mieux, mais cela ne justifiait pas son apparence ! Pris d'un vertige, il se rattrapa au rebord du lavabo. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait ?

_Je n'ai rien fait qui puisse justifier mon état... Je me suis déjà retrouvé plus gravement blessé et meurtri sans que pour autant, je ne puisse me lever le lendemain !_

Rien fait ... Les mots résonnèrent un instant dans sa tête.

Rien fait ...

Instinctivement sa main glissa vers son ventre, là où il y aurait dû y avoir une profonde blessure ou à défaut une cicatrice. Là où Ashura l'avait transpercé de son épée. Bien sûr il n'y avait rien, et il était toujours en vie. Enfin en vie …

Il ricana, la lumière se faisant soudainement dans son esprit. C'était tellement évident, tellement qu'il eut envie de se taper la tête contre un mur, pour punir sa soudaine lenteur d'esprit. Sauf que son corps le rappela à ses devoirs, celui qui l'obligeait à s'alimenter. La faim montait vicieusement en lui, le menaçant de prendre les devants si ne se décidait pas. Mais se décider à quoi ? Boire du sang ? Mais celui de qui ?

Soudain, il entendit un bruit venant de sa chambre. La porte coulissante s'était ouverte, des voix raisonnaient cependant ses oreilles bourdonnaient trop pour qu'il arrive à les discerner. D'un pas chancelant il s'éloigna du rebord rassurant du lavabo et retourna dans sa chambre alors que la pièce se refermait. Ses jambes avançaient par automatisme tandis que son esprit semblait partiellement déconnecté. Quand il arriva à destination, il trouva le blond assis en tailleur, le drap ne recouvrant que très partiellement son corps menu. Étrangement, Kurogane remarqua qu'il n'avait aucun problème à le voir dans la pénombre, comme si ses yeux avaient acquis la capacité de voir dans le noir. Fye releva la tête à son approche, un doux sourire sur les lèvres.

«Tomoyo a pensé à nous, ou plutôt à toi ! » Dit-il en soulevant deux poches de sang.

Kurogane recula vivement. Non ! Il ne voulait pas boire de sang. Non ! Il ne voulait pas être l'un de ces monstres. Fye haussa un sourcil et se leva. Le brun recula encore et gronda comme une bête sauvage qui refusait de se laisser attraper. Ses sourcils se froncèrent alors que ses yeux grenat essayaient de foudroyer le blond qui continuait toujours d'avancer. Il tendit une main rassurante, parfaitement serein. Il avait bien compris ce qui n'allait pas, ayant lui aussi refusé de se nourrir bien des fois, même si ce n'était pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Finalement le brun s'arrêta, coincé entre le mur et son amant. À cet instant il se détesta plus que tout, tiraillé entre le refus de fuir et le refus de se nourrir. Il n'avait jamais été un couard et ce n'était pas sa nouvelle condition qu'il allait changer cela. Seulement...

« Kuro-chan, regarde-moi. » Le supplia le blond.

Le brun obéit machinalement, livrant inconsciemment ses pensées à Fye. Celui-ci esquissa un triste sourire et s'approcha davantage, lâchant malgré lui un soupir. Il avait sans doute été naïf de croire que le brun avait pleinement accepté sa nouvelle condition de vampire. La veille, étant rassasié, il n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de se nourrir davantage, et n'avait donc pas totalement perçu le changement. Mais le sommeil réparateur avait parachevé sa transformation, faisant qu'il avait désormais besoin de sang.

Mais deux instincts se disputaient en lui. L'ancien, l'humain rationnel chasseur de vampire qui considérait ces créatures comme des monstres. Et maintenant, il y avait le nouveau, celui du vampire qui avait besoin de sang pour survivre. Fye avait pensé que sa volonté de vivre, plus forte que tout, suffirait à apaiser son ancien lui même. Mais apparemment, ce n'était pas ses doigts vers le visage du jeune vampire, il les fit glisser sur son visage, s'arrêtant sur ces lèvres. Kurogane attendait, essayant de rassembler son esprit éparpillé par son besoin impérieux de sang.

« Quel est ton souhait ? » Murmura le blond.

Le brun le regarda étrangement, quelque peu étonné par cette question qui lui parut quelque peu hors propos.

« Je veux me battre contre Fei Wang Reed ... (Il s'arrêta un instant, ses pensées semblant s'être reconstruites) je vois où tu veux en venir ...

« J'ai confiance en toi Kurogane, je sais que tu ne pourras jamais laisser ton besoin de sang prendre le pas sur ta raison. (Ses doigts glissèrent vers son épaule) Tu es fort, et le sang vas te fortifier, tu verras. Il faut jusque tu l'acceptes.

« Je sais » Grogna le brun.

Fye sourit et attrapa la main de son infant, l'attirant à lui et le guidant vers le lit. Les premières nuits étaient toujours difficiles, le corps et l'esprit ayant besoin de temps pour faire face à leur nouvelle condition. Piloté jusqu'au lit, Kurogane se détendit. Fye avait raison. Il avait été très fort en tant qu'humain, jamais il ne laisserait ses instincts de vampire prendre le dessus, quoi qu'il puisse se passer. S'asseyant sur le lit, le blond lui tendit l'une des poches qu'il ouvrit avant de commencer à se nourrir. Il fit un instant la grimace. Le liquide était froid, dépourvu de toute vie. Mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix.

Ne pas boire, c'était se condamner à la mort, et ça il ne pouvait l'accepter. Mourir, se serait renoncer à tout ce qu'il avait accompli, à ses parents à Fye et à Yuui. Non, jamais il ne pourrait. Levant les yeux il croisa ceux du blond qui ne semblait pas plus aimer ce sang que lui. Dans un sens, c'était rassurant il se sentait moins seul pour le coup. Kurogane finit par achever son repas en soupirant. Il devait bien avouer qu'il se sentait mieux, mais le goût âcre du sang refusait de le quitter. Et puis il y avait autre chose...

Ses yeux glissèrent malgré lui vers la gorge dénudée et totalement offerte de Fye. Il secoua vivement la tête. Qu'est-ce que sa transformation avait-elle produite d'autre d'étrange en lui ? Percevant son regard, son amant releva les yeux et l'observa avec surprise. Kurogane le dévisageait bien trop, ou plutôt fixait beaucoup trop une partie de son corps. Frémissant, sa main glissa malgré lui vers son cou, ou plutôt sur la veine qui accentua à cet instant son rythme. Ne tenant plus, et surtout ne voulant plus réfléchir, chercher le pourquoi du comment, ou ce qu'il devrait faire ou ne pas faire, la main du brun partit à la rencontre de celle du blond qui trembla légèrement. Il l'écarta alors doucement, son visage se rapprochant davantage.

Lentement il le fit basculer en arrière, son corps le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Fye se laissa faire, les battements de son cœur s'accélérant, seul bruit dans le silence pesant de la pièce. Le brun laissa vagabonder son regard encore une fois vers la gorge de son amant. Il sentait les pulsations de son coeur battre sous ses doigts, la vie s'écouler, son sang chaud brûler ses veines… Rien à voir avec ce qu'il venait de boire. Sa main entortilla une mèche blonde, sa bouche descendit vers le visage de Fye. Ses lèvres prirent les siennes brièvement, piquèrent son menton, glissant enfin vers sa gorge.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit, faisant apparaître deux longues canines blanches, qui allaient d'une seconde à l'autre s'enfoncer dans sa chair douce et pâle. Le corps du blond fut parcourut d'un long frisson à cette pensée. Pour la première fois, il n'était plus le chasseur mais la proie, il n'était plus celui qui mordait, mais celui qui allait être mordu. Il retint son souffle, se préparant à ce qui allait s'ensuivre. Un gémissement s'échappa malgré lui de ses lèvres, léger, néanmoins suffisant pour qu'il parvienne aux oreilles du brun qui s'arrêta soudain, prenant conscience de ce qu'il allait faire. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, fixant toujours la gorge frémissante du blond, cependant son retour à la réalité l'avait refroidi net. Se nourrir à partir d'une poche était une chose, mais ce qu'il avait failli faire…

Mordre quelqu'un, à la gorge en plus ! La chose qui l'avait toujours fait haïr les vampires, ce qu'il tout juste permis à Fye ! Et lui, il avait failli planter ses canines dans sa chair et aspirer sa vie comme si de rien n'était ! Fye ne le voyant plus réagir gigota, essayant de se dégager de la poigne solide du guerrier et essayer de mettre les choses au clair.

« Kuro… ? » demanda t-il timidement.

Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le brun s'était levé précipitamment, jetant un « j'vais me doucher » avant de filer vers la salle de bain. Le blond resta un instant prostré sur le lit, se demandant qu'elle mouche avait bien pu le piquer. Finalement il se redressa, un petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres, ses doigts touchant une dernière fois son cou, comme à la recherche de la sensation des lèvres du chasseur sur sa peau. Décidé, il se leva et partit le rejoindre sous la douche qui était, le connaissant, sûrement froide… il allait devoir y remédier…

******

Une heure plus tard, Kurogane et Fye étaient fin prêt et rejoignirent Fûma qui les attendait à l'entrée de la maison. Kurogane était d'humeur bougonne, évitant les yeux du blond qui ne cessait de lui sourire avec amusement. Fûma quitta la voiture sur laquelle il était appuyé en les attendant quand il les vit arriver.

« Bonsoir à vous ! Vous êtes prêts ? » Dit-il toujours aussi souriant que la veille.

« Ouais, ouais allons-y. » grogna le brun tout en pensant pour lui-même que, plus vite ils seraient parti plus vite ils seraient de retour.

« Attendez ! »

Les trois protagonistes se retournèrent à l'injonction. Tomoyo était sur le pas de la porte, tenant envelopper dans un linceul un objet long, sans qu'il ne puisse être identifié au premier abord.

« J'ai quelque chose pour vous Fye.» dit-elle en souriant doucement.

Elle retira alors d'un geste vif le tissu, dévoilant une épée. Ranger dans un fourreau finement ouvragé, la garde de l'épée était stylisé, semblant représenter des morceaux de glace qui s'enroulait jusqu'à la base de la lame. Fye se figea sur place, la reconnaissant sans peine. Combien de fois ne l'avait-il pas vu à la ceinture de sa mère, ou bien brandit dans sa main, déchirant les corps des vampires ? C'était le symbole de sa famille, les Flowright, transmis de génération en génération.

« C'est ... » Murmura-t-il avec étonnement.

Tomoyo tendit la garde au blond qui la saisie presque avec révérence, la sortant lentement de son fourreau. D'une torsion de poignet il la fit tourner sur elle-même. La lame siffla dans l'air, brillant d'une lueur glaciale. L'épée était fine et légère permettant un maniement aussi bien féminin que masculin. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'elle se trouvait là, entre ses mains, alors qu'il l'avait cru perdu à jamais à la mort de sa mère. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à la jeune fille qui continuait de sourire, mais à présent, il pouvait discerner une légère pointe de tristesse dans ses beaux yeux améthyste.

« Ma sœur la retrouvée il y a dix ans dans les décombres de la maison de Kurogane, près du cadavre de votre frère… J'aurais aimé vous la rendre plus tôt, malheureusement… »

« Peu importe… Elle a pu être préservé et c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. Malheureusement, je n'aime pas vraiment me servir d'une épée. Alors… » Murmura t il tristement.

« Gardez là » Répondit Tomoyo en posant sa main sur celle de Fye. « Cette épée est puissante, elle ne répond qu'au sang des Flowright, tout comme Ginryu ne répond qu'au sang des Suwa. Même si vous ne vous en servez pas, elle vous protégera. »

Fye hocha la tête et rangea la lame dans son fourreau, pour finalement la passer à sa ceinture. Sa présence était à la fois apaisante et dérangeante, il n'avait pas manié une épée depuis plus de dix ans, serait-il encore capable de le faire ? Une douce chaleur émanait d'elle comme pour le rassurer. Relevant les yeux, il croisa ceux du chasseur qui l'observait, comme pour lui pousser à lui demander quelque chose. Il sourit, Kurogane l'aiderait si besoin était, c'était évident il suffisait juste qui lui demande.

« Bien allons y maintenant, on a pas mal de route je suppose… »Lança t-il en jetant un regard à Fuma.

« En effet, il y a plus de 500 km… donc il vaut mieux partir tôt… (Il ajouta en voyant le regard atterré de Kurogane). La gare de Tokyo est ultra surveillé, croyez moi que j'aurais préféré le train, mais malheureusement nous n'avons pas le choix. »

Kurogane soupira, il n'aimait pas rester sans bouger si longtemps, mais comme l'avait dit Fûma, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Il jeta un dernier regard vers sa cousine qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Elle semblait hésiter à le laisser partir, mais en même temps, elle savait que c'était ainsi. Il fronça les sourcils avec le sentiment qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose. Il espérait que ce n'était rien de grave sinon elle allait l'entendre quand il rentrerait.

« Allez… On y va. » Grogna t-il.

Il se retourna finalement et se dirigea vers la voiture, plus il retarderait leur départ, moins il aurait envie de partir.

« Bon voyage… et prenez soin de vous » Jeta t-elle.

« Ouais » Répondit-il avant de pénétrer dans le véhicule.

Fye le rejoignit juste après et leur voyage commença. Ils traversèrent d'abord la ville qui semblait être déserte, ce qui était dans un sens compréhensible. Les humains se cachaient ; sentant sans doute que quelque chose de dangereux se préparaient et les vampires organisaient sûrement la future prise de la ville. Kurogane regardait tout cela sans vraiment voir. Une part de lui refusait de quitter cette ville qu'il connaissait si bien, et qu'il aimait plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. C'était le lieu qui l'avait vu naître, puis grandir et qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui. Mais il savait que c'était ainsi, lui et Fye avaient quelque chose d'important à faire, quelque chose qui sauverait cette cité. Il ne partait que pour mieux revenir finalement.

Bientôt la nature remplaça la ville, même s'ils continuaient d'emprunter des grandes routes, qui par le passé devaient être très parcouru. Mais vivre à Tokyo était devenu dangereux, la grande capitale du japon avait fini par être vidé, déserté, seul les plus courageux (ou les fous) osant encore y résider. Le voyage se déroula dans un silence calme et serein, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Fûma était concentré sur la route qui défilait devant leurs yeux, bien plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Kurogane et Fye réfléchissaient chacun aux combats à venir, ou plutôt leur propre combat. Leur mains se retrouvèrent malgré eux, cherchant le contact de l'autre, la force de l'autre, comme pour être sur d'être bien en train de faire le bon choix. Mais au fond ils le savaient très bien, ce n'était juste qu'une excuse pour sentir la peau de l'autre ainsi que sa chaleur.

Finalement au bout de six bonnes heures de route, Kyoto apparu enfin devant leurs yeux. Au caractère bien plus ancien que Tokyo, Kurogane et Fye ne purent se retenir de se sentir impressionné par le calme et la sérénité qui transparaissaient. Rien à voir avec leur cité où il ne faisait pas bon de se promener de nuit comme de jour, où chaque coin de rue étaient devenu un véritable coupe-gorge. Mais ici, rien de tout cela.

Les murs n'étaient pas tagué, les gens se promenaient tranquillement et on pouvait lire sur le visage une confiance total au lieu qu'il foulait, qu'il soit humain ou vampire. Parce qu'il eut bien une chose qu'ils remarquèrent, les groupes n'étaient pas séparés, mais mélangé. Il n'y avait pas les humains d'un coté, les vampires de l'autre. Pas de regard mauvais ou fuyant, pas de menace de meurtre dans l'ombre. Chacun vivait en paix et en harmonie avec l'autre. Utopie, illusion surfaite ? Peut être… Mais peu leur importait sur le moment. Seul ce qu'il voyait comptait. Parce que cela leur redonnait l'espoir, les faisaient y croire, croire que eux aussi, dans leur ville, ils pourraient un jour connaître cette utopie.

Les rues et les foules défilèrent encore pour leur laisser le passage, et finalement les conduire à leur destination finale, la résidence des chefs de cette ville. C'était une immense bâtisse au caractère ancien, semblable à celle où avait résidé Kurogane, mais en plus grande et plus vieille. Il fronça alors les sourcils, se demandant depuis combien de temps ces vampires gouvernaient cette ville. Sans doute depuis longtemps en vu du caractère de paix qu'ils avaient réussi à installer, non sans difficulté. Fûma se gara dans l'entrée alors qu'une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs d'encre, au regard dur et autoritaire s'avança vers eux pour les accueillir, ses sourcils froncés et son regard fusillant Fûma. Mais cela ne semblait pas le troubler, en fait, rien ne semblait le déranger.

« Vous êtes en retard » Lâcha t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

«Oh pas tant que ça Arashi-san… l'important était que je les ramène avant que le jour ne se lève non ? » Répondit le jeune homme en souriant.

Arashi soupira. Elle savait que c'était inutile de polémiquer avec Fuma, quoi qu'on pourrait lui dire il trouverait toujours matière à montrer qu'il avait raison. Elle se retourna sans un mot et leur fit signe de les suivre. Ils traversèrent quelques couloirs richement décorés d'estampe japonaise. Kurogane n'y prêta guère attention, la décoration n'avait jamais fait partit de ses hobbies. Fye quant à lui aurait aimé pouvoir s'attarder et poser pleins de questions à ce sujet, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps pour le moment.

Finalement Arashi ouvrit une porte coulissante, laissant le passage au trois autres comparses qui s'avancèrent dans la pièce. Une grande table basse trônait au milieu de la pièce alors que de nombreux coussins avaient été placés tout autour de celle-ci. Deux jeunes hommes étaient assit en bout de table, de sorte qu'ils furent la première chose que virent les nouveaux arrivant. Mais ce n'étaient pas cela qui les avaient surprit le plus. Etant donné le nombre de siècle qu'ils tenaient cette ville, Kurogane et Fye s'étaient attendus à voir des vampires plus âgés, du moins en apparence. En réalité ils ne semblaient pas beaucoup plus âgés qu'eux, seul leur regard profond témoignait des siècles qu'ils avaient vu défiler devant eux. Leur apparence était à la fois semblable et dissemblable.

De taille et de corpulence équivalente, ils étaient minces et élancés, leurs cheveux bruns retombant devant leurs yeux. Celui de droite possédait des yeux couleur indigo, dont des éclairs dorés semblaient vouloir les traverser. Il ne semblait pas avoir sourit depuis bien longtemps, peut être même ne l'avait-il jamais fait. Alors qu'il dévisageait sans aucune retenu les deux nouveaux arrivants, comme cherchant à connaître leurs moindres pensées, la moindre de leurs intentions. Celui de gauche en revanche possédait deux yeux d'un doux vert émeraude, à la fois joyeux et triste, comme si le véritable bonheur lui était à jamais inaccessible. Un doux sourire était tracé sur son visage, et il reflétait un profond apaisement, un calme serein totalement contradictoire avec l'impression colérique que dégageait son compagnon.

« Ainsi les voila enfin, les deux représentants de Tokyo… Deux vampires… Je croyais qu'il y aurait un humain et un vampire ? » Demanda le vampire de droite.

« Un petit changement de dernière minute Kamui… Mes seigneurs (dit Fuma en s'inclinant délibérément comme pour provoquer), voici Kurogane Suwa et Fye Flowright. (Il se retourna ensuite vers eux) et voici Kamui et Subaru, les chefs de Kyoto depuis maintenant cinq siècles. »

Sans attendre qu'on le lui demande, il s'assit sur un coussin, intimant les deux compagnons de faire de même. Ceux-ci se regardèrent un bref instant, puis sans un mot s'assirent à leur tour.

« Vous voila donc enfin arriver… Venu pour demander de l'aide pour sauver votre ville de la destruction, pour la sauver de Fei Wang Reed… » Claqua Kamui.


	13. Les vampires jumeaux

Bonjour à tous!!!

Aujourd'hui, chapitre 12 de Blood Tears enfin sortit!! Il y a un an, jour pour jour, je postais le prologue et le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction!Alors je me dis, mais que le temps passe vite! 1 prologue et 12 chapitres, et j'en ai encore 3 voir 4 à faire et un petit épilogue surement, enfin bref, merci à ceux qui me suivent depuis tout ce temps, et un grand merci à ma zochan, ma bêta, sans qui, deja cette histoire n'aurait pas vu le jour(vive les RP yaoi vampire niark niark) et qui m'a donné de sérieux coup de pied au fesse pour améliorer la qualité de mes chapitres.

Merci aussi à tout(e)s ceux/celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews au dernier chapitre,je crois que j'ai oublié de répondre à certains, désolé d'avance, cela ne se reproduira plus

Bref, bonne lecture à vous, et à dans un mois pour la suite !

« Vous voila donc enfin arriver… Venu pour nous demander de l'aide. Pour sauver votre ville de la destruction, pour la sauver de Fei Wang Reed… » Claqua Kamui.

Kurogane grogna sourdement à ces paroles. Il n'aimait pas l'arrogance avec laquelle lui parlait le vampire. A savoir parce que c'était un vampire ou pour une autre raison ... Ou bien peut être les deux ? Sans doute était-ce plutôt à cause de cette assurance qui brûlait dans ses yeux, une assurance qui affichait une force plus que certaine. Kurogane se sentait comme pris au piège, comme un lion en cage qui risquerait de montrer les crocs à la moindre menace. Et d'une certaine manière, Kamui était menaçant.

La main de Fye se posa sur sa cuisse l'apaisant quelques peu, même s'il ne se sentait toujours pas tout à fait à l'aise. Finalement ce qui les calma tous, se fut l'autre vampire. Le brun resta cependant sur ses gardes. Ce vampire était aussi très fort, mais d'une force différente. Il était un peu comme un ruisseau, calme, apaisant, bien qu'il puisse se montrer dangereux à la moindre tempête.

« Pardonnez le ton sec de mon frère, vous êtes les bienvenues parmi nous. » Dit Subaru.

Il sourit de nouveau, refroidissant net toutes tensions encore existantes. Kamui soupira alors, tandis que Fuma ricanait, comme il savait si bien le faire. Voyant que tout semblait réglé, il reprit la parole.

« Grâce à Fuma, nous avons appris ce qui s'était passé à Tokyo. Comme vous êtes trop peu, nous avons décidé de vous prêter main forte. » Poursuivit Kamui

« Une question, pourquoi? » Répliqua Kurogane.

Les deux vampires se regardèrent un instant, puis finalement c'est Kamui qui reprit la parole, d'un ton qui se voulait plus doux qu'avant, même si une vive colère transparaissait encore. Aux paroles qui suivirent, les deux exilés de Tokyo comprirent que ce n'était pas dirigé vers eux, mais envers Fei Wang Reed.

« Parce que Fei Wang Reed a enfreint les lois sacrées des vampires. »

« Les lois sacrées ? »

« Oui... peu d'humain le savent, mais quand une cohabitation s'envisage, enfin il y a des siècles de cela. Des lois furent édictées par les premiers vampires pour que l'équilibre perdure. Fye, étant un vampire plus ancien que votre compagnon, vous devez en connaître certaines. Evidemment, il serait plus que souhaitable que vous les appreniez aussi Kurogane. » Continua Kamui

« Des lois sacrées... J'en connais en effet quelques unes, mais elles concernent le sire et son infant, pas les humains et les vampires » Dit pensivement Fye.

« Pourriez nous les énumérer ? »

« Le sire, doit protéger son infant, en échange, l'infant doit respecter son sire et lui doit obéissance. Si l'un des deux contractants rompt le pacte, l'autre se doit de le punir. Par ailleurs, le vampire qui désire un infant doit se référer au vampire le plus puissant de la cité pour lui en demander l'autorisation. Enfin, c'est lui qui doit former et guider son infant tant qu'il vivra. » Reprit le blond.

« Exactement. Voyez-vous, c'est le même principe pour les vampires et les humains. Tant que le vampire et l'humain se respectent et restent en paix, il n'y a pas de problème. Généralement, les vampires et les humains choisissent un leader parmi les leurs, qui se doit de maintenir la paix. Bien sûr, il y a toujours des petites escarmouches. Mais tant que cela reste minime, tout va bien. Malheureusement dans votre cas, Fei Wang Reed a outrepassé ses droits. »

« Et c'est donc là que vous intervenez... Mais je ne vois toujours pas où est votre bénéfice dans tout ça. » Répliqua de plus belle Kurogane.

Kamui soupira. La diplomatie n'était pas vraiment son fort, et il n'avait pas envie d'épiloguer pendant des heures sur le pourquoi du comment. Si seulement, ce jeune homme était un peu plus familier au monde des vampires, il comprendrait sans peine. Son compagnon, lui, qui semblait aussi être son sire, approuvait leur décision, dû moins en apparence. Car il avait entendu une information plus qu'intéressante sur son compte. Ce jeune vampire au visage presque angélique, descendant d'une des plus grandes familles de chasseur de Tokyo, n'était autre que l'infant d'Ashura. Néanmoins, s'il était ici, cela voulait dire qu'il voulait sauver Tokyo et se battre contre son sire …

« Vous ne comprenez pas semble t-il, et comme vous êtes un jeune vampire, je vous excuse… Pour le moment. C'est de notre devoir d'arrêter cet homme c'est tout, il n'y aucun bénéfice à en tirer, sinon le mettre hors d'état de nuire. » Reprit Kamui

« De plus, Tokyo, est le centre politique et économique du Japon, si Fei Wang Reed s'en empare, il pourra faire pression sur tout le territoire. Vous n'êtes sans doute pas au courant, mais il s'est déjà rallié un bon nombre de petite ville. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le laisser continuer sur cette voie. » Poursuivit Subaru...

« Je vois... Et quels sont vos plans ? » Demanda le chasseur

« Pour commencer, nous pensons que FWR va attendre que les journées raccourcissent avant de procéder, cela lui permettra une plus grande marge de manœuvre... Ce qui pourrait tourner à notre avantage vu la distance. Pour que nous soyons à armes égales, il faut que nous envoyons par petits groupes discrets des hommes infiltrés, humains comme vampires. Beaucoup des nôtres sont volontaires, particulièrement les humains qui ont été plus qu'outré parce ce qui s'est passé il y a dix ans. Depuis quelques jours nous sommes en train de référencer le nombre de volontaires, mais nous attendions votre accord.

« Vous aviez prévu de venir quoi qu'il se passerait de toute façon non ? » Lança ironiquement Fye.

« Bien sûr ! Mais nous ne voulons pas débarquer en conquérant et que vous pensiez que nous aurions voulu usurper le pouvoir. C'est pour ça que nous avions besoin de votre accord. » Répondit Subaru, un sourire d'excuse aux lèvres.

« Je vois… Bon et après l'infiltration dans Tokyo ? » Répliqua grognon le brun.

« Pour cela, nous avons encore besoin d'un peu de temps… Tout dépendra de ce que fera FWR, mais il faut aussi qu'on récupère davantage d'informations sur le nombre d'humains et de vampires ennemis… et nous devons trouver sa cachette aussi. » Reprit Kamui.

« Vous pouvez rester ici bien entendu. D'ailleurs, il serait temps pour vous d'aller vous coucher, le soleil c'est levé depuis un moment maintenant et vous devez être fatigué de votre voyage. Fuma, tu veux bien les accompagner s'il te plait ? »

« Bien sur Maître Subaru. » Répondit le brun en souriant.

Kurogane et Fye se levèrent alors de concert, mais au moment où le blond allait sortir, il fut arrêté par Subaru. Kurogane jeta un regard interrogateur, ne lisant aucune menace dans la requête du vampire, il poursuivit son chemin. Fye était assez grand pour se débrouiller seul, il n'avait nul besoin d'être chaperonné. Le blond se retourna alors vers le vampire, se demandant bien ce qu'il voulait.

« Il n'a pas encore réalisé pleinement ce qu'il était devenu n'est-ce pas ? » Murmura le brun.

« Non… Et c'est compréhensible… Je lui ai imposé ce choix, je l'ai sauvé alors qu'il aurait dû mourir… Moi-même je ne sais pas trop comment le guider, c'est vraiment compliqué, murmura le blond. »

Le blond ferma les yeux à ses paroles, la scène émergeant au plus profond de sa mémoire avec une rapidité et une netteté effrayante. Ashura et Kurogane, se battaient. Son sire contre la personne qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Il avait sentit ses pieds comme cloués au sol, sans arme, incapable de réagir, il n'avait pu que regarder la scène avec une peur indicible lui nouant le cœur et les entrailles. Il avait vu Kurogane se retrouvé aculé, Ashura était en position de force, il allait sans nul doute gagner…

Et ce fut ce qui se passa. Il hurla mentalement en voyant l'épée plonger dans son corps, il l'avait sentit mourir, il avait perçu sa douleur et sa souffrance. Mais ce ne fut que quand son sire partit qu'il put enfin bouger, comme si celui-ci avait rompu le sort qui l'avait cloué sur place. Il s'était élancé en criant son nom, il l'avait serré contre lui, essayant tant bien que mal de retenir le flux de sang qui s'échappait de son corps comme sa propre vie. Mais il avait alors compris que Kurogane ne pourrait pas survivre, la blessure était trop grave, à moins d'un miracle, il disparaîtrait.

Disparaître… Kurogane… Non il n'avait pas pu l'accepter, pas maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé ses souvenirs, pas maintenant qu'il avait accepté ses sentiments envers lui et consentit à lui donner son sang. Non pas lui, il ne pouvait pas le perdre, ce serait beaucoup trop ! S'il le perdait il en mourrait !!

Alors son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour, et, tandis que les dernières secondes de sa vie s'achevaient, Fye avait empoigné son épée et avait tranché ses veines, laissant le fluide vital s'écouler entre les lèvres de l'homme qui l'aimait. Il avait tout juste entendu les deux jumelles hurler que c'était trop dangereux, qu'il allait en mourir mais il n'en avait que faire. Tant qu'il ne serait pas sûr qu'il vivrait, il continuerait encore et encore à lui donner de son sang, même si pour cela il devait en mourir.

Et il l'avait vu revenir, il avait vu la plaie se refermer et sentit son aura changer. Kurogane n'était plus humain, il était devenu un vampire, il était devenu son infant. Il l'avait alors transporté dans sa chambre, aidé des jumelles tellement il était épuisé d'avoir donné autant de son sang. Et il s'était sentit mal, la soif de sang refluait en lui, elle montait et allait le submerger. Ainsi il avait fui, mais Kurogane lui avait pardonné, il avait compris son choix et le respectait. Cependant il n'avait pas saisit l'ampleur total de son geste, à quel point il pourrait être encore bien plus fort… Ou plus faible.

« Vous devez suivre votre instinct, comme vous l'avez fait ce jour, continuer à aller de l'avant et ne pas abandonner, ou bien vous vous perdrez.. » Dit Subaru, ignorant du déroulement des pensées de Fye.

Celui-ci revint ainsi à la réalité et le regarda avec étonnement. Ses yeux semblaient voilés et perdus, comme s'il lui rappelait une situation qu'il avait lui-même vécu.

« Vous avez déjà connu une situation semblable n'est-ce pas ? » Finit-il par demander avec hésitation.

« Oui… Mais mon lien n'était pas aussi fort que le vôtre… Ou plutôt la haine devait être bien plus forte que l'amour… Ainsi je l'ai perdu à tout jamais… Enfin… Tout ça pour vous dire que vous ne devez pas laisser s'enliser les choses. Si vous avez besoin n'hésitez pas, soit vous nous demander, soit à d'autres membres de la cité, vous n'êtes pas les seuls dans cette situation, finit Subaru avant de sourire de nouveau.

Fye lui rendit instinctivement, il se sentait proche du vampire sans comprendre, il y avait quelque chose en lui qui lui paraissait étrangement familier. Ce vampire était un peu comme lui, gentil, souriant avec toujours une petite pointe de tristesse dans les yeux. Oui il était gentil et droit, il se dit à cet instant qu'il ne pouvait que lui faire confiance à lui et son frère, Kamui. Mais au fond, il savait aussi que sous ses airs bourrus, Kurogane, leur faisait aussi confiance. C'était juste qu'il n'aimait pas être redevable à qui que ce soit et particulièrement à des inconnus.

Sur ses dernières réflexions, Subaru le dirigea vers la chambre qu'il partagerait avec Kurogane. La maison n'était pas très grande, mais les couloirs interminables pouvaient facilement donner l'illusion de se trouver dans un véritable labyrinthe. Les deux vampires se quittèrent d'un sourire, chacun souhaitant à l'autre de bien dormir, tandis que la matinée était déjà bien avancée.

Fye ouvrit les portes coulissantes et ne put empêcher un sourire attendrissant se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Kurogane était affalé de tout son long sur le futon, allongé sur le dos, le bras sur son torse, tandis qu'un ronflement sonore bourdonnait dans la pièce. Il était si fatigué qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se déshabiller, et s'était sûrement laissé tomber, vaincu par la fatigue. Le blond s'approcha de lui et glissa sa main entre ses mèches brunes.

« Tu n'es pas encore habitué à tout ça, hein Kuro-chan ? Tu ne t'en rends pas encore compte, mais tu as beaucoup à assimiler, plein de chose qui te rendront plus fort et aussi que tu devras apprendre à maîtriser pour ne pas te perdre… »

Fye finit par le déshabiller avant d'enlever ses quelques vêtements, pour finalement se glisser avec le brun sous la couette, lâchant un petit « bonne nuit Kuro-pon », avant de sombrer à son tour dans un sommeil réparateur.

5


	14. Acceptance

Hello everybody!!! Un léger retard dû à une période d'exam en urgence, merci aux blocage et rattrapage à l'arrache --'" Un grand merci à Zo-chan et Eva pour leurs corrections.

Par contre en regardant vos reviews, je ne suis pas sur d'avoir répondu à tout le monde, alors désolé d'avance si cela à pu arriver, ma boite mail est un peu capricieuse ces temps ci --"

La fin se rapproche héhé!! Bonne lecture à tous, la suite d'ici un mois encore, même si les deux derniers chapitres vont surement s'enchainer cette été.

Chapitre 13: "Acceptance"

L'homme était là, debout, ses cheveux tournoyant autour de lui tels des milliers d'ailes de corbeaux. Son épée fendait l'air, perforant les corps qui l'entouraient. Leurs sangs giclèrent sur lui, tachant ses vêtements blancs comme neige. Mais il ne s'en souciait guère, continuant inlassablement sa danse macabre. Et bientôt il ne restait plus rien autour de lui, sinon une montagne de cadavres. Les charognards qui attendaient depuis un moment déjà, s'élancèrent sur les chairs mortes qui étaient encore chaudes et allaient ainsi leur faire un magnifique repas. L'homme regarda autour de lui, les yeux vides et éteints. Il se mouvait tel un pantin, tiré par des fils invisibles, sa conscience étrangère au monde qui l'entourait et impuissante.

Soudain un craquement retentit. Un homme s'avançait, faisant fuir les corbeaux en plein milieu de leur repas. Le nouveau venu affichait un sourire condescendant, mais le tueur ne s'en souciait guère, plus rien ne pouvait atteindre son cœur froid ou émouvoir son esprit figé. Finalement il s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui, nullement effrayé par ce qui l'entourait.

« Est-ce toi celui qu'on surnomme le dieu de la destruction ? Que l'on dit être la réincarnation du dieu Ashura ? »

Les yeux de l'assassin s'animèrent brièvement, foudroyant du regard celui qui osait le déranger.

« En quoi cela a-t-il de l'importance ? Qui es-tu pour oser troubler mon tourment ? »

L'homme continua de sourire et fit mine de s'incliner.

« Moi ? Personne et tout le monde … Je te propose juste une nouvelle vie dieu destructeur... Que dirais-tu de devenir un vampire ? »

« En quoi cela allégera-t-il mon fardeau ? »

« Eh bien cela te donnera justement la possibilité de te racheter, du moins si tu le désires réellement. En attendant tu vas me servir. »

« Et pour combien de temps ? »

« Jusqu'à ce que le prix du sang que tu as versé, et que le poids de tes crimes soient payés. »

« Bien, qu'il en soit ainsi. » Répondit-il en soupirant

« Alors suis-moi... Ashura. »

~o~

Fye se réveilla en sursaut et garda les yeux ouverts de longues secondes, le temps que son cerveau réalise qu'il n'était plus en train de rêver, mais qu'il se trouvait bien à Kyoto avec Kurogane. Perdu et abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir, il restait paralysé sur place, incapable de réfléchir ou de penser. Puis, finalement, c'est Kurogane qui le tira de son mutisme, ayant sans doute sentit le trouble du blond, même en dormant. C'était incroyable de voir à quel point leur lien s'était raffermi ces derniers jours. Des vieux amis qui se retrouvaient, puis qui étaient devenu amants, calice et vampire, et, enfin, sire et infant. Leurs esprits étaient à présent si liés qu'ils pouvaient sentir ce que l'autre ressentait, ce qui n'était déjà pas peu dire pour Kurogane, qui, de base, était très fort en décryptage Fyesque.

Le brun se redressa sur le lit, et jeta un regard incisif sur son compagnon qui essayait de sourire pour cacher sa gêne. Mais ce genre de jeu ne pouvait plus fonctionner avec lui, même en partant du principe qu'il ait un jour pu marcher. Kurogane était loin d'être dupe, quelque chose n'allait pas. Fye finit par arrêter de se forcer, c'était inutile, il ne pouvait plus rien cacher à son compagnon, le mensonge ne serait plus jamais crédible.

« Excuse-moi de t'avoir réveillé… J'ai juste fait un mauvais rêve » Murmura t-il.

Le brun lâcha un grognement significatif et finit par le coller contre le lui, laissant sa main glisser langoureusement sur son dos pour essayer de l'apaiser. Fye se détendit à ce contact, sa simple présence, sa peau chaude contre la sienne, sa main le caressant, son souffle chaud qui ébouriffait ses cheveux… Oui il n'y avait que lui pour le faire se sentir aussi bien, aussi libre, aussi vivant.

Mais le rêve restait profondément ancré dans sa tête et dans son cœur. Qu'il garde les yeux ouverts, qu'il se focalise ou non sur le brun, il voyait malgré lui son sire effectuer sa danse macabre, encore et encore. Le pire était sans doute de voir ses yeux si vides, si tristes… Un regard qui lui semblait terriblement familier, c'était comme voir son reflet dans le miroir, un reflet qu'on voudrait voir disparaître à tout jamais en brisant la glace. Et de voir cela lui faisait plus mal qu'autre chose, car au fond de lui son sire restait toujours quelqu'un d'important, même s'il ne pourrait jamais lui pardonner ce qu'il avait fait à Kurogane. Il gardait au fond de lui l'image de quelqu'un de bon et généreux, qui n'avait pas hésité à prendre sous son aile un jeune homme perdu.

« J'ai vu Ashura en rêve … Le jour où il est devenu un vampire » Lâcha t-il finalement.

Kurogane leva un sourcil étonné. Il se demanda d'abord comment il avait pu rêver d'évènement antérieur à sa naissance, mais compris ainsi pourquoi ce rêve avait pu le troubler au point de le réveiller. Lui-même avait sentit un grand malaise, comme si quelque chose de louche se passait, au point que cela l'avait finalement réveillé pour le découvrir dans cet état d'esprit.

« C'était tellement étrange … De le voir ainsi, de voir ce qu'il était réellement, et pas l'homme taquin qu'il est aujourd'hui… Non… » Il soupira. « Peu importe, ce qui est fait est fait, je ne peux rien y changer, cependant… »

« Tu redoutes le moment où tu devras l'affronter, » lâcha le brun.

Fye ne dit rien, mais baissa les yeux. Pour le moment, il ne savait pas quoi dire ni penser sur ce futur combat. Bien sûr, il devait bien l'avouer, il hésitait. Aurait-il eu le courage de quitter Ashura si Kurogane n'avait pas été là ? Sans doute pas. Il soupira, sans doute ne saurait-il quoi faire qu'au moment où il serait face lui. Une chose était sûre néanmoins, il ne le laisserait plus blesser l'homme qu'il aimait, plus jamais ...

Kurogane finit par se lever, et ouvrit les volets, laissant pénétrer dans la pièce les lueurs pâles de la lune. Le soleil s'était couché il y a peu, mais les étoiles brillaient déjà intensément dans le ciel. Le blond resta un moment à le regarder, à observer le jeu de lumière argenté qui se profilait sur le corps à demi nu de son amant. Le brun s'était éloigné volontairement, évidemment Fye n'eut aucun mal à deviner ce qui le troublait. Après tout, les vampires ressentaient tous cette sensation en se levant une fois que la nuit était tombée. Un appel sourd, une légère douleur au creux de l'estomac … Une odeur qui les enveloppait, qui pouvait les pousser à faire des choses irréparable … Le désir de la chair, l'envie de sang… Oui, comme chaque vampire, Kurogane le ressentait, mais pensait sans doute encore pouvoir éviter la confrontation.

Mais Fye ne pouvait pas le laisser faire indéfiniment. Hier, il avait accepté de boire du sang dans une poche, mais ce n'était pas suffisant … Il s'en était fallut de peu pour qu'il le morde, sauf qu'il avait préféré ne pas le faire, ses anciens instincts humains le retenant encore. Fye ne l'avait pas jugé, il avait compris, après tout, lui-même n'avait jamais mordu que deux personnes, son frère et le brun. Mais peut être que s'il acceptait de le faire, cela lui enlèverait un poids sur la conscience, lui permettrait de passer enfin le cap, pour accepter pleinement ce qu'il était devenu. Un buveur de sang, mais aussi quelqu'un de bien plus fort qu'un humain, il fallait juste qu'il s'entraîne, et ainsi, il pourrait se battre en pleine possession de ses moyens. Finalement le blond se leva et se mit près du brun, histoire d'attirer son attention.

« Tu as faim n'est ce pas ? » Lança Fye.

Un grognement sortit de la bouche de son compagnon, qui n'avait visiblement pas envie de répondre à cette question. Bien sûr qu'il avait faim, sauf qu'il était hors de question qu'il laisse ses instincts prendre le dessus.

« Il ne faut pas que tu repousses tes instincts de vampire, ils pourraient te sauver la vie, » reprit le blond.

« Ah ouais ? Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Que je bondisse hors de la fenêtre et boive le sang du premier passant venu ? » Répliqua-t-il sarcastiquement.

Fye retint un soupir exaspéré. Il allait devoir en passer par là, c'était évident. Mais tant pis. Il avait fait le choix de lui sauver la vie, de devenir son sire et de lui enseigner les dures lois des créatures de la nuit. Il s'y tiendrait, peu importe jusqu'où il devrait aller.

« Kuro-pon… Mords-moi. » Lâcha-t-il finalement.

Le brun le regarda un instant avec des yeux ronds. Mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait de lui demander une chose pareille ?

« Ca va pas ?! Pourquoi je te mordrais ?! »

« Oh ! Allez, tu as déjà faillit le faire deux fois, tu n'es plus à ça prêt ! »

« Ce … » Il hésita un instant. « Je proteste ! Et c'est non ! »

« Faut-il que je me montre plus persuasif ? J'ai tout pouvoir sur toi tu sais, » répliqua le blond en passant ses bras autour des épaules du brun.

« Pff, dans tes rêves, je ne cèderai pas. »

« Hum, j'ai bien réussi à t'endormir une fois, et maintenant tu es mon infant, tu as ordre de faire tout ce que je te dis. » Répliqua le blond, faussement offensé.

« Non ! »

« Si. »

« Non, je ne rentrerais pas dans ton jeu.»

« Tu n'as pas le choix Kuro-chan, c'est ton sire qui te l'ordonne.h»

« Raah tu m'énerves !!!! Faudra pas te plaindre si ça tourne mal ! »

Il le plaqua alors contre le mur, lui clouant définitivement le bec en l'embrassant avec violence et passion, emprisonnant ses poignets de ses mains. Fye essaya de se débattre pour la forme, juste pour être sur que le brun avait définitivement pris sa décision. Mais Kurogane était bien décidé à ne plus reculer ou céder, Fye allait subir les conséquences de son entêtement. Ses lèvres quittèrent ses comparses, suivant la courbe de son menton, descendant lentement vers le cou du blond qui lui était totalement offert. Ses dents le démangeaient affreusement, la soif de sang montait en lui, lui tiraillait les entrailles.

Un instant il voulut se maudire de désirer pareilles choses, de ne pas pouvoir se maîtriser. Il ne voulait pas ressembler à une bête, il voulait contrôler sa soif et ne pas la laisser lui dicter ses pensées. Malheureusement, la présence de Fye de l'aidait pas, il sentait l'odeur de sa peau ainsi que le bruit de son sang qui battait la mesure à l'intérieur de ses veines. Ses lèvres effleurèrent sa chair, l'embrassèrent, retardant encore et encore l'inévitable. Un moment leurs regards se croisèrent, renvoyant le même regard, les mêmes yeux brûlants de désir tandis que leurs pupilles se fendaient et que leurs yeux devenaient jaunes dorés.

Finalement Kurogane se décida, ne supportant plus la torture qu'il s'infligeait. Ses dents s'allongèrent malgré lui et lentement il les enfonça dans la chair de son compagnon. Un sursaut le fit trembler violemment, son corps chargé d'adrénaline s'enflamma au moment où le sang du blond toucha ses lèvres, son palais et glissa le long de sa gorge. Était-ce parce que c'était le sang d'un vampire ? Ou parce que c'était lui ? Il ne savait pas et n'était plus capable de réfléchir. La seule chose dont il était sûr, était que le sang de son sire avait un goût incroyablement délicieux et qu'il brûlait son corps tout entier.

Il resta un instant interminable ainsi, à laisser le fluide vital s'insinuer dans son corps, le faisant renaître. Et alors qu'il allait se dégager, ne voulant pas mettre la santé de son amant en danger, il sentit sa main l'en empêcher, comme l'enjoignant à continuer encore et encore. Il chercha ses yeux et y trouva une lueur malicieuse, le blond préparait, semblait t- il un mauvais coup. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question que son sire plantait à son tour ses dents dans sa chair.

Ses mains serrèrent convulsivement la taille du blond à lui broyer les os. Sa vue se brouillait, il tombait dans un gouffre sans fond, son cœur et son corps allaient exploser à cette sensation ; le double échange, sentir sa vie le quitter et en même temps revenir en lui, plus forte, plus puissante. Ils n'étaient qu'un seul être, uni, corps et esprit mêlé, une totale fusion des sens. Kurogane avait la sensation de devenir fou, fou de plaisir, fou de désir… Complètement fou, grisé par son sang, son corps nu contre le sien, la peau qui se touchait, l'une de ses mains derrière sa nuque, l'autre en bas de son dos…

Avant qu'il n'ait la possibilité de réfléchir, il le fit basculer sur le lit et ils ressentirent encore mille et un autres plaisirs …

~o~

« Voila, ici vous pourrez vous entraînez autant de temps que vous le voudrez, » dit Fuma

« Merci beaucoup, à plus tard !!! » Répondit Fye avec un grand sourire, tandis que le brun laissait les deux vampires seuls à seuls.

Ils se trouvaient sur un grand terrain vague, dans un coin reculé de la ville. Fye avait demandé un peu plus tôt à Fuma s'il connaissait un endroit où ils pourraient s'entraîner en toute tranquillité, sans risquer de blesser qui que ce soit. Le chasseur se demandait bien pourquoi ils étaient ici. Se battre n'était pas vraiment quelque chose qu'aimait le blond en temps normal, alors pourquoi ? Au moment où il allait lui poser la question, celui-ci se tourna vers lui, son éternel grand sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Il tenait entre ses mains un long bâton de facture simple, conçu pour l'entraînement, même si en revanche, Kurogane avait Ginryu.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'on fout là ? » Demanda Kurogane

« Tu es encore fâché pour ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure ? » Répondit Fye.

« Je ne vois pas le rapport… Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je te trouve encore plus grognon que d'habitude… » Répliqua le blond, faussement triste.

« Tsss… Tu me cherches toi… »

« Exactement. On est ici pour s'entraîner mon cher Kuro, toi comme moi, cela ne nous fera pas de mal… »

« Venant de toi, cela me surprend, vu comme tu aimes te battre… »

Il s'arrêta en voyant la mine sérieuse qui s'affichait un instant sur le visage de son compagnon.

« Je ne veux plus être faible. Plus jamais. Même si je déteste me battre, je ne veux plus voir qui que ce soit mourir devant mes yeux, ou être blessé gravement. C'est pour ça, » reprit il en souriant de nouveau, « qu'il faut qu'on s'entraîne Kuro-chan !! Toi, tu as besoin d'apprendre à maîtriser ton nouveau corps, et moi… de me dérouiller un peu,» finit il en s'étirant comme un chat.

« Pff, faudra pas te plaindre alors, » répliqua le brun avant de s'élancer vers lui, Ginryu sortit de son fourreau.

Fye para aisément, faisant s'entrechoquer les deux armes de métal, laissant voler autour d'eux des éclats de lumière. Un instant leurs regards se croisèrent, et les deux combattants endormis en eux se réveillèrent, le chasseur contre le vampire, mais aussi les deux amis d'enfance qui n'avaient cessé de s'affronter pendant de multiples combats. Le blond rompit le face à face en reculant si vite que le brun eut tout juste le temps de voir son geste, tandis que ce dernier l'attaquait du bout de son bâton, évitant ses coups en se mouvant tel une anguille.

Au bout de plusieurs autres échanges du même acabit, Kurogane comprit pourquoi le blond avait demandé cet affrontement. A chaque mouvement, il avait l'impression que son corps craquait, comme si tous ses muscles se déliaient les uns après les autres. Le blond était bien plus rapide qu'il ne l'avait cru, voire aussi rapide qu'Ashura. Et Kurogane avait dérouillé face à Ashura, face à cette célérité qui lui avait fait mordre la poussière. Sauf que cela n'arriverait plus, plus jamais il ne perdrait. Ainsi, s'il arrivait à égaler la vitesse de mouvement du blond, il n'aurait aucun problème. Et puis, il l'avait bien dit aussi, ils avaient besoin de s'affronter. Le chasseur n'en disait rien, mais il s'inquiétait quand même de l'affrontement que subirait son amant face à Ashura. Il n'émettait aucune objection parce qu'il avait décidé de lui faire confiance, et il avait bien raison, ce combat en était la preuve.

Au bout de quelques heures, ils s'arrêtèrent, décidant de poursuivre le lendemain. Ils se battirent ainsi pendant plusieurs jours, repoussant chacun un peu plus les limites de l'autre. Les affrontements devenaient de plus en plus féroce, l'un essayant de pousser l'autre dans ses plus profonds retranchements, afin de se préparer aux combats difficiles qu'ils mèneraient sans aucun doute. Au bout de deux semaines sur ce train là, ils étaient presque devenus méconnaissables. Il n'y avait plus le doute dans leurs yeux, cette légère lueur d'abattement qui s'était emparée d'eux, cette peur naissante qui avait grandit au plus profond de leurs entrailles. Ils étaient redevenus des combattants, des guerriers prêts à se battre pour défendre les êtres qui leur étaient chers.

Et, comme si une quelconque divinité avait saisi le message, ce jour là, un évènement mit définitivement fin à leur entraînement. Ils étaient assis à même le sol, le souffle court, leurs corps recouverts de poussière et de terre à force d'avoir retourné le sol. Au fur et à mesure des jours, Fye avait troqué son bâton pour son épée, même si l'idée de manier une telle arme ne lui plaisait guère. Certes, c'était son héritage familial, mais il avait l'impression de s'en être tant éloigné, qu'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de la mériter.

Cependant, il savait que pour battre Ashura, il lui faudrait une arme hors du commun, et celle-ci était parfaite. Les deux guerriers se regardaient en souriant, heureux mais épuisés. Ils avaient été jusqu'au point de faire des trous dans le sol aujourd'hui, à tel point qu'un étranger se demanderait si le terrain n'avait pas été bombardé. Alors qu'ils se reposaient de leur dur combat, Arashi s'élançait dans leur direction, le visage affolé, s'arrêtant à leurs hauteurs, le souffle court. Le duo comprit tout de suite à sa mine que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le blond cessa de sourire, et le regard du brun se fit encore plus dur.

« Fei Wang Read, s'est entièrement emparé de Tokyo, Kamui-san et Subaru-san m'ont demandé de venir vous chercher de toute urgence pour définir les prochaines opérations. »

Les deux compagnons ne se firent pas prier. Voila un moment qu'ils se demandaient quand leur ennemi allait se décider à bouger. Ils espéraient simplement qu'il n'y avait pas eu trop de casse, même s'il savait que Fei Wang Read ne pouvait pas se permettre de tuer trop d'humains, il en avait besoin pour asseoir son autorité. Ils se levèrent donc d'un seul mouvement et repartirent avec Arashi.


End file.
